


It Takes Two To Waltz

by shotahime



Series: Can I Have This Dance [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But reader isn't into it, Daddy Kink, Dancing, F/M, Love Triangles, NaNoWriMo, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Reader, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime
Summary: It's all fun and games joking about getting a sugar daddy, but be careful what you wish for because you just landed uptight Gabriel Reyes as your sugar daddy.





	1. Closed Changes

**Author's Note:**

> My NaNoWriMo entry for 2018! Featuring the lovable Blackwatch commander, Gabriel Reyes. I honestly can't choose between Jack and Gabe but, if you ask me to choose between Jack, Gabe and McCree I would have to go with McCree because I just want to smooch him to death.
> 
> Also rated just M because I suck at smut

It’s been a lot of tries but I managed to find a perfect time and date to meet up a longtime friend from school and I would be damned if I backed out when I’m not feeling to go out that day.

I couldn’t wait to meet her again—there’s so much I wanted to share I mean, only a handful I guess considering the fact I don’t actually make a lot of memories from our time apart from each other. It’s not because I lack friends, there are a few of them that I like to consider my own and they graciously think of me the same. It’s just I’m so socially inept I just don’t know where to start, so making new friends was really hard for me.

After graduating university, I thought that it would be smooth sailing from then on but of course, my job requires me to interact with clients much to my dismay. I would prefer doing an office job, sitting in front of the computer screen all day as I key in data with having little to no interaction with other people in the office or even handling the hotline because even though that job requires me to interact with people, at least it’s with strangers that would never be memorable enough for me to hate the job.

Shaking the thoughts of my job away, I didn’t want to be distracted of the things at work that make me shudder enough to make me lose my mood. No, today I’m just going to relax and have my way with my friend. I can deal with everything at work the day after as the saying goes—I will cross that bridge when I get to it.

Stepping inside the subway train, I took a seat among a group of middle-aged ladies with their laps full of grocery bags. A few stops have passed and I had to give my seat to an elderly lady who had just stepped in and she thanked me graciously. The good thing about strangers is that you don’t have to keep going a conversation for so long until they become uninterested or they just have to go.

Another stop arrived, and things were getting a bit cramped inside the train as I held onto the ring holder propelled above me and I accidentally jerked myself back to a large body behind me. Turning around to apologize, I was met with a pair of deep, brown eyes staring back at me as I had stopped breathing. I let my jaw drop when I saw how _handsome_ he was. Curly and brushed dark hair and thick, full eyebrows and defined cheekbones—he looked a lot like those Grecian statues sculpted thousands of years ago.

Snapping out of my reverie, I quickly cleared my throat and let out a small sorry before he narrowed his eyes at me and turned back around. My lips curled into a frown as I slumped my shoulders down from his reaction, judging by his attire he was obviously a man of business; perfectly coiffed and polished—of course he wouldn’t deal with someone like me of no status.

My stop was now a few stations away and I couldn’t wait to get off the train away from this ill-mannered guy. It’s not like I pretended that I didn’t bump into him or anything, it was an _accident_ but at least he didn’t take it personally. Keeping myself distracted on the passing lights of the subway that can be seen through the window, I couldn’t help but to hear the conversation behind me.

“Isn’t this place the next stop?” one of them sounded. I peered behind the shoulder of the rude man, and saw another man in a suit with blonde hair looked worried as he held his phone. “I don’t think so—we need to change stations remember?” the man in front of me replied, at least he didn’t sound as rude as he is with his personality.

“Yeah, but do you actually remember which stop we’re supposed to switch at?” his friend shot back, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he kept staring back at his phone. “Well, obviously Petras Corp should be around Curiel Street—maybe we should get off this next stop and ask the conductor,” the dark haired man crossed his arms together and let out a sigh.

“I don’t mean to pry into your conversation but,” I had started, without myself even trying to stop from intervening their little banter. “But if you’re going to Curiel Street, the stop you’re supposed to switch is only two stops away,” I then let them know about the interchange of the subway system. “And how are you so sure?” the man in front of me then turned around, facing me finally and he looked bigger now that he had faced me toe to toe as I gulped and stepped back a bit.

“I’m going the same way as well,” I said, avoiding eye contact with the man instead opting on looking at the blonde man, who not only is less intimidating than the one in front of me but because he looked at me hopeful suddenly. “Then can you be so kind to show us the way, please?” the blonde man then inquired as I widened my eyes at his suggestion.

His friend craned his neck and gave him a look, but the blonde just shrugged at him before turning back to look at me. “We’re not really used to riding the subway, so it would be a great help for the both of us if you could show us the way,” he then reasoned as I slowly nodded. “Uh… sure, I guess,” I said uncertainly, but my heart lifted when the blonde man had given me a smile and I couldn’t help but to smile back at him until I heard the clearing throat coming from his friend.

“How long to the stop, then?” I looked up at him when he asked, his gaze boring down into me as I couldn’t help myself but to slightly squirm under his deadly stare. “Two more stops,” I managed to squeak out, and he nodded at me slightly before turning back to his blonde friend, and started conversing as I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn’t help but to feel flustered whenever an attractive stranger would ask for my help, I am only human, after all—but the contrast between blondie and brunette was so jarring it was hard to believe that they are friends.

Once we reached the designated stop, I bravely tapped on the man’s shoulder and informed him of that we have arrived. “Lead the way then,” he said simply and I just gave him a curt nod before stepping out of the train once it had completely halted. Making my way up the stairs, I peered behind my back a few times to ensure that they both were following me before I headed towards the other side of the station to where we’re supposed to board the train next.

Luckily, the train heading towards Curiel Street was almost empty, leaving a few rows of seats open for passengers as I gingerly made my way towards one and let myself have a seat. The two suited men followed behind me and when I thought that they would just sit away from me, they both had sat next to me to my surprise. The dark haired man turned to me, a neutral look still on his face when he faced me. “Only one stop to Curiel Street, yes?” he had asked and I blinked at him.

“Y-yeah, it’s just one stop,” I confirmed before he turned to his handsome friend and talked away. Just one stop, and I am finally free from these strangers that I have mixed feelings about with. One of them makes my heart flutter, makes me want to talk to him while the other one just makes me want to cower in fear and die in a hole. Doesn’t matter though, the next stop is just a few minutes away so from then on we could go on our separate ways peacefully and I don’t have to deal with any of them every again.

Once the train reached Curiel Street and we all stepped off the train, I was going to went ahead and take my leave before the blonde had called me back. “I just want to say thank you so much for showing us how to get here,” he said as he held out his hand, and I carefully slipped into it and shook it slightly as I felt heat on my cheeks. His hand was rough, but it felt so nice to hold—I couldn’t help but to imagine dancing my fingers on his palm.

“It’s nothing, just glad that I was able to be of help,” I slipped my hand away from him and shrugged but the blonde just laughed at me. “Gabe might not look like it, but he appreciates your help, too,” the blonde then patted on his friend’s back, as he just shot him an annoyed look. “Come on, Gabe—at least show her your thankful,” the blonde then urged Gabe as he let out a sigh and reluctantly held out his hand to me.

“Thanks,” he simply said when I shook his hand as well and I had to bite my tongue from giving him a taste of what I think from his nasty appreciation of my help. “Anytime,” I just said as I pulled my hand away from him and tucked it inside of the pocket of my jeans. “I don’t know if we’re might be able of your help but,” the blonde then pulled out a business card out of his breast pocket and handed it to me as I took it and examined the contents of his card. _Jack Morrison_ , it had said and he works at Overwatch.

_Overwatch… where does that ring a bell?_

“Oh!” I gasped involuntarily as I had realized where Jack was actually working at and I looked at him and Gabe. “Maybe our business be involved, yeah?” Jack then flashed me his perfect smile as I instantly melted under his gaze but I had heard Gabe clicked his tongue at us. “Hmm, only seems fair if I give you one, too,” he said reluctantly as he also pulled out his business card out his pocket and handed it to me.

 _Gabriel Reyes,_ it read and I was awestruck for having to help high-ranking people of Overwatch to actually give me their business cards. “It's an honour of mine to help you guys!" I beamed at them and held the cards close to my chest. I felt like a total fangirl now, being in the presence of these two men that looked like ordinary guys but deep down they're more than that.

“Give us a call, and we'll help somehow, Miss…?” Jack trailed off as he had asked for my name. When I happily opened my mouth to introduce myself, I was interrupted by the melodious ringing of a phone. Gabriel pulled out his phone and answered the call and exchanged a few words between the caller before hanging up and turned back to me.

“Sorry to cut this short, but we need to leave now,” he said to me, and I got his message—he wanted me to scram. Letting out a sad sigh, I looked back at them as I glanced towards Gabriel and Jack. “Well, goodbye then—have a good day you two,” I said as I started to walk backwards and waved at them slightly.

“Till we meet again, miss,” Jack gave me a small wave before he turned with Gabriel and started walking the opposite way and I had turned around myself and headed towards the shopping avenue just across the street. I couldn’t help myself but to peer behind my shoulder to look at those two one last time, only to shock myself when I had caught the eyes of Gabriel, also looking back at me behind his shoulder as he continued walking with Jack until they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Thankfully, I managed to stay distracted from all the fiasco that happened in the train today when I had finally met up with my friend. The thought of them pushed back in the back of my mind as we talked endlessly about anything to each other, it was a miracle to have someone to talk their ear off with.

After we had seen a movie, an action movie she wanted to see so bad that I wasn’t merely interested in, but gave in anyways because it’s not like we get to see the movies together every day. When we walked out of the cinema, we both talked about what we thought of the movie even though I have no idea what their lore is and she so kindly explained it to me.

That is until the topic of relationship came up as she complained about the chemistry between the female and male leads of the movie. She started giving in her two cents about what she wanted if she was in a relationship with someone like the male lead, but then it all escalated quickly until we both had discuss about relationships, sharing stories of the people around us and how they act in their relationship.

“It’s sad we’re both still single, you know?” my friend said as we both walked down the adjacent of stores, window shopping at the same time while sipping on some smoothies we got from a kiosk. “It’s not that bad—I still get the time all to myself,” I countered, relieving the thought of being able to do a lot of things that I wanted to do, despite doing it all alone not that I had minded, of course. “Yeah but look at us,” she suddenly stepped in front of me and we halted in our steps.

“We’re both graduated from university, we both got steady jobs already but we’re just lacking _boyfriends_ ,” she finger quoted boyfriends as I rolled my eyes at her. “It’s not easy being a career woman committed to a relationship,” I just said as I continued to sip on my smoothie as she just let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, but at some point, my relatives would start asking if I already have a special someone already,” my friend clamping her free hand open and close, mimicking a mouth as I laughed at her antics. “And if that has started, then I guess I won’t go back home during the holidays anymore,” she just shrugged but I gave her a look.

“If I don’t get a boyfriend soon enough, I guess I’d just settle with a sugar daddy,” I said jokingly, but maybe I said it a bit louder than I should when we’re both stopped by a salesperson outside of a store. “You two looking for a sugar daddy?” a middle aged man with unkempt hair halted us in our steps as my friend and I exchanged looks with each other, not knowing what to say.

“Relax, not for me but—“ he stopped in his words before he pulled out a business card out of the pocket of his jeans before he handed it to us. Not trying to be rude, I carefully took it as my friend and I examined its contents.

 _Sugar + Secret_  
_Professional Sugar Baby & Sugar Daddy Services_  
_A more pleasurable approach from both sides_

No number on it though, just a link to its website and the logo of the business on the back of the card that is a pair of lips lacquered in coral gloss holding a sugar cube in between their teeth. My friend and I exchanged a confused look with each other before we turned back to the propertier.

“So… Tinder for sugar daddies?” my friend had guessed but the man shook his head. “It’s something else, I could tell you that—why don’t you two find out,” he just chuckled at us. After walking away from him, I was still holding the card as we pondered together what the man had actually meant for being so different than the rest of the services.

“It’s probably like speed dating or something,” my friend had guessed as we dumped our smoothie cups down the trash and sat down at a nearby bench. “I wouldn’t want something like that if I have to choose a sugar daddy from just talking for five minutes,” I opinionated as she nodded at my thought. Silence filled in between us, it wasn’t awkward or anything—it’s just that we both need the time to think about before we decided that it was nothing to get excited about.

“You want to try it though?” I asked her but she immediately rolled her eyes. “Please, I had my fair share of dealing with sugar daddies form my roommate back in uni—probably not,” she waved a hand, dismissing the idea of giving it a go.

“Why, do you want to try it?” she suddenly asked as I hung my head down. “Probably would check out the website, for shits and giggles,” I just shrugged but we both laughed afterwards knowing each other well enough that we shouldn’t be involved with something that we’re not really into.

After saying goodbye with each other, and I started heading back home. The thoughts of our previous conversation filled in my mind as I started thinking about it carefully. A sugar daddy doesn’t sound _too_ bad though, getting loving attention from someone that is most likely older than you, spoiled to the core with extravagant gifts and not to mention getting cold, hard cash just for keeping them company. And all you got to do is just be there for them, even if it just means being in the same room as them and they would just be as grateful.

The thoughts dissipated when the intercom had mentioned my next stop in which I quickly readied myself to get off board.

* * *

That night, after freshening myself up, I pulled the curtain in the living room, covering three panels of floor length mirrors as I smiled at myself looking at my own reflection. I recently got the mirrors installed after saving up for six months’ worth of paycheck just to have my own personal studio at home. When I’m not using it, the curtains covered them that were also connected to the windows of my studio apartment gave it an illusion that my apartment was a corner one, but in reality it’s just one of the units in the middle.

After pushing back a few furniture away from blocking the mirror, I connected my phone to the speakers on the coffee table as I pressed play and took my place in front of the mirror. It’s always like this on weekend nights when I don’t have plans—I would lose myself in dance until I lose my breath and it all just randomize whenever I feel like it. Sometimes I want to dance like a girl group member, other times I like to pretend that I’m an exotic dancer, but most times I just like to let myself free with my movement no matter what song comes out.

I don’t do it professionally, of course—I just enjoy dancing. I would help out one of my friend’s programs in university a couple of times if there’s low application for a talent show or filling in a spot for an absent dancer. But despite being so involved with other people most of the time, I simply remain reserved with myself because I just _know_ that we won’t get along and having the same interest for dance was just isn’t enough to keep acquainted with each other.

About five songs has passed, and I was well spent. I felt more relaxed as if I don’t have to deal with work on Monday, but I quickly scowled at the thought of it as I shook my head. Choosing a slower song, I lifted both of my hands up, mimicking the stature of a waltz dancer as I started moving my feet across the floor. Dancing, of course is more fun when there’s more people involved, but I always brush off when it comes to other dances but waltz is a team effort. You can’t even dance to it with a mop and that’s the saddest replacement for a dance partner yet.

Eventually I gave up trying to waltz, but I always come back myself to keep dancing to it with or without a partner. Pulling the curtains to cover the mirror back and rearranging the furniture, I went into the kitchen across the room and let myself a well-deserved drink as I scrolled through my phone and head to bed.

While scrolling through one of my many social media, my attention was caught when an old schoolmate of mine posed in front of Overwatch’s main headquarters here in the city. Sitting back up and grabbed my purse, I pulled out the business cards that were given to me earlier that day as I scanned their names again.

Pulling up my laptop, I keyed in Jack Morrison, just to dig a few information that was made public for him. His birthdate, where he was from, his alma mater and all that but most importantly he is _deliciously_ single. Yes, mami likes her salami. Chuckling to myself, I then proceeded on searching for Gabriel Reyes and the same information that was made public about him was just about the same as Jack, but that was to be expected coming from high-ranking officials of Overwatch.

Sliding through the velvety business cards, a foreign one felt upon my fingers. Pulling the odd one out, I had realized that the sugar daddy card was among the two legitimate business cards. Scanning it again, I recalled back to the thought of telling my friend that I would at least check it out just for fun.

Typing in the website address, an animation of a sugar cube being munched down as a loading screen began playing before the full website appeared and I narrowed my eyes at the annoying sight of the colour red, not exactly my favourite colour but I guess it does give a more sensual feel to it.

A slideshow of a young lady with their sugar daddy, probably way too old for them or just a few decades older than them shown on the banner of the website as I scrolled down the website to find the description.

_A battle of wits between sugar babies to prove themselves worthy of their sugar daddies, in which they can choose themselves._

Still, it doesn’t exactly explain how different is this from any other sugar daddy services that are widely promoted as ads in obscure websites. After prying into the website some more, I found the about tab and decided to indulge myself if there’s any info that makes them so different and that’s when I scrolled to the _How It Works_ portion of the about tab.

_In Sugar + Secret, we decided on a different approach on choosing your ideal sugar baby or sugar daddy. Opting from the idea of a beauty pageant, registered sugar babies will try to put up a show for the audience, being the sugar daddies. A voting system would be implemented in which the sugar daddies choose the most desirable sugar baby, and the sugar babies choose the most debonair sugar daddy. The perks of which the top sugar baby and sugar daddy would…_

After that it just explains the extra perks for being voted to top. Well, it was indeed different—and in my opinion, more intimate considering the fact that the sugar daddies not only get to see what their potential sugar baby looks like but also know of how they sound like, what they’re into and also what talents they specialize in.

My fingernails clicked on the surface of my laptop as I thought deep and hard about joining this. I was intrigued by the different system it has, but most importantly maybe I do need to find someone for myself to actually treat me right with no strings attached.

“What the heck,” I casually said as my fingers slid on the touchpad and clicked sign up. Luckily, they only ask of my name, birth date and employment (in which I lied that I was unemployed) and no address or number in sight but instead ask for an email. Quickly making a new email in case I need to get rid of it soon, I was officially registered to become a sugar baby for Sugar + Secret.

I couldn’t help but grinning ear to ear as I went ahead and put in some trivial information about myself, like my likes and dislikes and what kind of shows I’m into. Not long after that, I received an email on my new email that popped up at the corner of my screen. Clicking it, I was lead to an email sent by Sugar + Secret, thanking me for being a part of the family and also display some information about the pageant.

 _ **Batch:** 19_  
_**Date:** DD/MM/20YY_  
_**Time:** 9 p.m._  
_**Venue:** Crescent Lounge, Hall Street_  
_**Code:** xj9_

“That’s two weeks away,” I glanced at the date and time on my toolbar. That was too soon for me, and not to mention it would be on a Friday—I would have to rush to the place right after work and even then I don’t think I would have the time to at least make myself look presentable. I don’t even know if I could actually put on a show that day right after I was done with work, and not to mention having stranger jitters.

But it’s not like I’m taking this all seriously, though—I normally come off as uninteresting among my peers so I wouldn’t be surprise if no one would be interested in making me their sugar baby. Setting my laptop to sleep, I got back up from the bed and had a nice shower before I made my way back to bed to rest in for the night.

Call me a hypocrite, but I couldn’t stop thinking in what I should dance to on that day and I am very excited for it.


	2. Natural Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications along the way leads up to a nice surprise.

Time passed by so fast without me realizing it.

After I had signed up, I started to decide what I wanted to do for the pageant and choosing out what song I should dance to and also plan out a special little number that could wow the crowd. Watching countless YouTube videos relating to the song I was going to dance to, I finally found a main inspiration in which I would start the dance to.

Balancing between work and rehearsing myself, I moved like clockwork for every moment that I lived. Starting first thing in the morning, I would get ready and head to work and when I clocked out for the evening, I would rush back home and instantly start practicing in which I enjoy so much as it reminisces during those times back in university. The only pick-me-ups that I had for the day was during lunch hour and after I was done practicing so I wasn’t even starving myself, but I do admit that it does help with my bloating problems.

However, as the date slowly crept by, my co-workers started to notice how I look even more tired than before considering that there’s not an upcoming project in the near future as they were curious. But I just brushed them off, telling them not to worry and just said that I was busy staying up to catch a show when in reality I have no time to let myself enjoy.

Friday came along like a trip to the graveyard and I never felt so much dread in all of my life. Thankfully enough, the day had been slow and there was little work to be done so I put my focus solely on the task as I typed away on my computer while cross-referring the data my supervisors gave to me at the same time. I glanced at the time on my toolbar as I smiled to myself, there was only an hour left until I clock out.

After I’m done keying in, I’m a free woman or, at least until I become a sugar baby.

My thoughts were interrupted by the chorus of girlish laughter behind me as I sighed, knowing very well who those laughs belonged to and I braced for the worse as they came close in my perimeter. Glancing at my small mirror I had on my desk, I scowled at the sight of shiny, red hair swishing around like a shampoo commercial as she slowly approached me followed by her posse.

I turned my swindling chair around when I heard Pauline called my surname, trying to compose my face as calm as possible without showing any signs of annoyance if possible. “The girls and I are going to the bar later on, care to join?” Pauline had offered me as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and pursed her mauve lips together and I could only cock my head to the side.

“I’m kinda occupied for tonight, sorry—and besides, I got work to finish,” I gestured my thumb behind me, but Pauline just let out an exasperated sigh. She’s been going at it at me, trying to recruit me to become one of her posse and as much as it sounds very inviting, I couldn’t help but to get vibes of off her. One thing I learned the hard way is to be wary of invitations to a group, and I only become friends with those I _know_ that I can become friends with, and Pauline isn’t one of them.

“We never hung out before, could be a blast for you to come with us,” one of her posse members suddenly quipped. I recognized her, trying to get the paper jam out of the fax machine only for to me come along and get it fixed but don’t get your high hopes up for me to actually remember her name. “Sorry, girls—you picked the worst timing, maybe next time?” I shrugged, and gave them hopeful thinking as they gushed among themselves about the next time they would plan.

“I’ll hold you for that,” Pauline winked at me before she moved along the cubicle desks before she turned back to me. “Oh, by the way while you’re still here—can you check the weekly report format, please?” she handed me the weekly report with her perfectly manicured nails that could cut my throat if she wanted to.

“Sure thing, Pauline,” I reluctantly said, as I placed it on my desk and decided on dealing with it later after I was done with my first task. “Thanks, doll,” she gave me a small wave before the mixture smell of tacky perfumes waded off from the vicinity. Turning back to my computer I typed away, keeping an awfully close watch on the time as I felt my shoulders carrying the weight of the world.

Once I was finished, I then turned to the weekly report as I skimmed through it only for me to curse under my breath at the many mistakes in it. “Goddamn it, Pauline,” I muttered only for me to hear as I pulled up a new word document and typed as fast as I could, remembering to check my spelling and grammar as I copied the report only to make major changes to its context and also follow the exact format the company has already implemented.

Once that was done and printed, I just stole a stapler from someone else’s table and gathered most of my stuff, in which I am very sure that I won’t leave anything else back on my desk as I made my way to the manager office and leave the report on the assistant’s table before I practically ran to clock out.

Seeing how dark it already was outside, I didn’t have any time to take a shower and get dressed, only coming back home just to stuff my tote bag with my small makeup pouch, my USB drive that I safely transferred the night before and also a few other things I might need.

Taking a look at myself in the mirror, I was a complete _mess_ ; my hair was like a bird attempted to make it’s nest and good thing I actually wore something decent—a ruffled white blouse with a Peter Pan collar, black silk scarf that I had tied around the collar and a black pencil skirt that I had matched with jet black tights and one of my favourite black booties, giving me the image of a very fashionable career woman.

Snapping out of my little fashion show, I immediately rushed out of the door and not forgetting to lock the door and started running towards the station.

* * *

 

I _barely_ made it to the Crescent Lounge, and I’ve never felt so underdressed and overdressed at the same time; the girls and boys here expose a lot of their skin than they should but I guess whatever works to get anybody’s attention. After checking in with the code I was given, I received a goodie bag that has a pamphlet about Sugar + Secret, a notebook, commercial perfume and also a pin badge. Other than that, each sugar baby was given a number that tells us in what order which we would be going on and I was given the number 6.

 _The number of the devil,_ I thought to myself as I was being motioned by the staff to backstage followed by the other sugar babies behind me.

I could see the wing of the stage from where I stood, and I could start feeling the stage jitters coming along. I’m no stranger to the stage, but I couldn’t help but to feel scared of how I would do among the crowd but not tonight, I just came here to put on a show—I am by no means expect to score a sugar daddy by the end of the night. I am only here to let loose and perform again like I did during my university days.

Of course, that's just me trying to convince myself.

Handing the USB drive to the technician that I carefully labelled with my name and also my number before I was ushered into the shared dressing room. I couldn’t help but to scowl at the sight of the excited pitches between girls and boys, it reminded so much of the people back in office.

I was busy occupying a mirror, touching up my makeup that was partially ruined during time in office but nothing but a classic cat eye and dark lips should do the trick.

“Cute get up—people dig the assistant look,” a voice came up behind me, and I craned my neck to see a girl with wild, purple hair styled with a buzz cut on the side of her head as she eyed at me up and down. “Y-Yeah, totally what I was going for,” I laughed nervously, hopefully convincing enough to let her believe.

“But I don’t think it goes well for the hair,” she gestured to my hair as I bit back a curse and completely forgot to fix it.

“Oh, crazy wind ruined my do,” I just shrugged and reaching out in my bag for a brush to tame it down. “Here, let me,” she grabbed the brush when I pulled it out and I had to bend down a bit for her to reach my hair. Feeling the comfortable treading of her fingers, she gently brushed my hair for what seemed like forever when it only took like a few minutes.

Taking a look at myself at the many mirrors in the room, I was shocked to see my reflection as I stared back at how great my hair has ever looked yet.

”Thank you so much,” I turned back to her and thanked her genuinely but she held up her hand and pressed her eyes closed. “Only here to help out other babes,” she dismissed and I just chuckled.

“Name’s Olivia, you here for this, too?” she then introduced herself and motioned her head to the other sugar babies, and after careful thinking I knew that she would be fun to have around. I introduced myself to her and confirmed her assumption about being in the pageant and asked whether if she was in it, too.

“Nah, I’m just one of the stylists for hire—this is my fifth gig at this place,” Olivia then informed and I gaped my mouth at her.

“Oh sorry for taking you for as a sugar baby,” I apologized, shifting my weight to my other foot as I tried to fight back the embarrassment but she just laughed it off.

“Not my first time someone telling me that, chica—I’m just surprised how nice you are with me,” I was taken aback from the sudden pet name she gave me and what is it about being nice to her? I was just being a decent human being, but I guess being in the business you get to face with a lot of ill-mannered people. I could only imagine bratty sugar babies treating her like dirt when they're no better to be here because of people like Olivia.

Our conversation was suddenly cut short when they had called for us to the stage front. Saying goodbye to Olivia that wished me good luck, I trudged my way towards the stage and all of the sugar babies were lined up and I could hear the grumbling noises of men outside.

Peering through the curtain, the stage was typical, only with a runway attached and around it was a cluster of velvet armchairs filled the room and they were occupied by various types of men from big and brawly to tall and slim and they all look very wealthy.

They were a few lookers here and there, and the age range was probably between middle-aged man to absolute grandfather. Pulling back the curtain, I placed a hand on my chest as I felt my heart thundering inside of me.

I performed in front of old men before, no problem—except the fact was just that only the special guests during programs and I barely see them every day in campus.

In this place, even if you performed the most innocent performance, they would still think otherwise. Men would still be men even if we did spell it out.

This was different; on this stage this means war. You can’t trust each other when it’s going to be a bloodbath later on tonight when it comes to voting the top sugar daddy and sugar baby and I am not taking the risk to make small talk with any strangers tonight that’s going to share the stage with me later on.

The lights suddenly dimmed down and a couple of spotlights started moving around the room as music started to pound through the speakers.

I let out a shaky breath and tried to calm myself from the fear of all of this was actually really happening. The emcee of the night, someone I probably saw once in a night club or something came out and greeted the attendees as he tried to get everyone riled up for the main event.

But before he would actually let us out, he explained the itinerary for the event starting with the _Sugar Shaker_ , that’s just the sugar babies coming out and introduce ourselves one by one. After that we proceed with _Give Me Some Sugar_ , in which we actually would start showcasing our talents and that after each performance, there would be a little Q&A session coming from the sugar daddies before we could finally get to the voting segment, _Sugar vs. Spice_ where the top sugar baby and sugar daddy would be voted.

“And here they are, your potential sugar babies—this is Sugar Shaker!” the emcee boomed as heavy bass music started filling in the air again. The sugar baby line started moving as I took one final breath before I stepped out of onto the stage. The sugar daddies started cheering and whistling once all of us were out, nice and lined up for them to see.

The girl in front of me striked a pose, placing a hand on her hip as she confidently bent her knee, the common posture of a supermodel as I played it safe and held both of my hands together and crossed my legs giving the vibe of a timid girl, but ready to party.

I couldn’t help but to beam at the receiving crowd as they cheered and whistled at us and I scanned the whole room, taking in each attendee until my eyes landed on the far left corner of the room, my brain instantly registered some familiar face and my smile froze.

Why on earth would Gabriel Reyes himself come looking for a sugar baby?

And it seemed to me that he took notice of me, too—but he wasn’t cheering like the others. He leaned back in his chair with a foot rested on his knee and both of his arms on the either side of the armchair as Gabriel gazed at me like a hawk, not leaving my sight once.

My thoughts instantly went to Jack, had I wondered if he was here as my eyes immediately moved to the chair beside him, only to have a large man seated there and they both looked acquainted enough.

His friend, I supposed, had leaned to the side and said something to Gabriel, in which he replied something that I couldn’t make out of but his gaze went back to me when he had finished talking. Gulping hard, I immediately whisked my eyes away from him as I kept myself distracted from the other attendees in the room.

There were 12 sugar babies in total that night, and I was stuck in the middle to the roll call. Luckily, the emcee did the pleasure of calling each number and also their name so at least I don’t have to worry about messing up my name if I ever got hold of the microphone.

Each time a sugar baby’s name and number is called, the whole crowd went wild as the sugar baby tries their damned best to leave out a good impression and I find myself struggling on what I should do but I immediately shook my head and got a hold of myself.

I may be socially inept, but I sure as hell ain’t shy when it comes to a crowd.

“Here she is, number 5—Miss Clover!” the emcee announced as the girl in front of me practically somersaulted to the front stage, earning a loud cheer from the crowd as I felt my grave readied behind me. _How am I supposed to top that?_ I wondered as I slowly anticipate for the five minutes each sugar baby was given for the introduction to end until my number would be finally called on.

When Clover exited to the other wing of the stage and my number and name echoed through the room, I casually strutted to the emcee as my heels clicked on the stage and I had received a round of applause and light cheering, the crowd was probably disappointed on how covered I was compared to the other sugar babies but that’s why I joined in the first place wasn’t it? To _not_ get a sugar daddy, but in for it just for the sake of performing.

The emcee handed me another mike and all I could do was introduce myself again, giving the crowd my best sensual look. If I manage to see myself, I would punch myself. I then told them a few of my likes and dislikes, quipped in a few jokes that has earned a few laughs from the crowd but my eyes never left Gabriel as he had watched me intently.

“You know from the other sugar babes, you sure stand out the most—dressing like my boss’s assistant,” the emcee had joked followed by a chorus of laughter among the crowd but Gabriel looked unamused as I gulped and try to think of a petty comeback.

“Who knows, maybe I’m into roleplaying,” I winked at the crowd, hinting what would happen behind bedroom doors and to my surprise I had earned a chorus of wolf whistles and when I glanced at Gabriel, he looked shocked himself from my sudden remark and I smiled in triumph for finally managing to take him by surprise.

 “You hear that, gentlemen? Something to leave for your imaginations,” the emcee teased the crowd and they were all in a howling mess as I indulge myself at the attention from these men who are probably old enough to be my dad. One thing I love when I’m on stage is having the adoring attention from the crowd, probably the only time where people don’t care whether you’re popular or not as long as you put a good show in which I strive for.

After the emcee dismissed me, I gave the crowd one flying kiss before I turned on my heel and stalked away to the other wing where I finally slouched my shoulders, my hand finding the wall for support and let out a breath of relief as the worst part has been overcome. After regaining my composure and went back into the dressing room, I was greeted with pairs of uninviting eyes from the other sugar babies as I blinked in confusion.

“Know your place, rookie,” one of the girls called, with white blonde hair styled up in a victory rolls and wore the apparel of a pin-up girl as I sighed. I faced these kinds of people a lot when I used to do talent shows, all smiles on stage but the nastiest attitude once we’re at the back. I shook my head as I just walked to the other part of the room where Olivia came back to greet me.

“Great first introduction out there, so great the others find you intimidating,” Olivia handed me a water bottle that I accepted and opened the cap and took a swig of it. “I thought this was a first time for everyone?” I asked her but Olivia shook her head.

“They should of put a policy for that, but because they’re no rules where they can’t participate again, some babes would just come back to reign the queen of sugar babies,” she explained as I rolled my eyes at the thought of that obnoxious mentally. Why does everything has to be treated like a monarchy?

“What scrunched up her panties?” I gestured the pin-up girl. “She’s been here for two months, been top sugar baby for six weeks straight and choose the top sugar daddy _on purpose_ ,” she emphasized.

“After they get the company perks, she would dump his sorry ass and come back here to keep her title,” she finished and I gaped at her.

“I have never met someone so shallow,” I remarked as I massaged the bridge of my nose and the thought of Pauline suddenly doesn’t seem so bad, after all. “Yeah, but she’s on her toes tonight because of you,” Olivia playfully tapped my nose with a boop and I let out a chuckle. “Well, rest assured she could keep her title,” I leaned back on the wall as I waited out for the rest of the roll call to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut short my chapter because it was getting way too long so don't go yet. I also add characters along the way, some OC here and there and then there's Sombra in this one but I won't add them to the tags because they are mainly minor to the plot and are just there for convenience.


	3. Reverse Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things started going your way, it all swindles down hereafter.

Once the evaluation portion came through, the stage manager informed that that we would each draw out a new number that is used for when we would come out to perform ascending. Sticking my hand in a top hat, I swirled my fingers around until I decided on a piece and pulled it out as I walked to the other side of the room and folded it open.

 _Twelve_ , it wrote and I cursed under my breath. I don’t want to wait that long and not to mention being the last to perform. I would have rather fared for either early or middle in terms of turns. Hearing the distress cry from the pin-up girl, it seems she was unsatisfied from the number she got as the other sugar babies tried to calm her down. Approaching her bravely, I tapped her shoulder and she turned around and furrowed her eyes at me.

“Want to switch? I don’t actually want to go last,” I held up my number at her and she widened her eyes. “Yes!” she immediately reached out and snatched the number out of my hands before I could even blink. “Thanks, rookie—looks like you _do_ know where to fall in line,” she gave me her number before she turned around and walked away giddily as I sighed.

Ungrateful, much? Looking on the number she exchanged with me, revealing the number nine? Or was it six, I don’t know. Turning the scrap of paper in every direction doesn’t really do much justice on which turn I was supposed to go. _Great_ , I had thought; if I had to go sixth, it would be awkward if nobody would come out only for me to come out late and nothing speaks second-hand embarrassment when you _think_ that’s your number when it’s not.

“Hey, do any of you guys get six or nine?” I called out to the other sugar babies, but they were all preoccupied with each other and lost in their little chatter as I sighed and felt smaller being in that room. Of course, why would anyone pay attention to me when they all are just so full of themselves?

* * *

 

Once _Give Me Some Sugar_ has started, there was a ton of variety these sugar babies would do when they’re number was called on. Some would sing a song, some would even have a little dance number and others would stick to stand-up comedy and some were even brave enough to put on a one-person play, which I enjoyed very much watching.

Thankfully, when the number six came around it was Miss Clover that took the stage and she did a little cheer number, with pom-poms in hand and she looked like the perfect epitome of a sugar baby—girly, jumpy and perky, something I always see as a trope when I watch television. The crowd greatly appreciated each performance, giving them rounds of applause and some even with a standing ovation but even with all of these great performers, Gabriel remained unfazed and would instead check his phone when he seemed really uninterested.

“We’re almost finished now—here’s your favourite secretary, number 9!” the emcee announced my queue as I gave Olivia a last look, and she just gave me a thumbs up before I stepped on to stage with my heels clicking behind me. Turning to the crowd, they all suddenly sat up eagerly and kept their eyes on me as I spotted Gabriel looking up from his phone, and kept it back in his pocket as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees together. Even Gabriel was looking forward for my performance.

Nodding at the technician at the stage wing, I kept my head hung low until the music had started as I slowly forget everything—everything that I would nitpick to the core and all the bad things that I don’t enjoy greatly, and just give in to the music. As the music started picking up at its pace, I raised my head with a smile and started dancing like all those nights I practice tirelessly to.

Hopefully, I nail every cue and that my pencil skirt won’t restrict most of my movements but also keep giving the crowd the best expression. I hope my face speaks sensual and teasing, and I hope they all don’t get offended by the song that I chose because that’s the only song that I’m feeling with right now. The crowd was evidently excited to see me, cheering and whistling as I danced and they sang along even and I couldn’t stop smiling even bigger than I could—I didn’t even want to see how Gabriel would react.

Once the chorus hits, it’s where I unleash all of my energy on with knife-cutting moves as I walked down on the runway. The crowd was almost at a riot now that I was closer to them and some even got off of their seats to come closer to the runway to get a closer look. Before the last portion of the chorus ends comes my favourite part in where I drop it low slowly following the rhythm of the song and sat at the edge of the runway, hanging my legs off and raised one as I took the tip of my shoes on a nearby sugar daddy in front of me.

 _You say I’m crazy_ , I dragged my foot down ever so featherly on his chest as he paused his breathing for a second and I locked my eyes on him, drooping it a little and the crowd was deafening than ever.

 _I got you crazy_ , my foot then caressed upwards until I was almost cupping his cheek with it and he completely lost it—he was wrapped around my finger.

 _You’re nothing but a_ , almost sadly, I gently pushed him with my foot before I swung it back on top of the stage to help me stand up and continue to dance, sending a wink his way as he slumped back in his seat and stared at me. I walked back to the stage much to the crowds dismay but continued cheering anyways.

I posed with my back turned and my waist craned around to see the crowd and flashed them a smile when the song had finished. To my shock, they all stood up from their seats and gave me a standing ovation. Gabriel didn’t stood up, but at least he was nice enough to clap—albeit slowly, for my performance as I beamed brighter. I hadn’t realize how well receive my performance was, it felt very fulfilling.

“That, was something else!” the emcee came on the stage again and I broke my posture, only to face the crowd again and bowed slightly at them as they still continued with their applause it almost made me overwhelmed. “I see we have a fan favourite here,” the emcee gestured towards the crowd and I tossed my head and couldn’t help myself to have a laugh. _Please_ , they haven’t seen all the act prepared yet, it’s a bit too soon to choose a favourite.

“Alright, it’s time for some Q&A with yours truly,” he passed me a microphone and the crowd resumed back into their seats as some have their hands up already, beckoning for my attention. “Your pick, sweetheart—but not too long, you’ve got five minutes,” the emcee informed and I nodded at him before I turned back to the crowd, my eyes scanning those with their hands up until I picked one at the near front.

An elderly gentlemen, his face was bearded and donned in a striped navy suit with a gentle smile on his face and the room fell silent for him to voice out his question. “Would you have a chance to an old timer?” he asked in his gruff voice as the other elderly men in the room cheered, supporting their fellow age group and I couldn’t help but grin at their antics which was surprisingly adorable.

“I don’t think age should be a matter to keep me from having the pleasure of being acquainted together,” I held up the mike from my mouth as the crowd gave a round of applause for the old gentlemen, whom bowed at me mannerly before he took his seat. Hands were lifted to the air again as they sounded to be picked and cast a quick flick at Gabriel, who sat there with hands together but still staring at me intently.

“You there, uh… daddy?” I said uncertainly and I tried not to show how uncomfortable I was from saying that, but the crowd loved it—they couldn’t stop whistling and howling as I blinked confusingly. The other sugar babies called all of them daddy, what was so different when I call them?

The man that I picked, probably a few years above of me but his age show with a few strands of grey hair here and there, wearing apparel that was probably too youthful for him—it almost looks like he was trying to be young on purpose but with the wrong approach. “Drop the innocent act, sweetheart—nobody likes the prude approach,” he rudely remarked and I couldn’t help but to gape at him shockingly, following by the loud gasps of the other guests as there were hushed voices regarding the man.

Furrowing my eyebrows together, I stood up more straight and kept my stance. “I think you’ve come to the wrong place—there’s not enough room for a _salty_ daddy to be here,” I bravely remarked and the whole fell silent, the inappropriate man blinked at me confusingly before he threw his hands in the air and stalked out of the room as the crowd slowly clapped at me for handling that.

“Sorry for that folks—sometimes people just don’t know how to be polite,” the emcee suddenly quipped beside me and I nodded at him. As we moved on, the crowd held their hands up again, and to my surprise—Gabriel also held up his hand, his gaze never left mine as I gulped and cursed at myself for what I was going to do; a part of me wants to give him the chance and ask away, but another part of me wants to outright ignore him just to get him riled up.

But, I came through and chose the better one.

“The gentlemen at the back,” I motioned my hand at him, and he tugged the corners of his mouth into a smirk as he stood up and the room suddenly became too eerily quiet, as if the angel of death himself stopped by. Even from a far, he looked dashing in his off black suit buttoned up paired with a deep red dress shirt underneath, the few buttons on top undone giving me a little view of his collarbones.

“Enough of what we want, what do _you_ want from any of us?” his voice rang and I felt a chill down my spine suddenly, and even with this distance between us, combined with the raised stage I still felt smaller than him. Not to mention very intimidated.

My eyes cast down onto my feet as I thought hard about this question. If I ever wanted a sugar daddy, I wouldn’t be in it for the money mostly—but being pampered with affection was just enough for me and not to mention no strings attached if we decided to call this off. Glancing at the sugar daddies present tonight, obviously it doesn’t matter who I go home with tonight—I’m sure they’re all loaded with money to the brim so I guess the only thing that’s lacking is an ideal character to be with.

“Clocks ticking, babe,” the emcee suddenly whispered in my ear and I broke out of my thoughts as I looked back at Gabriel, who stood there patiently with an eyebrow raised before I cleared my throat slightly.

“I… want something like a dance partner,” I then said, but Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows together and murmurs started to fill the room. “Not just literally—but, their professionalism, likewise,” I then started.

“A dance partner can be someone that could be closely intimate with us. Creating chemistry together in perfect rhythm but in the end that’s just what it is—a dance, in which no romantic feelings should be involved at all,” I continued, our eyes still interlocking with each other, never blinking once.

“And it’s kind of similar between a sugar daddy and a sugar baby… so to say because I—“ I could tell that I would start rambling aimlessly if I had continued on, so I managed to stop myself from continuing by biting back my tongue. “I hope that answers your question,” I said quickly before I shifted my weight on the other foot and to my surprise, Gabriel gave me a little smile—barely there, but I could see it.

“And that concludes our Q&A together—great performance, sweetheart, we’ll see you later,” the emcee ushered me to leave the stage as the crowd gave me one more round of applause in which I smiled back at them before disappearing behind the curtain.

“I’m impressed, chica,” Olivia greeted me again as the worst part had finally passed through but that still didn’t do any justice for my still thundering heart. “You took that stage like a pro. Hey, wanna go clubbing sometimes?” she then complimented and my ears perked from her mentioning of my performance as I sat down on an empty chair at the dressing room.

“You liked it? It was kind of hard to move in this skirt,” I straightened my skirt that mildly riding up my thigh but still decently covered enough. “Could have been better if you took larger steps, why’d you put on this skirt anyways?” she leaned her shoulder on the wall and rested a foot on it as well to keep her balanced and I stopped breathing for a while.

I couldn’t tell her that I came here directly after work—sure we’re becoming friends right now but it’s still a bit too soon to tell her every little detail about me. “I was running late, just grabbed what I could,” I half-lied as I took off of my heels and massaged my aching feet. Dancing in heels is a skill itself, and it makes the dance look sexy as hell but that doesn’t excuse the pain of wearing them.

Olivia just hummed in response, and I could tell she knows that I’m not being honest with her. Brushing it off, I decided to deal with that later—right now I need to attend with myself and thankfully enough, Olivia didn’t try to push me and I owe her one explanation after tonight would finally end.

* * *

 

Once everyone had their turn, we were all collected again backstage and was explained on how we would vote for the most desirable sugar daddy here tonight. The special app that was specially installed in my phone that I did a week ago would serve it’s purpose as we only need to log in and also key in our given code that would access us the evaluation sheet where they display the profile picture of the sugar daddy present tonight as well as extra data to see if there was anything eye catching.

We were all given about twenty minutes to choose and we only get to choose one so it all depends on us. Olivia and I sat together as we scrolled through and give in our two cents at each of the sugar daddy displayed and Olivia would point out whether which person was new or a regular among the crowd.

“This guy’s been stuck here for three months now—nobody knows what he’s actually looking for,” her vibrant purple nail tapped onto my phone screen, at the regular looking man followed by the bland personality but impressive career choice. “Maybe he just wants to enjoy the show,” I tried to defend him but Olivia thinks otherwise.

“There’s no point of signing up to be a sugar daddy if you won’t take a sugar baby yourself, chica,” she explained as I scrolled down lower, acting as a critique the people in the crowd.

“Too old,”

“Married,”

“Divorce on the way,”

“On the sugar daddy blacklist,” I widened my eyes at her for knowing so much I could tell she’s been in this business for a long time.

“It’s a thing—sugar babies would complain for fraud, abusiveness or reluctance to pay up,” Olivia shrugged as I continued to gulp. I don’t know any of these men tonight save for Gabriel, and he’s still mysterious to me. Of course just because I would vote for the sugar daddy, it doesn’t automatically mean that I would be directly assigned to them.

“Hey, it’s that papi from your Q&A,” Olivia pointed out to Gabriel’s picture as I tried to act natural, as if it was my first time seeing the name Gabriel Reyes. “I’ve seen him a couple of times, but he just looks uninterested mostly—must be a stick in the mud,” she quipped and I nodded. So this isn’t his first endeavour at Sugar + Secret, but if he’s uninterested then why does he keep coming back?

“Cute, I guess,” I tried to slide it off, hoping that Olivia doesn’t notice my bluff as I continued scrolling down. There were a few ones that looked dashingly handsome, and their info was almost inviting but I couldn’t keep my mind off of Gabriel, on how he paid attention to me for most of the night and how he pretends himself on not knowing me.

It’s not like this was our first meeting, but then again that day was two weeks ago—he could've forgotten about me.

“Oy, apurate chica—you’ve got five minutes,” Olivia pointed out and I fumbled with my fingers as I scrolled back up to where Gabriel was, and tapped on his checkbox before a pop out came out asking whether I was sure with my decision in which I didn’t even hesitate to choose yes. It then shows another tab where I had successfully voted for my sugar daddy as a sigh of relief came out of my mouth.

“Oh, going back to that papi I see,” Olivia wiggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn’t help but feeling flustered when she puts it that way. “I don’t know anyone else and besides—he seems nice enough,” I remarked, but kicking myself mentally because he is nowhere nice, but his friend surely is and I couldn’t forget his twinkling baby blue eyes.

“Whatever floats your boat, chica—come on, it’s almost time for you to go back out there,” she suddenly stood up from her seat as I followed, straightening out any folds or kinks on my shirt and skirt. As if on cue, the stage manager came out and called for all of us to stand by before we all are lined up on stage again following the same sequence before our performance. I found my way standing behind Miss Clover again as I flashed her a polite smile in which she graciously smiled back.

* * *

 

When the emcee announced for us to come back out, we all fall in line together and marched right out as the crowd cheered again, telling us they missed up and so but I couldn’t care less than being nervous as hell. Maybe I was expecting to get top sugar baby based on the turn out for tonight, but at the same time it didn’t matter that I do and not just that but the thoughts of leaving home for tonight alone seems slim, because somehow I managed to convince myself that maybe I do need a sugar daddy.

The emcee then started explaining again how _Sugar vs. Spice_ works and how the respective top categories are to be rewarded by a special package from Sugar + Secret. To start things off, the top sugar daddy was to be announced and everyone paid attention to the large screen as the list of names of sugar daddies appeared. An animation of how there would be percentage bars randomize at each names as there was accompanying music to anticipate until the final score was revealed, and the list of names rearranged itself from top to bottom.

The top sugar daddy was Hanzo Shimada, a Japanese scion of the Shimada clan that was really famous—he kept his seat dead center of the room but far back, and like Gabriel he really wasn’t fond of cheering or clapping even so he doesn’t grab my attention that much but the other sugar babies were ecstatic, as the other guests stood up to shake his hand and congratulate him as he made his way up on stage when he was called upon to.

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for—most desirable sugar baby is…!” the same table came out, only this time it was filled with sugar babies name and I could see my name at sixth place and the same animation ran again. I couldn’t help but to fiddle my fingers on the fabric of my silk scarf as the percentage bars moved rapidly, teasing us even about who has the most votes.

Before I could process what had happened next, I hadn’t realized that my name had echoed across the room and followed by loud cheering from the sugar babies and sugar daddies. When I looked back at the screen, my name was on top following by a percentage almost of 70%! That was more than half of the attendees here today that had voted for me.

 _I can’t believe it_ , I thought and had a hard time in what I should actually feel right now as I stepped forward, taking my stand next to the Asian man keeping a slight distance between us. There was like a void in my heart, my body unable to function properly for what just happened and it was too much for me to process, I didn’t even realize that I wasn’t smiling.

I craned my head around to see Miss Clover, who was beaming at me like crazy and clapped at me until I flicked my eyes toward the pin-up girl, who looked unsatisfied and almost crying as she crossed her arms together and rolled her eyes at me. I felt sorry for her almost, that I had ruin her reigning days as top sugar baby but at least we’re both on the same boat on how she's not keeping her title anymore. This is not what I planned for.

I was then handed a bouquet of fresh flowers with the colour variant of deep red, and a small framed plaque that had _Sweetest Sugar Baby_ engraved on it. Definitely would put this out in my living room whenever friends or family come over.

“Now, it’s time for the top sugar baby and sugar daddy to pick whoever they like!” the emcee announced and my heart dropped suddenly. Two words:

Holy.

_SHIT._

I have to pick one in front of all these people?!

Suddenly, the thought of leaving alone tonight seemed impossible because I can’t just straight out say “Oh, sorry—I was just doing this for fun.” I would obviously be lashed out, get beaten up even and I might be just as terrible as pin-up girl but probably worse because here I just won what the other sugar babies want and just decide for myself that I’m not going to pick a sugar daddy.

Scanning the crowd, their eyes were on me tantalizingly as they all waved my way, telling me to pick them and keep their empty promises my way as I slowly felt being swallowed up by the immense attention I was given to. And I had to act fast, if not then not only I would embarrass myself but also gain unlikely enemies just in one night.

“What’s wrong?” a hand suddenly found my waist and I was suddenly pulled towards the Shimada heir as I couldn’t hide my surprise on my face and my body completely stiffened. This guy was getting awfully close, but even with that straight face you could tell he looks as if he would eat me right there and I had gulped.

“I’m fine,” I gave him a polite smile as I pulled his hand off of me and I took a step back before my gaze turned to Gabriel, who sat down and on his phone as if nothing had just happened. As if he could feel being watched, he raised his head to meet my gaze and he had the audacity to smirk at me before he fiddled away with his phone.

Excusing myself, Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows together as I came down the stage and braced myself for what I was actually doing.

Avoiding every sugar daddy trying to call for me, I set my sights on the far back of the room as I contemplated whether this was a good idea or not but these are desperate times and I would rather choose someone that I actually know of rather than walk out with someone I have to take the liberty to get know with.

Standing now in front of him, Gabriel had noticed my presence and looked up from his phone. Keeping it back in his pocket, he cocked an eyebrow at me as I flicked my head to the side, his large friend looking at us as if he was anticipating my next move as I curled my hands into fists and took a deep breath before I decided to do something reckless.

Pushing Gabriel back onto the chair, he looked at me surprised when I had given myself a seat on his lap with an arm slung around his shoulders, bringing our bodies close than I would have liked as I looked at him, trying to find an approving sign from him. Suddenly, his mouth curled up into a smirk as he casually slung an arm around my waist to keep me steady and placed a hand on my thigh awfully high as I slightly jumped from his touch.

“Sorry, boys—she made her choice,” Gabriel turned to the other sugar daddies as they whined but some of them cheered when I had finally chosen my sugar daddy.

And just like that, my life was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with this story, I sometimes go overboard with the word count so sorry in advance if it's too long to read on and the song is Womanizer btw


	4. Natural Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to not be a sugar baby personafied.

After the event had ended, Gabriel and I then signed a few papers together to claim the perks sponsored by Sugar + Secret which is an exclusive deluxe spa package for two and get this—it’s halfway across the state and they even provided us free open ended tickets that I couldn’t help but to scoff because they could afford themselves to go to the location whenever they wanted to.

They even gave us the number of the hotel manager we would be staying at so we could tell them that we were coming.

After gathering my stuff from backstage, and purposely pretended that the salty sugar babies in the room calling me awful names and telling me it was my loss for not picking Hanzo and not to mention that pin-up girl even threatened that she would have her throne back and all I could do was tell her that it was hers because I was never coming back after tonight.

Of course, I managed to exchange numbers with Olivia and promised each other we would hang out in the near future.

My footsteps felt heavy as I dreaded to where I was going after I would meet up with Gabriel again. He was surprisingly calm with all of this, still strict and uptight as ever but at least he agreed to become my sugar daddy to my surprise and reluctance but it was all because I couldn’t really leave the place alone, not after I was voted the _most desirable sugar baby_ —surely everyone would want a piece of me.

Stepping out at the lobby of the place, Gabriel stood there alone as he checked his watch and tapped his feet impatiently. The place was also full with the other guests that were here tonight, some already have sugar babies on their arms and some were leaving the place alone with a sad face on their face. Not wanting to keep him waiting, I quicken my pace and the sound of my clicking heels had gotten his attention as he turned to me with his usual scowl on his face.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” I apologized to him, but he cocked his head, unsatisfied with my answer and I could only sigh and take all of my remaining pride before I looked at him again. “ _Daddy,_ ” I reluctantly finished and his mouth curled up into a smile before he took everything I was holding to my surprise and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and was forced to oblige.

“It’s fine, bebita—it’s worth the wait,” the way he said my new pet name purred right into my ear as it sent a shiver down my spine. Damn it, why did he have to be so suave and made it come out so natural?

Opening the passenger seat of his car, I gave him one more look before I sat down first on the seat and swung my legs inside before he closed the door. Instantly reaching out to the seatbelt behind me and strapped myself in as he put my things at the back of the car before he slides himself in the driver’s seat.

He suddenly turned to me with a hand reaching out to me and I involuntarily leaned away from him, surprised from what he was trying to do but his hand stopped in midair when he saw that I had already wore my seatbelt.

“You didn’t have to that yourself, hermosa—I can do it for you,” he retracted his hand and scratched his goatee as I was suddenly taken aback from his gentle behaviour. It was a huge contrast then the times when we were in the subway, it was hard for me to believe that this was the same man that couldn’t even bother with my existence.

“Oh, sorry—just used to do this the first thing when I’m in a car,” I dug my hands in my lap, embarrassed that I had ruined what he tried to attempt. He just hummed in response before he turned back to the front and started the engine as I felt my shoulders heavy. He’s getting upset with me, I could tell and I basically just signed my death certificate if I had continued to sit there silently.

“Next stop,” a hand was rested on the steering before he looked at me again and I blinked at him.

“Home,” he just said and stepped on the gas and I have never been so grateful to put on the seatbelt before.

* * *

 

The ride to where he was taking me was silent.

It didn’t felt awkward or anything, it was probably because of me because I’m already being a bad sugar baby already not being into this whole situation but luckily enough, Gabriel didn’t try to question me right there as he calmly drove into the night.

I recognized this part of the city where there were more luxurious and high-end stores and condominiums at, and it _felt_ even nicer being inside of a car that’s up with its standards. I tried not to gawk at the passing buildings outside my window as it was lively than I had imagined and decided to remain professional—but what actually does make a sugar baby professional?

Coming inside of a parking in one of the luxurious building that could supply me for life if I had owned one, Gabriel parked his car at his personal parking spot that has a sign propelled to the ceiling with his car plate number and the initials _Reyes, G._

I automatically tried to unclasp my seatbelt but Gabriel took hold of my hand suddenly, startling me as I looked at him confusingly before he undid my seatbelt himself and a sense of realization left my mind as I gave him a small thank you. I then proceeded on making more mistakes when I automatically turned to get out of the car myself before I felt a hand on my thigh and that seemed to get my attention back to him.

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” Gabriel asked with a straight face and I felt my cheeks heating up when he noticed how inexperienced I was. “Go ahead—but I’ll let that slide just this once,” he then removed his hand from my thigh before he got out of the car himself and I proceeded the same.

With all of my things in his arm, he went and collected me at the other side of the car and casually slung his free arm around my waist and though I was startled at first, I let him when I remembered back my many mistakes. _I’m supposed to depend on him damnit,_ I snapped in my mind as Gabriel led me to the lobby where we were greeted by the bellboy and Gabriel greeted him back when all I could do was nod my head at him.

Leading me to the elevator where an operator was already inside. Gabriel didn’t even tell him what floor he was going when the operator just pressed on the button as I decided to distract myself by listening to the calming elevator music in hopes this would all pass peacefully. Many scenarios played in my mind as the indicator lit on each floor and when I thought we reached his floor, it still kept going on.

Maybe if I couldn’t handle all of this pressure, I at least have a roof to jump off to.

The elevator softly dinged and the doors slides smoothly as Gabriel thanked the operator and proceeded to lead me down to his apartment. Stopping in front of the door of what seems to be his place, he pulled out a card from his pocket and a latch could be heard as he opened the door for me. I gave him a look before I stepped inside gingerly, still baffled with how calm we both were.

The place was smaller than I had expected but still it was enough for one person to live here and it was double the size than my studio apartment. It was blandly decorated with minimalist paintings hung on the matte dark grey walls. It felt ghostly almost but I could see how it is very Gabriel and suits him very well.

“Would you like something to drink?” Gabriel’s voice interrupted my appreciation of his place as I turned to his direction, who was standing at his kitchenette and held the fridge door ready. “Water's just fine,” I replied meekly, there was a time and place for me to drink but not right now—in this case, I have to be absolutely sober if I want answers out of him.

Nodding at me, I heard him opened the fridge’s door as I let myself have a seat at one of his black velvet sofas and I wanted to sleep on it instantly now I had realized how _tired_ was from everything tonight but I knew very well that tonight is far from ending.

Gabriel then approached me with a wine glass that has iced water in one and white wine in the other as I thanked him when he passed my glass to me. We both sat there together in silent, not knowing how to start out—heck, I don’t even know where I should bring up first… why I was there, why had I chosen him and why did he _chose me?_

“Can I be frank?” I decided to start, and he instantly looked at me as he brought down his glass from a sip. “Shoot,” he simply said and I took a deep breath as I steeled my heart from what I was going to ask.

“Why I was there tonight… and why I decided to choose you—it was all unplanned, just to be clear,” I then clarified as he placed his wine glass on the coffee table near us and turned to me, keeping his eyes on me as I gulped on how deep I could fall into those eyes. “I was actually honoured that you chose me, bebita—your words hurt me just a little bit,” he slung an arm around the sofa, closely behind my shoulders as his other hand scratched his beard and I couldn’t get over on what he had called me.

Screw the usual pet names, Spanish pet names is where it’s at.

“I wasn’t given much of a choice actually,” I said truthfully and placed my wine glass on the coffee table as well before I tucked a hair behind my hair and looked at him. “I didn’t want to choose, truth be told—but let me just say that I had to choose because of the spot I was put in,” I cleared the air about that matter but Gabriel just hummed questionably.

“And out of many men that could provide you, why choose me, carino?” he softly purred the last part. A new one to add to the ever expanding list, _nice._

“I only recognized you and—“ I didn’t know what I had said past that, but I could tell they were all just meaningless rambles as I failed to realize that but probably because my mind was somewhere else and let my mouth spout out everything that passes my mind and thankfully, Gabriel held out his hand to motion me from stop talking.

“S-Sorry—I’m still not functioning properly after all of this,” I rubbed my neck as I looked down on my lap to avoid his gaze. “So, you basically threw yourself on me because I was the only one you knew?” the way he put it simply made me look at him as I blushed profusely. “I _may_ threw myself on you literally—but don’t flatter yourself, Mr. Reyes,” I snapped at him but he suddenly smirked at me.

“I like the sound of my name from your lips, bebita,” the hand that was on the sofa behind me suddenly took one of my locks as he felt it through his fingers. I had to bit back my tongue from letting out a surprised mewl as the strands of hair fell through his fingers.

“I’m not mad at you, hermosa—so don’t worry if you think that you’re not going to come out of this place alive,” Gabriel had assured and I widened my eyes at him confusingly. “Tonight actually happened in my favour, thankfully and even if you weren’t put in the spot to choose,” he paused before inched closer to me as the back of his other hand caressed my cheek gently and I melted there for a second, before the words he said later made me nudge away from him as I looked at him with my lips pursed.

“I would have come over to you and ask to be your sugar daddy,” Gabriel finished as I couldn’t help but to scowl at him. “Why would you want me to be your sugar baby? I obviously don’t know what I’m doing,” I crossed my arms together and looked away but a chuckle rumbled from his chest.

“I was intrigued by your little speech up there,” Gabriel pulled my chin gently with his hand, making me look at him as I blinked. “You’re different than the other sugar babies I had,” he started but I rolled my eyes at him and flicked his hand away.

“I’m not going to listen to you comparing me to your old flames,” I had warned him and stood up even, not wanting to hear him anymore but I was stopped when a hand enveloped my wrist and pulled me before I could start walking away. “Don’t you want to hear me what do I have to say for tonight?” he stared me up with his round eyes that were slightly drooped that I had guessed because he was just tired.

“You think age doesn’t matter—that’s great, because I’m not very young myself but I’m not old enough to be your grandfather so don’t worry,” he then started and that had gotten my attention as I turned to him slowly, his hand still wrapped around my wrist.

“The way you told off that asshole, not every girl would do that especially in front of tons of high-ranking geezers in there,” Gabriel then held both of my hands in his and my breath hitched from this very sweet gesture. I didn’t always have the pleasure of having someone to coax me, normally my previous relationships would just leave me be to give me space to calm down but this was eye-opening.

“And your theory of that sugar daddies are just the same as dance partners—I felt that,” he said and all I could do was look at him quizzically, trying to find the sense in his words. “When I decided to become a sugar daddy, it’s because I want an outlet to relieve my starvation for physical affection,” he started and I couldn’t even feel more uncomfortable from the way he put his words in.

“And not just for sex, just to be clear with you but small gestures like waking up next to someone, holding hands for no apparent reason and just having the presence of someone that you know you could freely do what normal couples do,” he then clarified but that still didn’t clear the air about him. Is this guy too busy, he couldn't find someone to call his girlfriend or something?

“But, because I’m so busy I would rather be it unconventional—no strings attached, if you will,” Gabriel added shortly and I furrowed my eyebrows at him from hearing something that I couldn’t settle down with my brain. “You sound very lonely, Mr. Reyes,” I said nonchalantly as I stared him down but all he could do was chuckle at me. “It’s not because I wanted to be, carino,” he cooed softly as he brought up my hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles, feeling the heat rushing on my cheeks from the sudden gesture.

“Of course—I chose you because that dance and your little get up was exceptionally sexy,” he said, the movement of his lips glided on my hands as I grimaced at him before I pulled my hands away from him after he _had_ to comment about how I looked.

Don’t get me wrong—I love it when people praise for my performance and how I looked, those are very welcoming and also makes me feel like my blood, sweat and tears aren’t wasted for a dead crowd. But hearing Gabriel praise me for that just makes me feel like I shouldn’t take it as a compliment—it felt like he was mocking me.

When we first met in the subway I would admit that we got off the wrong foot, and I’d sure as hell be perplexed if a kid suddenly decided to butt in a conversation and even tell me where I should be going. But Gabriel just acted as if nothing had happened that day like he didn’t totally just brushed me off. If Jack was the one who I’d ended up with I don’t think I would have minded because he was being so nice to me despite being unacquainted, but this is _Gabriel_ , we’re talking about—someone that can’t even show some courtesy when someone apologizes to them.

Walking away from him, I stood in front of his clear windows that had stretched from the ceiling to the floor, giving me an exceptional view of the night sky with the illuminating lights from the skyscrapers, truly a place that never seems to sleep later in the night. Crossing my arms together, I started thinking on how to escape this situation—should he accept that I don’t want any of this now that he practically saved my ass from embarrassment back there.

Seeing Gabriel walking towards me from the jaded reflection in the window, I watched him until he was directly behind me and I could feel the heat he was emanating from his body. Suddenly, he took one of my hands and held it up as another hand rested on top of my other hand and I felt an alien feeling when he started swaying our bodies together.

I always hated this little swaying of two bodies together whenever I see it in movies. It might seem sweet and simple but I always thought it to be boring, but that’s just because I’ve never experience something like this personally.

A new feeling that I don’t get to experience that much because of how long I’ve been dancing alone for so long, it was almost imminent that I had craved for something like this. I couldn’t help myself but to lean back into his hold and felt my head tucked under his chin as I heard his throat grumbled as a soft humming sounded from him.

I don’t even know how sugar daddies worked but Gabriel sure does knows what he’s doing and I don’t why I would be so surprised he managed to coax me.

“Too forward, bebita?” he suddenly asked and I met his eyes from our reflection in the window. The sight of us together, almost seemed domestic and I have never imagined to see myself like this—a relationship was something I had put in the back of the mind for so long, I hadn’t realized how lonely I actually was.

“More than I’d wanted,” I confirmed his suspicion as he nodded in affirmative, nestling his scratchy chin in my hair. “Apologies, carino—it’s just that it’s refreshing having someone that still has a sense to herself,” he turned me around so we were facing each other, hands still on my waist and holding my hand.

“Yeah, that’s probably because I don’t know what I’m exactly doing actually,” I admitted, looking away from him and decided to stare at the little exposed flesh from his unbuttoned dress shirt. “Don’t worry, I’ll lead the way,” he gently lifted my chin up as I met his deep, brown eyes again and before I had realized what happened next, he leaned down on me and I involuntarily leaned away from him until I realized what I did was probably offended him.

“S-Sorry, this is all just too fast,” I had said and pushed his hands away from me, wrapping my arms around myself to keep me from fidgeting. “Yeah, I figured—so why don’t we start with that first,” Gabriel then head back to the sofa, beckoning me to join him and I walked back towards him and took a seat adjacently to him.

“I would like you to become my sugar baby—someone that I could spoil to death and just enjoy the company, and then some,” he wiggled his eyebrows at me at the last part and I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes at him. “All I want in return, is your cooperation and your utmost dedication to me whenever I want to spend time with you,” he proposed.

“So, you want to hire me as a girlfriend?” I cocked my eyebrows at him from listening to his little proposition. Sure, the things he said sounds like what a sugar daddy and sugar baby would do but so does a girlfriend and boyfriend, just without having the allowance and attending fancy parties together.

“More or less—I just like to know that I have someone to spoil and someone to have on my arm at all times,” Gabriel gave me a wink and I chuckled at him dryly from his statement. “Anything else you want to add?” he then asked me and I sat up and looked at him earnestly.

“Yeah—and some questions, too if you care to enlighten me,” I inquired and he just nodded at me, signalling me to proceed. “I know that you’re expecting many things from me, and I want to apologize in advance if I had ever done something that would cross the line,” I started, remembering what happened in the car earlier.

“A-And about the physical affection that you want,” I could feel myself being shy talking about this as I tried to shake it off. Of course, I wasn’t a stranger to those kinds of things—I regularly touch myself if I was in the mood. I was even in a casual relationship before this, but I wouldn't want to talk about that now. It just ruins the mood for me whenever I remember about the bad break up.

“I would rather having us move on slowly, at my own pace,” I had suggested and it worries me when Gabriel suddenly braced a hand on his knee as his other one scratched his beard, thinking thoroughly from my suggestion before he looked at me again. “And here I thought you didn’t want us to get physical together,” he suddenly smirked at me and I couldn’t stop myself from smacking him in the arm lightly.

“Yeah, well—I choke on my toothbrush in the mornings, so don’t get too excited,” I then remarked, crossing my legs together. “Of course, carino—anything to make you comfortable,” he then agreed with my suggestion and I smiled at him generously.

“And, _please,_ don’t make me call you…” my words trailed off, unable to gather up the courage to say it. Gabriel looked at me patiently, eyebrows furrowed together and waited for me to finish what I was trying to say. “Call you that,” I finished vaguely, but that still didn’t wipe off the confusion on his face.

“Call me… what? Be specific, hermosa,” he encouraged me as I sighed deeply, can’t believe myself that I couldn’t even say something so simple, something that I used to call my dad until it outgrown me.

“ _Daddy_ ,” I muttered under my breath, not loud enough but Gabriel had heard it crystal clear given the look he gave me after. One corner of his lips tugged up into a smirk and his teeth flashed at me, as he looked at me mischievously when he suddenly pulled me closer until I was practically on his lap and I blushed madly from his advances.

“I won’t have that, hermosa,” his mouth was so close to my ear, his hot breath hitting my skin didn’t stop me from shivering as I squirmed under his touch and how his little pet name managed to have me wrapped around his finger.

“You can make me not have anything physical with you—I could take that, but trust me when I say that I _will_ have you call me _daddy_ ,” he purred into my ear as a wandering hand slowly made circles on my hip as I pressed my thighs together.

“Especially in private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 13th in my place, and it's also my birthday! I'm officially legal, ladies and gents-- pls leave your best booze and drugs in the comments lol


	5. Whisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar daddies aren't that bad until they know your weakness

Waking up to the most luxurious feeling of both maximum comfort and also enveloped in warmth almost felt surreal to me but it all felt so right in place.

I’ve never had a sleep that nice since I finished my final year project back in university but this time it felt even nicer, probably because the bed probably costs more than my entire tuition.

Wait, this isn’t my bed—it never felt this nice.

Did I go home with someone yesterday? But I don’t remember calling, and I’m pretty sure I would wake up with a hangover if I did.

Fluttering my eyes open, I was greeted with the sleeping face of a man who is most definitely older than me—but still devilishly handsome despite the dim lighting of the room. He held me unexpectedly close, with arms around my waist and our legs entangled together, and my hands were placed lightly on his bare chest as I slowly retracted them.

Suddenly, the man started stirring in his sleep and all I could do was watch in horror when he was finally awoken, eyes drooped when he looked at me and a sleepy smile formed on his lips. “Buenos dias, hermosa,” he greeted me groggily and suddenly everything clicked when I heard that little pet name that I adored so much.

Did I really slept with my sugar daddy the first night together?

I started scrambling myself away from him after reality hit me like a brick but Gabriel quickly brought me closer to him until our chests were both in contact and I couldn’t help myself but to blush from this sudden closeness. Since when I’ve been this shy with someone?

“Just a little longer, hermosa—not after what we had last night,” my head was tucked under his chin as he affectionately brushed my hair and all I could do was stare at his exposed torso that was literally right in front of me. “L-Last night?” I repeated after him and I could feel his chest rumbled as he let out a chuckle to my horror.

“Ay, did you forget? Let me enlighten you then,” suddenly our positions were shifted and I was found pinned down by his arms rested on the sides of my face and Gabriel looked glorious above me, his toned torso all for display for me as I felt the warmth emanating from him.

“You had been so nice to follow along after where we left off last night at the couch,” Gabriel leaned forward, until his mouth was inches away from my ear and I squirmed after feeling his hot breath against my skin. A hand suddenly found the locks of my hair and started playing with it, feeling the strands through his fingers.

“You followed along, and submit to me like the good girl you are,” he continued his hand rubbing slowly along my neck down to my nape that I involuntarily craned as I felt his rough fingers one by one along my skin. “Oh, the pretty noises you made never fail to make me yearn for them, bebita—you are like a song I would religiously play,” he praised and I surprised myself when I small whine came out of me when a finger trailed down to the curve of my shoulders and my hands were on his chest, trying to push him away but it was rested there without vigour of resisting.

“But what really drove me mad was,” his words trailed off with his hand now on my collarbones, rubbing little circles as I anticipated for his words to finish. “Hearing you calling me _daddy_ endlessly,” he finished and suddenly, my conscience was clear and everything suddenly fit like a glove. Finding my new found strength, I had pushed Gabriel away when he was caught off guard and stumbled off bed with a loud grunt, revealing that he still has his sweatpants on and I was wearing a t-shirt—his probably, because it smelt like him and my tights were still intact.

“If you’re going to convince me we actually slept, at _least_ make it believable,” I sat up from bed and stretched my arms above my head as I heard him chuckle and stood up from the ground. “What gave it away, bebita?” he sat at edge of the bed as he turned to me and I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

 

_The night before..._

“I will make you call me daddy, especially in private,” he purred into my ear as I gathered all of my strength and pushed him away, until I was stumbled back onto the sofa and Gabriel had the gall to laugh at me. “Sorry, carino—just giving you a glimpse of what you’re going to get soon,” he reposed himself as I sat up and kept a scowl on my face.

“That wasn’t funny, you know very well we’re going at my own pace,” I had reminded him and crossed my arms at him and Gabriel still looked at me mischievously. “Apologies, hermosa—your little bite is what keeps me going,” he took my hand and I instantly softened when he placed a gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

“You really know what you’re doing, do you?” I wondered. “I try my best to treat my bebita the way she deserves,” he praised once more and if only he could spout out his little Spanish pet names, I would ask him to marry me right there.

Glancing at the time, it was really getting late and I doubt if Gabriel would let me go home on my own which meant that I would have to crash at his place, much to my dismay especially because it’s our first meeting together officially and I don’t want to come out too forward.

“It’s late, you should sleep here tonight,” Gabriel said as if on cue and I looked at him quizzically. “And let you take advantage?” I cocked my eyebrow at him but he just smirked. “As inviting that sounds, maybe another time—I’m as tired as you,” he snickered at me before standing up and offered me a hand that I graciously took before he pulled me up.

His bedroom was adequate, but it was fully functional with a king-sized bed and a walk-in closet the other side and also an on-suite bathroom that had the other door lead it to. I feel like speck being inside of this very luxurious room, I don’t think I’m worthy enough to actually step into this place.

“Here, you’ve probably worn that all day,” Gabriel handed me a folded black t-shirt and I let out a small thank you before I made my way to the bathroom to get changed. I swapped my blouse for the t-shirt albeit baggy, but still comfortable and I pulled out of my pencil skirt leaving my tights on as I folded my discarded clothes before I stepped outside.

Gabriel had also changed, I couldn’t help but to blush seeing his now bare torso and donned in black sweatpants. He honestly looked like a Greek sculpture and I would believe him if he said he was. When he looked up at me, a smile tugged on his lips before he beckoned me to come closer, and I did without hesitation and held my hands when I got closer.

“Sleep with me tonight, hermosa,” Gabriel had purred and I blushed from his sudden forwardness. “Nothing will happen—I assure you, just want to wake up next to someone new,” he reassured but I cocked my head at him, still unsure whether I should follow along or not.

“I could sleep on the couch.”

“Nonsense—I would never let my baby girl sleep on a darn couch.”

“Then _you_ sleep on the couch,” I had countered but Gabriel could just scoff at my suggestion. “Consider this your first request from your sugar daddy, lest you should follow,” Gabriel had declared boldly and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

“Fine,” I said simply but he shook his head.

“Fine, what? I won’t let you rest until you say what I want,” he had challenge and I gave him an exasperated sigh before I came up with an idea.

“How about a good night’s kiss _instead_ of calling you that,” I had suggested, decided to go on a bolder approach and his eyebrows raised from that, as I cheered a little inside for managing to surprise him twice tonight.

“Fair enough,” he closed his eyes and clicked his tongue before he pulled me down onto the bed, his large arms secured me into his embrace as I felt flushed against his sturdy demeanour. “I’m waiting,” he said, as my heart thundered in my chest as I stared into his deep, brown eyes in disbelief for the next stupid thing I was going to do.

Playing it safe, I cupped his bearded face with my hand and brought him closer, placing a soft kiss on his cheek as I felt his beard tickling my lips before I pulled back and looked back at him.

“Good night, _daddy_ ,” I said unwillingly before I rolled out of his embrace onto the other side of the bed, taking my side as I faced him and watched him smiled at me satisfied with my act of assertiveness for getting both what he had wanted.

"Sleep tight, querida,” was what I last heard before I indulged myself into the swallowing feeling of the plush bed.

* * *

 

 “One thing is that didn’t happened last night,” I declared before I got out of bed and walked to my bag to get my phone to check my messages.

**_3 New Message (s)_ **

**Somboop:** _Olivia here, didn’t drink that much last night but I’m hammered x_  
**Paulinexoxo:** _totally missed u at the party last night, wish u could come [attached photo]  
_ **Talon:** _Get amazing deals this coming holiday with…_

Replying to Olivia’s message first, telling her that I felt the same even from a good night’s rest. Opening Pauline’s message, the photo attached to it was a few of staff from our office partying their asses off and I could see that Pauline was dangerously close to one of male co-workers that just sounded alarms in my brain because if it could work the same in the workplace, fraternizing with the co-worker is a big no-no.

Large arms suddenly wrapped around my midsection threw me off suddenly when I felt Gabriel’s head rested on the back of my head as he softly hummed and I scoffed. “Are you usually this cuddly in the morning?” I had asked and I could feel his chuckle with our bodies close to each other.

“I just like the feeling, nothing too personal,” he replied as he buried his face into my hair, whiffing my scent as I gradually relaxed into his embrace before I realized that it was a Saturday. The weekend had only started and today was my only day off before I could agonize completely on Sunday.

“I assume you’re free tonight?” his moving lips mumbled against the back of my head as I hummed in response. Saturdays was the only time I would catch up on my TV shows, though it’s weird for me to admit that considering a lot of people would prefer streaming services than good old TV but that’s just my preference because I could never figure out what to watch if I had subscribed to one.

“Good, because I have an event tonight, and guess who’s going to be my lucky plus one?” he turned me around so I was facing him and I cocked an eyebrow at him, confused from his question. “Is that an invitation, because it doesn’t feel like one,” I dryly snapped at him and there was a look of shock to his face when I had said it.

“You really have a mouth on you, hermosa—but that’s fair, would you be my date for a gala party tonight?” Gabriel had asked formally, like a high school senior asking a freshman to prom. “I guess—but I don’t have a dress,” I had half-agreed, thinking about my wardrobe which is just full of pants and tights, the only formal wear was the ones I wore to office but no dress, and even if there were any I would have probably outgrown them.

“Then it’s settled—we’re going shopping after lunch,” he grabbed my hand and twirled me around like a ballerina as I almost missed my balance but managed by finding my hand on his arm as I looked up at him with an annoyed look. “As much as that sounds exciting—I need to go home to get a change of clothes,” I said as a matter of fact for I feel uncomfortable for not showering at least once every day.

“Good, I’ll take you there,” said Gabriel and I immediately shook my head at him at the thought of him knowing where I would live. “I can take the subway…” my words trailed off as I rambled on and on about how we could meet up at a specific place at a certain time just to avoid him know where I would live but a deep scowl formed on his face.

“I know you’re new to this and all but—god, do I really have to call you out every time?” he said as he scratched his beard and I blinked at him, not realizing what he said was mostly right and I wanted to crawl into somewhere and hide. “It’s just that I’ve been independent all my life, so—“”I got it,” he interrupted me.

“How about every time you do something a sugar baby shouldn’t, you owe me one daddy,” Gabriel had proposed and I gawked at him from his wild suggestion. “Are you _serious_?” I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to find any sense at this whole situation where I am forced to call him what he wants, but another part of my brain wanted to agree—nagging at myself that maybe I should do what he says because after all, he _is_ paying.

“Starting right now,” a cocky smirk formed on his mouth. “I will send you home so you could freshen up, and then we could go for lunch,” he kept his mouth rambling on what we should do today.

“I told you, I can get home on my own,” I argued but a finger wiggled in front of me and a knowing smile formed on his lips. “That’s one daddy, bebita,” he had warned and I stammered at him when he started to keep count. “Hey, that’s not fair!” I crossed my arms together and stared at him maliciously but he just threw his head back and laughed, as if everything to him was a joke.

“And I have the privilege to have you use my daddies whenever I want, wherever I want,” he turned around, crossed the room towards his closet and pulled out an outfit, something that he would wear for the day. Biting back my tongue from telling him to screw himself, saving me from trouble and most importantly preventing me from earning any daddy calls for him and I couldn’t help but to cringe from the thought of it.

“Now you could go wait outside, or stay and watch, carino,” he winked at me before he entered the bathroom as I groaned in displeasure and stalked outside, waiting for him at the living room.

* * *

 

“Turn here and, there it is,” I had gave Gabriel my final instructions leading to the street down my apartment and I felt embarrassed almost for showing him the way to my place which is a large contrast to where he lives as I hoped he wouldn’t have any second thoughts from having me. “I’ll be quick, so stay put,” I gathered up my things—the bouquet of flowers that needed to be put in a vase ASAP, the plaque and everything else I gotten from last night needed to be put away, and I was itching to take a shower.

“Two daddies,” Gabriel had suddenly said and I stared him down. “What did I do now?” I rolled my eyes as my asked, wondering what I did wrong for me to earn a daddy. “You’re supposed to show your daddy where you live—I need to make sure you’re not living in a dump,” he had explained and my thought went back to the state of my apartment, where I just remembered I just dumped everything of my work stuff somewhere in the living room which was partially my bedroom with a divider, the few dishes in the sink and I didn’t sweep the floor for a week—it’s going to be _disgusting_ for him.

“Yeah, well brace yourself,” I just said and turned to leave the car before Gabriel pulled me back and I winced at myself for repeating the same mistake as of last night. Gabriel got out of the car and I saw him walking towards my side with a grand smile on his face, clearly enjoying his little game. “That’s _three_ daddies, carino,” he said when he had opened the car door for me and I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes as I gave him a half-heartedly thank you.

Arriving at my apartment, I quickly find an empty vase to put my wilting flowers and carefully shoved everything else I was holding onto the kitchen counter as I raced off to at least make the place look easy on the eyes. I didn’t even paid attention to Gabriel who looked around the place as I was busying myself rearranging a lot of things in the room when I heard him cleared his throat.

“Did you forget why we’re here in the first place or…?” he had reminded me and I instantly thought back why I was here as I let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, didn’t want you to wait for me in this sad excuse of my place,” I had defended as I continued my impromptu cleaning spree as Gabriel let himself have a seat on my couch, that is like utter trash compared to his back at his place.

“Its fine—feels like home,” he had said and I stopped in my movements to look at him. “Why don’t you get ready first, then we’ll go out,” he had suggested and I looked on the floor, trying to find the right decision whether I should just clean up the place a bit or just do as he says, and naturally I went with the latter. “You just... stay there, and no snooping please,” I leaned back my broom onto the wall as I walked backwards to my bedroom, bumping into my dining chair along the way as I muttered a small curse as Gabriel looked at me amused.

After I had gotten ready and dressed casually—a pair of army green leggings under an oversized yellow top that hung off from my shoulders, nothing too crazy but it still looks decent and Gabriel seemed to approve too just from the sights of my bare shoulders that I couldn’t help but to smack him lightly on the arm for appreciating my exposed skin.

Gabriel had brought me to a snazzy restaurant that served food probably fit for a man of high status as him and I couldn’t help myself but skimming through the menu for a more cheaper option but Gabriel had insisted on choosing anything I wanted so I settled on probably a more intricate and also more froufrou version of a favourite meal of mine. I wanted to hate myself for not choosing anything else on the menu that sounded divine because the meal I had just ate tasted _heavenly_ , I couldn’t help but to savour every feeling until I stopped when Gabriel gave me a funny look.

By the end of the meal, I tried to protest Gabriel for handling the bill until he mouthed the word ‘daddy’ and I kicked myself mentally for not knowing the utter basics of when a sugar daddy’s having lunch with their sugar baby.

I thought picking out a dress would be easy that is until Gabriel had brought me into a reservations-only boutique at the more luxurious part of the mall, I felt immoral just being in there what less than feeling the touch of the expensive dresses there. Pulling out a few dresses of Gabriel’s choice, I had underestimated his fashion sense when everything I put on complimented me incredibly, I couldn’t believe myself that I have to walk out of this store on one of these dresses.

Of course, I had to argue with Gabriel about the colour—he wanted me to wear something red, but I despise red with my whole being, I wanted it in another colour before we both had settled on a colour that’s still red, just not the fire truck kind where Gabriel had initially wanted and he paid for the dress, too.

By the end of the day, I had earned three more daddies; leaving me with six dreadful daddies.

* * *

 

Donning up my hair in a high bun with loose tendrils on the sides of my face, I slid on a floral metal hair piece to cover the bobby pins on top of my head carefully as I looked into the mirror. The dress I wore that Gabriel had picked out was enchanting, a strapless rustic red A-line dress that stopped just under my knees with deeper red swirly details on the hems of the dress and you could see the black lace mesh under the skirt if I bent forward a bit peeking out.

My feet still hurt from dancing last night, so I opted for a pair of black kitten heels with a Mary Jane strap that doesn’t feel overly uncomfortable when I wear them. Makeup was simple, only the bright shade of my lip that stood out from the rest of my face but other than that it was all about being subtle.

Slinging on my taupe cape on and grabbing my black clutch, I made my way down my apartment where Gabriel was waiting, leaning back on his car as he fiddled away with his phone until he noticed my presence and looked up at me, and he looked taken aback from my appearance.

“Stunning, as I would expect from you, hermosa,” Gabriel stood up straight and held out his hand in which I willingly enveloped my hand in for him to raise it up to his lips with a kiss. “You’re just saying that because you picked it out,” I scoffed, thinking about how he dwells around earlier about which dress was more suitable for me but looking at Gabriel, I just realized how actually fashionable this guy was with close cropped hair, sleek and chic tuxedo suit with the tie and linings matched with my dress and his cologne makes you want to smell a second time, just in case you missed the first.

“I’m a man of good taste, and you should know it by then,” he casually shrugged, knowing himself very well of his own shtick. Opening the door for me, I sat first on the seat before swinging my legs around to get in the car and moments later he got in himself and I let him wear my seatbelt for me, not letting myself do it unless I earn another daddy for him.

“Good, you’re learning but hopefully not too well, I want to save up my daddies,” Gabriel winked at me as he started up the car and started driving. “Yeah, that’s why I’m going to be super focused on what I’m going to do now so don’t get your hopes high,” I smirked at him, playing with the spring of the tendril of my hair at the sides of my face as I looked outside the window watching my neighbourhood out of our sights.

“Oh, you’re going to slip once in a while so how about this,” he suddenly started and I turned to look at him as he kept glancing at me, still keeping his eyes on the road. “Anytime I say baby cakes, you say daddy—what do you think, baby cakes?” he turned to me and I widened my eyes at him, mouth dry not be able to come up with a snarky comeback like I always do.

“You hear this, baby cakes?” he said, alternating looks on the road and back to me as I struggled to find the will to talk. “Yes, d-daddy,” I said reluctantly, not being able to meet his eyes as I cringed inwards, wanting to wipe my tongue off after the word had rolled off. But Gabriel had found great amusement from me, barking out a laugh and his face lit up when he turned back to me.

“I say baby cakes, you say…” he sang song as I looked at him in disbelief, is he just playing with me now or does he enjoy seeing me suffer for saying something he knows very well I don’t like.

“Come on, bebita—I’m trying to use up all my daddies as I could now,” Gabriel tried to coax me and I let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back on the headrest of the car as I counted my lucky stars before I turned to look back at him, with the straightest face that I could manage.

“Fine, daddy,” I managed to say, but my heart lifted knowing that there’s only four daddies left.

“Baby cakes,”

“… Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for not updating bc school work hit me like a wave and I've been cooking spaghetti for like a week now bc of my entrepreneur class lol
> 
> and thank you guys so much for wishing happy birthday for me <3 nothing gets me going than strangers online leaving me nice things to think about for the rest of the day


	6. Chasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new comes to view; someone that has proven to be a better upgrade

I covered my mouth to suppress the loud yawn that left my lips as I stepped into the subway train and trudged lazily to find myself a seat among the bustling crowd that also entered the train. Sighing, I decided to settle on an empty seat at the far corner of the train and rested my hands on top of my messenger bag on my lap to cover myself more decently.

I would have liked Mondays more if it weren’t for the stupid office protocol where we’re all required to go full suit with our attire which means standardized uniforms on _everybody_ , complete with blazers and tucked in shirts with the company’s cobalt blue tie and I hate the fact that I have to wear a pencil skirt _again_ , because of the fact that it rides up my thighs way too often and get this—the company doesn’t allow tights, pantyhose only which is totally BS if you asked me; they just want a reason to see the women staff in them.

Other days, I would have often to go in wearing pants or culottes, just so I could sit however I want and also not worrying about most of my skin showing since I’m trying to be professional when it comes to work.

Wearing this little get up again awfully ruins me for the thought of last Friday, where I diligently earned the title of sweetest sugar baby ever with a little saucy dance. Honestly, the overall experience ruined a lot of things for me, particularly that song that I have sworn not to listen ever again and I’m putting that blouse out to Goodwill.

Thinking back of the things happened after that day; I realized that somehow my next days are not going to be the same ever again.

Saturday night when Gabriel, my oh-so-charming sugar daddy had brought me to a gala party, in which I was to be on his arm at all times and being forced to socialize and mingle with the other guests there. Surprisingly, Gabriel’s a complete different man when he’s around other people than when he’s with me alone, and by that I mean I was met back with the man I actually first met in the train.

Almost instantly, he’s laid-back and suave aura was swapped with a more uptight, professionalism that he wears proudly when he’s in the presence of other people. Now that I recall, he had the same aura when he came to the Crescent Lounge last Friday, too—and I don’t know if I should be impressed or worried that he could just change his wind in the blink of an eye if I somehow got on his nerves.

His acquaintances are more curious over me when they remarked that Gabriel had a new lady on his arm, and I surprised myself when Gabriel took the liberty to introduce me to them as his companion for many coming nights or in other words, he simply stated that I’m his new little fuck but he didn’t exactly spelled out that we’re in a sugar daddy relationship together.

Was he trying to hide the fact that he is one, or he just doesn’t want other people to pry into his matters are all a mystery to me and I can’t come up with an excuse to ask him about it yet.

Thankfully, Gabriel didn’t bother me enough on Sunday, just calling me a few times just to hear my voice and saying he was sorry he couldn’t spend time with his precious baby girl because he was swamped with work (as was I) and just wanted to see me again so that he could use up my daddies and I rolled my eyes even if he couldn’t see that. He then told me to check my bank account, and I got scared almost for what awaits me but to my surprise, a hefty sum of money was transferred into my account under the name of _Reyes._

Calling him, I told him that it was too much and definitely not up to par with my service as his sugar baby but he waved it off, telling me that I deserved to be spoiled and I couldn’t help but to smile at myself thinking that I have more than enough to survive for the month. So I just thanked him, and promised to be better the next time we meet up.

My attention returned to real time when I heard the intercom mentions my stop next and I collectively grabbed my things as I stood up and held onto a pole so that I could bolt right out the next stop and I don’t have to deal with the crowd trying to exit as well.

The door slides open when the train had come into a halt and I stepped out gingerly, trying not to bump into other people as I made my way up the stairs when I was met with the back of a fairly large man. I was taken aback from the sudden halt I couldn’t but to let out a groan and my mood was about to be ruined for the rest of the day when the man suddenly turned around to apologize.

“Oh, truly sorry there—“ familiar blue eyes met with mine and I widened them after I had realized who I’ve bumped into and before I could say something, he got himself in the lead first.

“Hey, it’s you again! Fancy seeing you here,” count my lucky stars, I managed to cross roads again with Jack Morrison, and although many weeks has passed since our first encounter he still remembers me and just like the first time I’m just awestruck when I’m so close with him, seeing his handsome face in more detail and he looks ravishingly handsome than in the pictures. Realizing that I was staring, I looked away momentarily and hoped he didn’t see me blush as I cleared my throat to collect myself.

“It’s uh, fancy seeing you here too, Mr. Morrison,” I smiled nervously and decided to go on a more formal approach now that I remember that he’s pretty important in Overwatch but he just shook his head and laughed melodiously and my knees felt like jelly as I was swooned by his laugh.

“Please, we’re not co-workers, just call me Jack,” he insisted and I blinked at his casualness that I knew I liked him better than Gabriel when we first met. “O-Okay, Jack,” his name rolled off my tongue like honey, it felt natural almost for me to call him that as if we’ve known each other for a long time.

“Listen, I’d like to catch up and chat and all but it seems that I missed my stop one too early,” he nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he eyed the subway train station map at the other side of the drop off and suddenly we both heard the closing doors of the train, leaving Jack with a horrified look on his face as we watched the train leave.

“That’s too bad, Jack—but I can at least wait with you until the next one comes,” I had offered and he smiled at me gently when his eyes flicked to mine, I couldn’t help but feeling rosy with such a subtle gesture. “I’d like that, and before I forget—you are?”

After introducing myself to him again, we both sat down at one of the few benches at the stop as we waited together for the next train to arrive. Normally, I would have arrived at office a little earlier than the rest of the staff just so I could catch some power nap and also sneak in breakfast if I found the time, but I think I would be a little later than I should be than to miss an opportunity to be in the company of Jack Morrison himself.

“It’s nice seeing you again, you’ve been an awful help that time,” he recalled and I couldn’t help smiling from ear to ear when he had said that, finally someone showing me the appreciation that I’ve been craved for so long. “That’s quite a while ago, don’t you think? I’m surprised you still hold me for that,” I inquired, shifting myself on the bench as I tried to find a more comfortable position.

“Yeah, but thanks to you—I’ve started taking public transportation again,” Jack had clarified and I gaped at him, not sure on how to feel on that because honestly, who am I to influence someone such as Jack to start taking public transportation? I must have left a very deep impression on him if he started to change his mode of transportation.

“Oh, that’s good to hear! But you don’t have to do it because of me, you know,” I then said but Jack shook his head side to side, and I swear anything this man does it’s all ethereal. “I’ve always wanted to try it, I just needed a little push to actually commit,” he just shrugged and I didn’t hide my laughter.

Our attention was brought to the awaited train making it’s stop and we both stood up to say our goodbyes, and I couldn’t help but to feel the void that had swelled inside of me as the train had been brought into a stop.

“Listen, I know you have my number and all—but can I get yours? Sometimes my messages are just swarming with random numbers, I can’t tell which one was yours,” he quickly said as he brought out his phone and tapped on his contacts list as I told him my number, and my eyes were tricked when I saw him save my number with my name and a cute rabbit emoji beside it.

"Great, I’ll keep in touch—thanks for waiting with me,” Jack slid his phone back into his pocket and beamed at me, flashing his pearly whites and I if it weren’t because we’re in public, I would have thrown myself on him.

“No problem, Jack. Let’s talk soon,” I waved at him as he held a hand up and waved before he stalked back to board the train. “Don’t forget to get off your next stop!” I had reminded him and he turned around once he was inside and caught my gaze as he smiled still.

“Will do, and oh—I’ll mention Gabe about you!” he remarked before the door closed in on him and I stiffened myself when he had mentioned his name.

For some reason, I wasn’t fazed about the fact that I had forgotten about Gabriel in the presence of Jack.

* * *

 

“This weekly report is exquisite, Pauline—you really did outdone yourself,” our department’s supervisor praised the wrong person in the room.

The standardized uniforms were one thing, but the mandatory staff meeting was the absolute _worst_. Our supervisor would go on about the itinerary for the week while comparing our weekly report and expect improvements, but he also takes the chance having all of us together to compare between us.

Most times, he would call out a few people for tardiness and other unacceptable behaviour, and almost all of the time he would go on and on about his favourite staff member which is the succubus, Pauline herself—who, I might add was perched closest to our supervisor donning a blue scarf that is _not_ part of our Monday protocol.

“Oh, you’re too sweet, sir,” Pauline gushed, and I could feel her eyes on me but I distracted myself by jotting down notes based on the itinerary that was presented on the slide just to avoid her gaze. We both know very well who made the weekly report, but I’ve decided to let her take the name, it’s not like our supervisor would praise me anyways if I did it.

“You guys should learn a few things from her, honestly one of my better staff,” he praised some more and I held back a snort as I scrawled along. The rest of the meeting then went on about upcoming projects, deals with other companies, yadda yadda yadda—the usual norm.

“Hey, we missed you this weekend,” Pauline nudged my shoulder with hers as I was making coffee in the pantry. “Oh, I saw—man, wished I was free to join you guys,” I lied as I brought the mug up to my lips and sipped softly. “Then clear out your schedule, girl! We’re always there to have you on board,” she rolled her eyes and made herself a cup of citrus tea, the sweetness filled in the room.

“We’ll see about that, I just gotten a lot more busy,” I trailed off, remembering that I was moonlighting as a sugar baby to a pretty influential figure in our area of business together. “Work busy, or man busy? Come on, spill the tea,” Pauline finished her tea off with a few ice cubes inside her mug and I almost spilled out my coffee when she mentioned that.

“Oh, it must be a man! Who is it?” she became nosy as I held up a paper towel to my lips, dabbing away excess coffee around my lips and I scowled at the sight of my lipstick leaving on it. “It’s not a man, for your information—I just… occupy myself from time,” I half-lied. It’s true that I’ve been searching for interest groups online to keep myself busy, but that also means I have to be involved with other people so I was very reluctant because of it but now look at me, scoring myself with a sugar baby gig that I will never tell another soul to about.

“Oh, boo—you really need to cut some slack. Come with us this weekend, I know this guy that…” her words of mentioning a guy from the other department in our company, saying how he would suit me a lot but just like a tunnel, her words went through my ears as I nodded mindlessly, giving her the benefit of the doubt of actually listening to her.

“Sounds cool, I’ll try to make it,” I finished my coffee and washed my mug and set it up on the drying rack before I turned to her. “Promise me, please? I really _do_ want us to hang out,” Pauline held my hands, bringing it up as she clenched them together and stared at me with hopeful eyes. Sighing, it was really hard to say no to Pauline—no wonder other people had it bad when it comes to her.

“Okay, Pauline I promise,” I had promised, finally and she squealed and brought me into a hug that startled me more than I should, I awkwardly brought my hands up her back and patted her before we retracted and the same smile still plastered on her face, and I found it to be genuine almost that I couldn’t help but to bring down my walls for her.

“Oh, almost forgot—thanks for covering for me for last week’s weekly report! Boss said it’s your turn this week,” and just like that everything nice I’ve thought about her got thrown out of the window.

* * *

 

“Hello?” I answered my phone, being outside from office now that it’s lunchtime I finally get the breather of being alone without anyone I spited in that office only to interrupted by someone calling. “Afternoon, bebita—I’m picking you up in a few for lunch, how’s that?” Gabriel’s voice sounded from the other line and I stopped in my tracks, realizing that it sounds nice to be treated to lunch but at the same time I really shouldn’t be seen in public with him without the risk of having my co-workers seeing us together.

“Lunch sounds nice, it’s lunch break right now for me, too,” I finally decided but there was a pause on the other line. “Lunch break? Bebita, I thought you were unemployed?” he had sounded confused and I mentally smacked myself in the forehead, remembering that I had lied I was unemployed in my sugar baby profile. Well, that’s one way to tell him.

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” was all I said, hoping that he would let me off the hook but the silence was unsettling and made me worried if I had offended him or that he was angry at the fact that I had _lied_ , especially to someone like him. “We’ll talk about that later, right now—where are you?” the change of his tone sounded more serious than I could handle, I couldn’t help but to comply so I told him where I was and told me to wait for him before he hung up.

A few moments later, his car came into view and stopped in front of me at the sidewalk as I dreaded the next moments to come. Getting out of his car, I took the initiative to soothe his feelings and hopefully make it up for him when he approached me, I placed a hand on his shoulder and tipped on my toes to place a greeting kiss on his cheek and at least that had managed to catch him off guard, but he followed along anyways when he placed a hand at the small of my back.

“I missed seeing you too, hermosa,” Gabriel offered me a gentle smile but that had dissipated when he raked his eyes down my outfit, frowning at how I looked and I began to think that he doesn’t like it, thinking that it might look unflattering on me or that he just didn’t enjoy letting others seeing me wear like this.

“Come, let’s get lunch,” he opened the passenger door for me as I gulped and got in his car.

The ride was quiet, _unbearably_ quiet because I couldn’t figure out if Gabriel was mad with me about the fact not only that I had lied to him about my employment status, but also the fact he disapproved of what I was wearing today. Of course, he had to catch me wearing this on a Monday which was totally unavoidable, but oh well. Along the ride, I carefully arrange the words I was going to explain to him later once we arrived where we’re going.

Surprisingly enough, we stopped to have lunch at one of a known chain restaurant that I regularly go to when I feel like treating myself. Helping me out of the car, we both casually went inside with our arms hooked as my heart thumped in my chest, scared for my life because so far he hasn’t said a word to me and the last thing I want is for him to cause a scene for us.

Once we were seated, I tried to open my mouth to say something but the waiter interrupted my attempt, bothering us about our order so I just told him the usual meal that I would get at this place and to my surprise, Gabriel had the same order as I and once the waiter had retreated, I turned to Gabriel nervously and once again I was met with the man that I have first met many weeks ago.

“Where do I start...” I said unconsciously, rubbing the back of my neck before I looked back at him who still looked at me disapprovingly.

“Maybe start with the fact that you _lied_ that you were unemployed?” his voice growled low, but it was loud enough just for me to hear not to attract the attention of the other patrons at the restaurant. Finding my words carefully, I could only stare down on the empty space on the table when the waiter came back with our drinks ready and Gabriel did the liberty to thank him before he had left.

“Look, I’m going to be honest with you,” Gabriel broke our silence when my name left his lips to grab my attention. “The reason why I picked you wasn’t just because of the things I said back then,” he rested his forearms on the table as he leaned forward to look at me closely, my gaze never left his. “Seeing you that night was shocking enough for me, because never I would have thought a sweet thing like you to end up at a place like that.

But then I checked your profile and saw that you were unemployed, I couldn’t help myself but to take pity on you,” Gabriel explained and I widened my eyes at him, not taking in the fact that he actually pitied me that night because he thought I was jobless and resorted to be a sugar baby as a last resort.

“I knew I had to have you to save you from those other men that night—they’re not what you think them to be besides being rich and very well off,” across the table, he reached for my hand to hold and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb gently, soothing me almost from the very affectionate gesture.

“I thought I did you a favour, hermosa—I thought that I could keep you safe and treat you like a princess,” he cooed, there was a glint of sadness in his eyes obviously disappointed with my dishonesty and my throat felt swelled as I couldn’t find the right words to talk to him and the tears started to tempt to collect around my eyes.

“But here you are just like me—having a day job,” there was a little bite to his words, and I couldn’t help but to flinch in fear slightly from his tone.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to feel that way about me,” I apologized poorly, not finding a good excuse to explain to him. “I thought that… my application would be rejected if they knew I have a job,” I started, and that managed to get his attention.

“But I do appreciate your thought of me,” I then held onto his hand, enveloping it in my hands as I looked at him with hopeful eyes. “I’m very flattered you thought that I needed the help, and that you thought I didn’t deserve to be there and a part of them,” I said genuinely.

“To tell the truth, I just wanted to test the waters,” I admitted, bitter almost now that he knows I’m not actually serious in this whole relationship. “I did it for the hell of it, like I said I didn’t want to choose if I could—just for the sake of performing, I did it,” I finished, unable to look at him in the eyes now that I was finally outed.

“And such dedication you’ve showed for it,” Gabriel brought up my hands to his lips and kissed the callouses of my knuckles as I blushed, new to the public display of our affection together. Taking a deep breath, I faced him and put on my best puppy dog eyes as I could and bit my bottom lip.

“I’m really sorry, daddy… please forgive me?” I said in a babyish voice, much to my disgusts hearing the words coming out of my mouth and Gabriel was smiling now, the mischievous spark returned to his eyes as he kissed my open palm.

"I can’t say no to that now, bebita,” he had mumbled, lips still on my hand as I couldn’t help but squirm lightly from the soft prickles of his beard that framed his mouth. “I’m not mad anymore at you, bebita—and I’m sorry if I made you scared,” he finally said as I let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Gabriel,” I thanked him and his eyebrows rose slightly from hearing his name, he just chuckled before he put down my hand and a smirk formed on his mouth. “But still, you just earned yourself five daddies, baby cakes—for how you’ve behaved,” his playful tone returned and I just groaned and rolled my eyes at him before letting out a dry laugh as well.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair, daddy,” I loosened my tie, letting it hang around my neck and I could see Gabriel’s face looked displeased again.

“Do you wear like that every day?” he inquired, no longer playful anymore.

“Just on Mondays, other days I would just wear pants,” I affirmed him, telling him not to worry about it and there was that smile again that makes me relaxed for not getting into trouble.

“Good, just wear it on Mondays then…”

“And just for my eyes, as well.”

“Creep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy finally I get to start on the love triangle tag. this was all because I couldn't decide on who I actually want to start nanowrimo with bc I love both jack and gabe intensely, but I gave gabe his turn first bc I am edgy myself so jack's going to get his solo fic next *wink wink hint hint*
> 
> speaking of nanowrimo, don't think this would be finished within november because i'm busy as hell like assignments and projects are coming left and right but like no big deal because there's still people doing kinktober so we break all the rules here.


	7. Hesitation Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the comfort zone can be infiltrated

Gabriel has been so attentive with me ever since.

Because of our limited time together, he would always find the chance to give me a call just to ask about my day and would go on about how much he misses me and just wished that we could have spent more time together if work wasn’t our only obstacle. And as much as that sounded sweet, I couldn’t help but to feel revolted and touched at the same time because one) Gabriel is the primary example of a clingy boyfriend when we both know very well our relationship going on means no strings attached and two) I kind of missed him as well.

It had been my solace whenever Gabriel would call; it just brings me out of my shitty reality at work, I would convince myself that there is something to smile about throughout the rest of the day. But what I’m glad about the most is that Gabriel doesn’t spill empty promises when it comes to taking me out for dinner or a matinee (I have no idea what that is) and he would call me moments after he had asked me out apologizing that he had to cut the date off and would make it up for me later.

And he made it up for me later—in my bank account.

I almost dropped my phone when I saw the sudden transaction that was made, I couldn’t believe I would ever see the day my bank account with that many numbers. And when I told Gabriel to stop because holy shit—I’m not going to lie I’m _embarrassed_ receiving that sort of money when we barely meet each other anymore, I almost felt like I was indebted to him but Gabriel had assured it was all for me and even let me spend it however I wanted.

So, I took the opportunity to take out Olivia out on a girl’s day out after I had requested a half-day from work which thankfully, my manager had approved of and I quickly left the office before any prying eyes (read: Pauline) would ask about where I was going.

Olivia and I had been messaging together back and forth, getting to know each other as we were both curious about ourselves. I even cleared the air between us about that faithful night and she was so understanding, I couldn’t believe I had found someone like her to get along so easily as if everything that had happened that night was a dream and everything happening right now is just me enjoying myself.

“We all have our secrets,” Olivia had quoted and I couldn’t agree on her more but that had also made me wondered if she kept some secrets herself but I would rather not pry—it’s not my business after all.

“Too dressy?” I had asked Olivia as I raised the hems of the dress I wore after I had stepped out of the dressing room. A cocktail dress that was fit around my torso but flared out pass my waist into an asymmetrical skirt. It looked gorgeous on the clothes rack, but I began to have second thoughts after putting it on.

“Going to a club in that? I would rather not be seen with you,” Olivia said without blinking at eye at me, scowling at the dress as I couldn’t help but to wince back from her words. I had asked her out to go shopping after I had treated her for lunch courtesy of Gabriel’s allowances and even asked her to come along this Friday night so that I at least know someone other than Pauline’s circle of friends and she gratuitously agreed to come along, thankfully. I know she didn’t mean that—heck, I’ve been insulted worse than that before but does the dress really look _that bad_ on me?

“ _Okay then_ ,” I said with a knowing tone before I turned around to get changed from the dress before Olivia had stopped me by calling out my name. “Ah, jeez—chica, sorry didn’t thought that through,” Olivia honestly looked hurt from her own words, and my heart swelled seeing the regret on her face as I had known her words wasn’t exactly what she meant.

“I mean—the dress looks great, but not on you, makes you look washed out,” Olivia picked out her words carefully this time, and when I turned to the mirror to look at my complexion—she was right. It doesn’t compliment how my skin looked at all and thankfully Olivia had pointed this out or else I would have made the wrong choice of buying a dress that I know I probably won’t wear more than once.

“And do you really want to wear a dress to a club?” she had crossed her arms on her abdomen as I turned to her a smiled at her meekly. The dress wasn’t only for going to the club, but also to surprise Gabriel because he _expects_ me to spend his money on myself and I couldn’t imagine how many daddies I would earn if I had left all of his money in my bank account before he would buy me dresses himself.

“Yeah, this is exactly why I need your help,” I attempted to cover up my decent fashion sense as I mentally kicked myself. I know _damn_ well how to dress up going to a club—that night had proven it, and how would I have scored one night stands if it weren’t just for my dance moves on the floor? Of course, I had long repented after those nights but still—I’m not that much of a prude.

“Then you came to the right gal,” Olivia’s face lit up as she flashed me her pearly whites before she turned on her heel and instantly raked her hands through the clothes rack, her eyes passing through every dress she flicked through before I could see her widening her eyes and pulled out a dress from the middle part of the rack.

“This would make you into la caliente chavala,” she had presented to me a deep burgundy dress with long sleeves with a long slip down at both of the sleeves and a ruffled ribbon fixed onto the waistband of the dress, giving the dress a taste of sexy and class at the same time. Passing the dress to me, I practically skipped back into the dressing room to get changed into the dress desperately, wanting to know how it would look on me.

And God bless Olivia’s good fashion sense, I almost mistook myself as a fashion model in that dress—I mean, I do think of myself that all the time when I’m alone, bored out of my mind but this dress was no joke, I would walk out of the store with this on no problem. The neckline was high, but my collarbones still peeked and the dress fit my form snug as if it was made for me and although the skirt was fitted around my hips and even if I had walked around the dressing room, it doesn’t appear to be riding up my thighs which is a great factor when going out for dancing.

“Ay, mamacita—look at you,” Olivia waggled her eyebrows the moment I had stepped out of the dressing room, I had the confidence to twirl around and even strut out a pose as I couldn’t help but to smile at myself stupid silly. “I look hot!” I exclaimed as I posed in front of the mirror, couldn’t get enough of how I had looked and Olivia seemed to agree. “You should give yourself more credit, considering your papi chose you,” Olivia had reminded me and my body stiffened from the mention of Gabriel. Craning my body around to see the price tag, I blinked at the numbers printed on the tag I let the tag slipped through the fingers and took a deep breath, convincing myself that I would be using Gabriel’s money and it won’t affect my overall budget.

“Think you could pick out anything else for me?” I had turned to Olivia, and just like a child in a toy store, her eyes sparkled at me as she nodded earnestly.

* * *

 

“You made it!” Pauline had come to greet me after Olivia and I had arrived at the nightclub. Cosmonaught was a nice nightclub that I would frequent whenever I had found the time and this was also where I would dance normally and also the place I would meet up with my casual hook up—but we don’t talk anymore and I would rather not talk about it either. “Couldn’t miss it,” I had shrugged and accepted her hug and I hoped she didn’t notice how I had stiffened.

“And you look _good_ , finally I get to see you out of something else than your office garb,” Pauline had retracted back and gave me an eyeful of my outfit as she nodded approvingly and I couldn’t help but to bite back my tongue before I could click it. Did she just implied my office clothes were boring, or was it just my overbearing hatred for her I couldn’t see past her being nice to me?

Of course, I had donned the dress Olivia had picked out to me and she also helpfully paired the dress with one of my existing heels and lent me her necklace that finished up the look just nice. Olivia opted out to a more casual look, purple hot pants with a strappy crop top covered by a black bomber jacket and she looked hotter than I would have ever been.

After Pauline had me introduce Olivia to her, it was then followed by an introduction session among the people that Pauline had brought along tonight. Some faces I recognized, some faces I’m not fully well aware of but Pauline had insisted that they all work at the same place as us and not wanting to question it more, I simply followed along.

Olivia was a natural social butterfly, she’s not even associated with them but she just fit right in as if they had known them for a long time but at least she didn’t forget about me and would constantly let me join the conversation going on that I sometimes blank out of so even though Olivia had her own way with them, she graciously included me in the group back.

“I’ve seen you around the building, and the only time I could get to see you was in the elevator,” some guy—Brandon, I think his name was, I’m not sure suddenly plopped himself next to me and was awfully close for my comfort, I moved away from him a bit so our legs weren’t touching but that had caused him to lean closer.

“Oh, you could have come up and said hi?” I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and play it casual but at least I had shown he was getting a bit close despite just knowing each other. “Nah, too afraid to talk to you—you look like you could bite,” he had tugged the corner of his mouth into a sleazy smirk and I mentally winced in disgust from his sad attempt of flirting.

Suddenly, the club bursts out some good music, _finally_ but Brandon had saw my attention being caught with the song. “You wanna dance?” he had asked, bravely putting a hand on my shoulder and I took this chance to pass him the drink in my hands as I had stood up bringing Olivia along with me. “Yeah, hold this for me,” I quickly said and before he could realize what just happened, I had led Olivia to the dance floor and started swaying along to the music and Olivia followed suit.

“Guy started getting handsy?” Olivia had shouted for me to hear and I rolled my eyes, the corner of my eyes following the booth we just left and I could see Brandon looked shocked still, at least he was still holding my drink. “Much to my comfort,” I replied back and when the song started to pick up the pace, Olivia gave me a knowing look.

“Come on, chica—show me what you made of,” she had said with a knowing smile and I just grinned at her as I started to get spiffy with my moves, carefully not to bump into anyone else on the floor and before I knew it, I got a crowd going on as they gave me space to dance more freely and watched from the side as Olivia joined them as well. I adore their attention, this was the only time where I actually feel like I’m being social and nothing can mess this up otherwise.

Earning various whistles and cheering, I didn’t even noticed Pauline and her friends had also stood by the side cheering as well, sans Pauline—who I noticed kept a straight face on her as if she was not enjoying the show but I decided to deal with that later. It’s not like she could outdance me anyways.

When the song had abruptly ended, the crowd suddenly cheered and I had felt overwhelmed for a moment from the attention. The last time I had a crowd was during that faithful night, and though I had thought I would have grown sick of attention, I surprise myself as I graciously accepted their compliments and words of encouragement. Maybe it’s because of the different demographic, or maybe it’s because I was not under the watchful gaze of Gabriel… either way, I’m just enjoying the attention in the now.

“Atta girl!” Olivia clasped my hands together when I went back to her and I didn’t notice how I was a sweating mess and also breathing heavily from dancing after so long I hadn’t. At least I never lost my touch when it comes to dancing, and that it wasn’t ruined for me completely at all. “I need a drink,” I managed to blurt out and Olivia had helped me to the bar where she had ordered me an iced soda to cool me down.

“Thanks,” I had raised the glass to her and she just nodded at me before someone dragged her, one of Pauline’s friends presumably, onto the dancefloor before she casted me an apologetic look but I waved her off, insisting her I would join later after I had cooled down. Now that I was out of the spotlight, everyone else had resumed dancing and I could spot Pauline’s ginger hair standing out in the dim lights of the dancefloor, her eyes occasionally flicker back at me as she danced against Brandon all sultry.

I couldn’t be bothered seeing her throwing herself at one of our colleagues as I had cringed internally from her sad attempt of making me jealous. Obviously, she has gotten the wrong idea and that she saw Brandon and I earlier on, she must have thought I was playing hard to get with him or something but whatever floats her boat I guess.

“This seat taken, princess?” I heard a familiar slanged voice sounded beside me and when I turned to the side, my eyes had widened at the familiar man with pushed back green hair beside me, flashing me his perfect white teeth albeit a bit crooked in a cute way.

Of all people I had to run in tonight, why did it had to be Genji?

“Oh, come now—don’t look so surprised, I missed you,” he suddenly took my free hand and brought it to his lips and before it could be done, I had quickly pulled my hand away from him as I gave him a scowl. “Yeah, but I don’t,” I had snapped at him, not hiding my discomfort around him but as if he was playing dumb with me, he still gotten closer to me than I would have liked.

“You don’t call me anymore, and you wouldn’t answer yours if I did call,” his hand had found my thigh as his fingers grazed the material of my dress and I quickly pushed his hand away. “Obviously,” I stood up from the stool and paid the bartender before I stalked away but was stopped in my tracks when a hand circled around my wrist.

“Now, don’t be like that—I can’t get you out of my mind, koneko,” I was suddenly pulled against him, my back hitting his chest as he looked down at me with his stupid smile that I had grown to despise. “Let go of me,” I had yanked myself away from him and shot him a disgusted look but he had the nerve to chuckle at me. “I saw you on the dancefloor earlier—absolutely great as I had remembered,” Genji stalked closer to me and his hands had found my hips as he swayed us together but my feet remained stationary and my scowl deepened.

“Step off, Genji,” I had pushed him away and crossed my arms at him but a smirk tugged on his lips.

 “Well, what do we have here—a friend of yours?” Pauline had suddenly strut her way towards us, her eyes not leaving Genji but his eyes still trained on me. “No one, Pauline,” I said to her through gritted teeth. I had the presence of two people that I hated the most around me, and one of them managed to get me on my nerves already it would be anytime now I would lash out on both of them.

“Oh this must be the guy that’s been keeping you busy, amirite?” Pauline nudged her elbow at me and I furrowed my eyebrows at her, hopefully showing her how annoyed I was with the whole situation now that she’s here. But Genji’s face lit up after he had heard Pauline’s assumption as he shifted his weight onto another foot and placed his hands on his hips and looked at me haughtily. “No, Pauline—not this asshole,” I had sighed and Genji’s expression suddenly changed.

“W-What? Is there someone else you’re seeing?” Genji had asked. “Yes!” I exclaimed almost, but Pauline’s face lit up suddenly and I turned to her with a frantic look on my face. “I mean no!” I quickly said but nothing could save that now that Pauline knows a bit of my private life, which I’m sure she would use it against me in office next week.

“Who is he?” it was Genji’s turn to be pissed, as he said that through gritted teeth and I shivered as I recalled a bad memory with him. “None of your business. Thanks for inviting me, Pauline,” I said sarcastically before I casted her a glance and stalked off away from them, ignoring Pauline’s calls as I made my way through the sea of people and gather up my things from the booth and left the place.

* * *

 

I felt bad for leaving Olivia, so I had messaged her after I stepped out of the club that I was leaving early.

The subway was mostly empty at night, which I had never been so thankful of because I couldn’t think clearly if there was buzz around and I was too riled up to deal with anyone else on board. I leaned back onto the seat as I had thought back what had just happened tonight, and I felt the tears tempting to come out but I reposed myself before the waterworks came.

This man, the closest thing I would consider as a boyfriend, is the biggest asshole in the city and he takes pride in that for every second he breaths. Genji’s the one I would call when I felt lonely at night, and he complied eagerly after he first saw me in the club one night. While I would admit the sex was great, he was getting terribly overbearing and propose wild things for us, I decided to stop our little escapade after I had told him I didn’t like him as much anymore.

And it’s also important to note he’s the one that had ruined the word ‘daddy’ for me.

I cringed deeply just at the thought of the word. I was started to get around with the word, getting used to use it for Gabriel whenever he wants to be called it that. It was starting to get fun, and he would call me his baby girl, something I never thought that it would sound so affectionate coming from him and I had never felt so cared for all my life, I had thought of giving the word daddy a chance.

When the train had stopped at one of the stations, I couldn’t even care less about who just stepped in but my attention was averted when someone had called my name. Looking up, there he was—Jack Morrison, dressing so casually with a blue and white hockey jacket on and a pair of sweats and his hair was covered with a white cap, I almost didn’t recognize him if it weren’t for his handsome face.

“Oh, Jack!” I had sat up quickly and sat more politely earning a chuckle from him as he took a seat next to me. “You look nice—going to the club?” I had blushed from his sudden compliment, I never thought that this little get up would be approved by him as well. “Getting back from there, actually,” I had tucked a stray hair behind my ear and I couldn’t get any redder as Jack fixated his gaze on me.

“And where are you heading?” I decided to act casual and ask. “Just going to the gym, need to go back in shape!” he leaned back and tapped his hands on his stomach, which looked flat already and I had shrinked myself from revealing any unflattering angles from me. “But you’re in great shape!” I had said but Jack shook his head, still convinced he needs to shape up.

Ever since that day, I never gotten the chance to meet with Jack again on the subway—I even went ahead and test out different times to get to the subway just to see when I could see him, but alas I never got to see him. He texted me once, asking me about my day and also inquired about which stop he should get off and I happily replied. But whenever I would get the conversation going, he would reply to me late and with the big heart he has, he would apologize for answering so late and saying that he was busy.

I would of get annoyed, but my heart flutters every time he replied I couldn’t stay fussed for so long.

“I told Gabe about you,” he suddenly brought it up and I stiffed from hearing his name. “Oh, your friend, right?” I decided to pretend, he should never know about my relationship with Gabriel for both of our sakes. “Yeah—big, tall guy with the great moustache,” he trailed his fingers into a square around his mouth that I had thought to be so cute, I couldn’t hide my smile. “Sadly, he doesn’t remember you, sorry about that,” he had frowned and stared at his lap as I bit my tongue from coming out a nasty remark for that.

 _Bullshit_ , was what I had wanted to say. Looks like I need to give Gabriel a little bit of a talking next time.

“But I remember you, so that still matters, yeah?” Jack raised his head and met our eyes together and I mentally melted in front of him as I dove into those deep, blue eyes much further. “That’s good enough for me, Jack,” I smiled at him and placed a hand on his knee, and Jack had complied and covered my hand with his it almost looked domestic.

Hearing the intercom mentioning my stop, I sadly stood up before Jack had caught my wrist and I turned to him. “Here,” he stood up and took off of his jacket, leaving him in a black hockey jersey and draped his jacket around me as I had blushed profusely from his sudden action. “It’s getting colder, now that it’s December,” he smoothed down the sleeves down my arm.

“Jack, I shouldn’t—“”Please, just wear it, and get home safe for me,” he had insisted and my heart soared from his very kind gesture. Hearing the door open slid open behind us, I turned around and back to Jack as I relented to leave him but I had no way of getting home if I had stayed.

“Thank you, Jack—good night,” I said, smiling at him a lovesick fool I am and Jack patted me on the head before I had turned and got off the train. Turning back around to see him for the last time, he sat back down on the seat and waved at me as I did the same before the train doors slid closed and started moving to its next stop.

Gripping Jack’s jacket, I could smell him more deeply. A woodsy kind of scent, kind of like stripping down a chunk of wood to its bark before adding it to the fireplace. It smelt like a potential home where you could settle down and get old together. Smiling to myself like a school girl with a crush, I made my way home with a large smile plastered on my face.

Maybe coming out to the club tonight wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, after Jack had finished working out at the gym, he was hugging himself as he dreaded for his stop to come and get off from, teeth chattering from the coldness of the subway.

“Come on, Jack—be chivalrous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> LIKE VERY  
> FOR NOT UPDATING  
> I'm just very busy with uni, as I have tests back to back every weekend and to top it off with assignments and projects.  
> And updates would probably be very slow after this, but probably would get faster during the 20-ish because study week starts then and finally I could find the time to actually breath.  
> Also Genji makes an appearance! And I feel bad making him the bad guy, but I was considering for Jesse but I could never do that to my baby so Genji had to be sacrificed.  
> Gabriel doesn't make much of an appearance in this one but I wanted to explore with Jack a bit more but donut worry he would be back in the next chapter.


	8. Outside Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One keeps coming back after the other

I sighed loudly as I buried my face in my hands after I had put down my pen back on my kitchen counter. It was typical of me to finish up my overdue work on a Sunday but it was getting more frustrating if I couldn’t round up the numbers properly and leave out an exact balance that was returned back from our budget. I’m no stranger to last minute work—heck, I was a champ for it back when I was studying but it really gets on my nerves when I followed all the necessary steps countless times, I don’t know where I had actually missed to not get the value back.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone had rung, and I let out a groan after hearing the specific ringtone I had set for Gabriel. Each time he had called, I would know whether or not it’s coming from him more easily and I had earned a nice round of daddies for ignoring his calls when I was busy, so that had taught me a lesson the hard way.

“Hey, Gabriel,” I had answered his call, my head rested on top of the kitchen counter as my hand limply held the phone close to my ear. “Sorry for calling you so late, baby—but can you come over? I need someone sweet to look at before I lose my goddamn mind,” Gabriel went straight through the point and he had sounded pressed, as if he couldn’t catch a break. “Aw, I’m flattered—but I’m stuck with my own work, and it’s a Monday night,” I had replied as I sat back up and leaned back on the chair carefully not to topple it over.

“Then bring your things here, sweetheart and I’ll send you to work tomorrow if you come over, how’s that sound?” he had tried to compromise and while a ride to work might sound nice from him, it was _late_ and no trains would function if I reached the station in time. “I’m sorry, Gabe—but I think the trains are stopping at this time,” I had confirmed my suspicion as I glanced at the time on the microwave perched in the corner of the kitchen and Gabriel clicked his tongue in disagreement.

“Then I’ll come to you,” he said simply and I couldn’t help but to scoff at him. “Like a work-related sleepover? What are you going to do next—order pizza and rent some cheesy horror movie?” I jokingly suggested but Gabriel had gotten quiet, I began to worry if I had crossed some lines. “Great idea, baby cakes—I’m already on it. See you in a few,” I heard a chair being pushed back accompanied by the sounds of shuffling papers before I hitched a breath. “I’ll be here then, daddy,” and then I hung up.

Leaning back onto my chair, I had scoped around my dingy studio apartment as I internally cringed at the sight of how untidy it was. I try to keep it clean at most times, but sometimes I get too lazy because I’m just slumped with work I just couldn’t find the right time to sort things out. Glancing at the time on the microwave, I had decided to better do it now than later.

First cleaning off my kitchen counter by arranging my work pile, I then proceeded on cleaning out the kitchen first followed by the living room and made sure my bathroom was in pristine condition. I wouldn’t want Gabriel to walk in to see how my place hasn’t changed the first time he had stepped in here as the memory burned at the back of my mind. Accompanied by some songs on the radio, I had managed to clean up the place without wasting any time before Gabriel would arrive.

I had taken out the trash after managing to gut everything I didn’t need around the house and also inspected the fridge as well in case of expired food I forgot to throw out. Coming back inside and went ahead and washing my hands, the radio suddenly played one of my favorite songs I couldn’t help but to sway along to the music as I dried my hands off a paper towel. Once the song had gotten longer into a more upbeat pace and comes in my favorite part, I abandoned everything what I had planned before and instantly danced to the beat as I made my way to the living room for more space.

I was practically jumping around at this point, taking in the music that had filled in the room as I became lost in dance. But I was instantly brought out of my trance when I heard someone clearing their throat and I had lost my balance, causing me to fall over my ottoman and landed my ass on the floor with a loud thud. Hearing the familiar chuckle, I looked up as I tried to ease myself from the pain of my backside as I was met with the mischievous gaze from Gabriel, smiling down at me.

“Having fun, baby girl?” Gabriel had put down his suitcase as well as hung his hanger on one of the hooks hammered on the wall before he came over to help me up. “It was fun until you came along,” I had accepted his help when he pulled me up but my ass still stings from the hard impact on the floor. “Ow,” I said nonchalantly as I placed a palm on one of my butt cheeks to soothe it down but I was startled when a larger hand covered my hand.

Looking up at Gabriel from his sudden move, he just gazed down at me and I suddenly felt small as he eased his palm smoothly on my rump, almost calmingly soothing away the pain as I began blushing profusely feeling him caress me ever so casually. “Sorry for startling you, hermosa—you looked divine dancing like that,” he had purred as I curled my hands into fists and rested them on top of his chest as I didn’t realize I was holding my breath as he continued to massage my backside gently. “But you did leave the door open, and that was _careless_ ,” he emphasized the last part with a harsh squeeze from his hand causing me to wince in pain and whimper.

“I—uh, forgot to lock it… after I thrown out the trash,” I had tried to reason with him and I was practically resting my forehead against his shoulder at this point as Gabriel continued to knead my ass cheek. “This is unacceptable of you, baby girl—it looks like you need a good _spanking_ ,” his breath felt hot against the skin of my neck, I clamped my thighs together as I had shuddered and I was taken aback when Gabriel had smacked on my cheek firmly before taking it into his hands and I had let out an embarrassing moan from that, earning a smirk from Gabriel.

But before we could take it to the next level, there was a knock on my door and I had thanked the interruption with all of my heart but I had heard Gabriel cursed under his breath in Spanish before he reluctantly let go of me and walked to the front door, giving me the chance to catch my breath and calm myself down from the sudden intimacy we just shared. “Keep the change,” I had heard Gabriel said before he turned around with the pizza box in hand and closed the door with a small kick.

“Killjoy,” Gabriel rolled his eyes as he placed the pizza box on the now clean dining table and I decided to walk to the kitchen to bring out a few bottles of soda I had kept in the fridge, thankfully refraining myself from finishing them. “This is a sleepover, not a hook up,” I had reminded him as I sat down with him and popped off his bottle for him before I did the same with mine. “Does that mean we’ll hook up eventually, hermosa?” there was that mischievous smile again as he accepted the soda before taking a swig from it and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

“We just _met_ ,” I had reminded him and decided to indulge myself with the pizza Gabriel had been so nice to treat me to and turned on the TV, seeing if there were any movies that was playing to officially start our sleepover. Coming across a classic buddy cop movie, Gabriel had laughed out a handful of times with food full in his mouth and I was shocked seeing how casual and sloppy he could be especially around someone like me, it felt nice almost as if Gabriel and I are longtime lovers.

After we had our late supper together and kept the leftovers in the fridge, Gabriel and I were cuddled on the couch together but our hands were occupied with our own work. Gabriel was tapping away on his laptop on the crooked coffee table in front of us as I was leaning against him with a clipboard in my hand and a pen in the other. Somehow, being in the presence of Gabriel had managed to help me figure out where I was wrong before and I quickly scribbled away.

Gabriel looked as if he was finally letting it loose as he would sometimes ask me for my own opinion on what he was working on without giving out too much detail given it to be very exclusive, especially if it came from a big company like Overwatch. So I gave in my two cents, only asking in where I was a bit lost but not too prying into his business at all and he gratuitously considered my suggestion and my heart fluttered being able to help him.

It was almost into the wee hours of the night, and I was the one that had to help Gabriel put down his laptop so we both could get some sleep and be up on our feet tomorrow. Gabriel had reluctantly agreed, but with a bit more babyish coaxing and calling him daddy, he eventually obliged and I took him behind the partition that served as my bedroom and told him to make himself comfortable before I excused myself to get changed in for the night.

When I came back to the partition of my room, Gabriel had a scowl on his face and I furrowed my eyebrows together and wondered what had gotten him into a sour mood. “Gabe, you okay?” I had sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and for a quick second I saw his eyes flicked to the royal blue jacket—Jack’s jacket he had lent me the other night, that was hung on the hook on the wall close to the closet.

Does Gabriel know its Jack’s? I never really gotten around to tell him that I managed to meet with him once more, but then again he’s the one that decided to pretend he doesn’t know him around him. And before I could open my mouth to ask him about it, Gabriel shook his head. “Nothing, baby cakes—like you said, I’m just tired,” he then turned to get into the covers of my bed and I pursed my lips together, not wanting to question him anymore.

Closing the lights and making my way back to my bed, I had climbed in next to Gabriel and he suddenly turned to me to my surprise. Wrapping his arms around me, he rested his head in the crook of my neck, shrinking around me almost and refusing to let me go as if he needed this, wanting me to be near him searching for my comfort. I would feel terribly bad if I would to push him away, but the possessive way he was holding me almost felt like I was his only solace—maybe I’m more than an eye candy for him.

Resting my hands on top of his shoulders and bringing him closer to me, I patted him in a comforting manner and I could feel him relax around me and I almost didn’t notice he had dozed off immediately as I smiled to myself thinking how Gabriel could be so cute when he’s not in public. Planting a kiss on his temple, I nestled my head onto the crown of his head, the smell of his shampoo taking up my senses as I ran my other hand through his hair.

“Good night, daddy.”

* * *

 

It was a miracle Gabriel had managed to send me to work in time.

Being someone who’s of high rank in a well-established company, people would close one eye if Gabriel would come in late so he made it his first priority to send me first. Waking up next to Gabriel wasn’t something new to occur to me, but it made it really hard for me to leave the bed when Gabriel had me locked in his arms and he slept as if he was already dead, it took a while for me to actually wake him up. “Maybe kiss me, then I’ll wake up,” he cheekily said before he climbed out of bed, taking no extra time to make me late.

“I’ll pick you up later for lunch,” Gabriel said as he opened the door for me and I had gathered up my things before I stepped outside of the car. “We’ll see if nothing comes up in HR,” I said as I straightened my skirt and adjusted my tie at my reflection on the car’s heavily tinted windows and I was met with Gabriel’s eyes from the reflection before I turned to him. “What?” I asked and raised my eyebrows at him but he shook his head and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. “You look beautiful, hermosa,” he had complimented and cupped my cheek as I sink into his touch.

Seeing his chance, Gabriel leaned in to place a kiss on my cheek lovingly and I blushed from the sudden gesture out in public. “I’ll call you later, alright?” he grazed his thumb on my cheek and I just nodded at him and gave him a stupid smile. After exchanging our goodbyes, Gabriel zipped away and I made my way into office with a skip.

After clocking in and settled my things on my desk, I pulled out the stack of paper I had worked diligently thanks to the presence of Gabriel and brought it to my manager’s office, handing it over to her assistant when Pauline exited the manager’s room and I stopped in my tracks as my eyes met with her green orbs.

“Oh, good morning,” she greeted me almost too chipper for my taste as I recalled back what had happened last Friday night. Pauline left nothing more than a sour taste in my mouth, and when I thought she couldn’t make herself more hateful than she already is, I had thought wrong. “Good morning,” I greeted her back before turning on my heel to exit the place before she would continue the conversation.

Hearing Pauline calling for me as I sped through the office back to my desk, it was a hot minute before her hand caught my wrist and turned me around to face her. “Look, I’m sorry for what happened last Friday—I didn’t want it to turn out like that for us,” she looked at me with her doe green eyes but I remained unfazed, not letting my walls down for her this time. Turn out like what? Me leaving early or the spiteful looks she threw at me when I was only working my thing on the dancefloor? “Yeah, maybe next time you shouldn’t have invited me out,” I yanked my hand away from her hold and crossed my arms together.

“I really didn’t mean to pry into your relationship—I honestly thought you were single,” Pauline fiddled her fingers together like a schoolgirl, I had to stop myself to roll my eyes at her. I couldn’t believe she had thought I was in a relationship with _Genji_ , someone I had sworn not to be involved with anymore. “Well, let me clear things up for you—yes, I am single and no, I’m not interested in a relationship now,” I didn’t lie to her entirely because technically because I’m in a sugar daddy relationship with Gabriel makes me off the market in case of him getting jealous.

“O-Oh, I see,” for the first time, Pauline had seem flustered suddenly from my sudden declaration. “It’s just that—you’re looking so lonely, I thought I would do you a favor if I introduced you to some of my friends,” she suddenly looked so meek even through her extravagant get up as I let out a sigh. What’s the point of having a lot of friends when none of them seem to click with someone like me, socially awkward and not to mention painfully hard to understand.

“I appreciate the thought, Pauline—but I’m just not interested, okay?” I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me with a surprised look on her face. “Yeah, I guess—but that doesn’t mean we both still can’t hang out,” she placed her hands on her face and suddenly I was met back with the perky girl again. “Next time, it’s your pick to where we’re going to hang out,” she had suddenly proposed and I was startled from her suggestion.

“Uh… we’ll see about that,” I decided to let her off easy and Pauline flashed me her pearly whites before pulling me into a quick hug and said goodbye before we went our separate ways on work.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong, bebita? You’re barely eating,” Gabriel had inquired as I was brought out of my trance only to realize that I was playing with my food with my fork. “Just… things going on at work,” I had stabbed a piece of meat harshly before bringing it up to my mouth as I savored the taste. It was lunch hour for the both of us, and Gabriel had brought me to a pretty high class restaurant that is too much fancy for my taste but I needed the splurge, after I had dealt with such slander at the office earlier.

“Care to enlighten me?” Gabriel rested his fork and knife on his plate before resting his elbows on the table as I scowled back at the memory from what just happened in the meeting room for our compulsory Monday meetings.

* * *

 

_“And that’s it for today’s meeting—any questions?” our manager had ended the meeting as I allowed myself to lean back onto the chair to finally relax after yet another tensing meeting this week. Seeing that no one had questions, our manager dismissed us and as I was collecting my things off the table, our manager suddenly called out for me._

_“I know that Pauline’s report was exceptional, but do you have to copy her word by word?” he suddenly slammed the weekly report I had submitted to him last week as I raised my eyebrows at him. “Excuse me… sir?” I had asked him confusingly until it all falls back to full circle around me. Of course, why did I ever thought our manager, who is such a kiss ass for Pauline, to actually believe that I was the one that did the weekly report for the week before as well? And he can’t seem to put two and two together either._

_“You know, I trust you enough. You do your job very well around office, and you’re always on time when it comes to submission but honestly, I never thought that you would actually copy Pauline’s weekly report,” he had sounded disappointed as my heart voided and my face flushed from embarrassment and anger. “I advise you to revise the report back, and hand it over by the end of the day,” he only said before he left the meeting room, leaving me alone as I stared holes into the report on the table._

_Out of rage, I pushed it off the table and stepped on it, seeing the report crumpled under my heel._

* * *

 

“I honestly don’t know how I should do the report anymore—when I’ve been doing it all the same all this time,” I held my head in my hands as I stared down at my plate in front of me, feeling the anger bubbling up in me again. “You didn’t deserve that, baby—that’s unfair for you,” Gabriel had commented, and there was an edge to his voice as if he was angry for me as well, and I had never felt so grateful having someone on my side. “Right? I mean—it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that I’m the one that did all the work,” I threw my hands in the air as I had vented and Gabriel had been so patient listening to me rant.

“Maybe I should quit and take up your offer,” I said before I realized the words had left my mouth, and it was too late to take it back. Looking at Gabriel, I had expected him to light up like a Christmas tree but he looked sullen almost from my suggestion, it was odd—considering how he loves to cling with me. “People at work are hard to deal with sometimes, hermosa—it’s really inevitable for us to avoid them, and I don’t think you should quit just because one person just pissed you off,” he had advised and I felt sad suddenly, however his advice was good enough for me.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right, daddy,” I didn’t realize it had slipped out of my mouth naturally and there was that wolfish grin on Gabriel again when he heard it. “See, I don’t need to call you baby cakes,” he leaned forward and I rolled my eyes at him. “I’m just stressed, Gabriel,” I decided to return back to our first-name basis but he kept going on about how I should just let loose around him and call however I would like.

* * *

 

“How can they pull out at such a short notice?” the office was buzzing after I had returned after lunch. The manager was surrounded by my colleagues, Pauline among them as they all wore worried expression on their face. “Their contract got terminated by the higher ups, it’s really unavoidable,” one of our staff had informed him but you could see how stressed the manager has become.

Apparently, one of our main partners for our next event had been uneventfully pulled out to because of their contract termination, leaving us hanging of the event that had been planned for nearly three months it was only a matter of time before we could even promote it out to our demographic.

“The event’s in a month—where are we going to find a substitute?” the staff had voiced out but Pauline pitched in an idea. “How about we ask for Vishkar Corporation like always?” she had suggested but I rolled my eyes at her, knowing well enough how our company’s history goes along with theirs. “I don’t think the big boss would appreciate that, but thanks for trying, Pauline,” the manager let her down at ease but there was an annoying look to her having her idea shot down.

Soon, the other staff had pitched in names of companies that I had ever heard of or never heard of at all, but our manager still wasn’t pleased from the suggestions coming from them.

“What about Overwatch?” I suggested suddenly, bringing all their attention to me and I could see Pauline’s amused face. “How ambitious, how are we going to get them to partner with us?” she sneered at me but I kept my cool as I had thought back to the business cards Gabriel and Jack had handed to me weeks ago. “I’m close to one of the staff there, I could get them to pitch in for us,” I said vaguely, hopefully it was enough to convince them.

“Then you’re going to make the letter for that,” the manager had suddenly piped in and I widened my eyes at him. “Do anything you can to save this event. The last thing I want is to cancel this event, and I don’t think our boss would appreciate that after we all had put in our hard work into it,” he suddenly made his way to me and made me hold the bunch of papers he was holding.

“I’m counting on you,” he said before he stalked off and pulled out his phone to make a phone call.

“Wow, looks like you really put yourself on the line there,” Pauline suddenly approached me after the rest of our colleagues had dispersed back into their day. “I really meant it—I _do_ know someone from Overwatch that could help us,” I defended myself, and trying not to smile with pride knowing that I’m actually closer to the high ranking officials than Pauline would ever would be.

“That I hope you do, good luck,” she said before she turned around with a flip of her hair and sashayed back to her desk as I imagined choking her with my fingers leveled on to her neck.

Looking back down on the stack of papers our manager had given me, I was suddenly entrusted with the biggest responsibility as of now. And I refused to let anyone else in this office down, especially my manager who just called me out raw for something I didn’t get enough credit for.

It looks like a little persuasion with Gabriel is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when Jack's away, Gabe comes to play ;) study week for me has officially started but I still have like 3 projects to submit rip me


	9. Reverse Corte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having someone's back is essential, but people having your back is subjective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; noncon kissing at the start, angst all the way

Coming home after work left me in a peculiar spot when I was going up the stairs and bumped into the mailman, holding a particularly large package in his arm while his other hand holding up his phone to check the details. It wasn’t until we both reached in front of my doorstep when he laughed awkwardly and asked if I lived there and told me that the package was for me.

Baffled, I accepted the package after I had signed and thanked him as he went on his way. Unlocking my door and placing the package on the kitchen counter, I loosened my tie quickly as I reached for the craft blade in the kitchen drawer excitingly to open it up like a child on Christmas day. Slicing it open, there was another wrapped box inside and now I was just frustrated on whoever sent this for me that decides to play this kind of game with me.

Pulling the box out, I just noticed that it has a very distinct logo of a very well-known brand I just knew I was decreed unworthy of holding this kind of brand in my hands. Peeling off the wrapping paper (that most likely costs more than your usual loose leaf) so I could keep it as memorabilia, I pulled off the lid of the box only to be greeted by ivory coloured plush tissue paper. By this point I had run out of patience and quickly pulled off the layers only to set my sights on what seems to be the front of the clothing.

Carefully pulling it out but not all the way, it was a lovely formal dress in the shade of rustic gold. It was strapless with a sweetheart line that was embroidered with tiny crystals and the fabric felt like the clouds in heaven to the touch, I almost couldn’t believe I was holding it in my hands. Noticing a card attached to the back of the box lid, I put back the dress in the box to inspect the card that had my name on it.

_You are cordially invited to the Annual Overwatch Christmas Ball_

_Date: 24 th December 20XX_

_Venue: Gibraltar Hotel Ballroom_

_Theme: Winter Wonderland_

Seeing it to be from Overwatch, I immediately grabbed my phone to give a call to Gabriel until suddenly I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Putting aside my things, I walked back to the front door and opened the door without thinking only to be greeted by the last face of someone I wished to see.

“Yo,” Genji greeted me casually, leaning against my door frame. “What do you want,” it didn’t sound like a question, more like a demand when it came out of my mind. Without missing a beat, Genji let himself in as his eyes scanned around my place as if this was his first time coming into my house. “Let me rephrase that,” I closed the door and crossed my arms as Genji let himself a seat at the couch, lazily I might add as if this was his house.

“What the _fuck_ do you want?” I asked again, this time with a little bit edge in my voice but Genji seemed unbothered as he had the nerve to look at me with a smile on his face. “What, can’t I visit my girl when I miss her?” he said as he flashed his teeth at me and I scoffed.

“You must be delusional to think for a second that I’m your ‘girl’,” I used air quotations as I walked closer to where he was. His eyes continued to scan around the room until he noticed the extended curtain at the corner of the living room. “This is new,” he stood up and walked over and before I could stop him, he instantly pulled away the curtain to reveal the panel of mirrors behind it and I could see his face lit up from the reflection.

“This wasn’t here when the last time I came,” he turned to me with his thumb nudging to the mirror and I rolled my eyes at him. “Yeah, that’s how long I didn’t want to do anything with you—so can you please leave if you have nothing to do than trash my place?” I motioned the door with a nudge of my head but Genji just let out a chuckle and walked over to me.

Seeing his eyes raked down my figure and there was that knowing smile he always wore whenever he was pleased with what he was seeing. “I don’t think I ever had the pleasure of pulling these off of you yet,” a hand suddenly came up to play with the lapels of my blazer and stepped closer to me and I stiffened under his touch almost automatically. “Maybe we can officiate that in front of your new mirrors,” his mouth was dangerously close to my ear as I felt another hand run up the sides of my body until I snapped out my trance and pushed him away.

“For the last time, no—I told you I don’t want to do anything with you anymore,” I fixed my blazer and crossed my arms together, holding my stance but he just chuckled at me as if I was playing hard to get with him. “Aw don’t be like that, amai-chan—I really do miss you a lot,” Genji tried to approach me but I held up a hand to stop him from taking a step further.

“Save it—I told you that I’m not going to give what you want anymore,” my heart swells recalling what Genji had proposed for the both of us a few months back, something that had made me despise at the thought of being in a relationship with someone like him. “Please reconsider, koneko—I can even change the terms for you,” he suddenly appeared exasperated suddenly.

“I just… want to be with you again,” he had sounded sincere almost, and I almost fell for it, too but I knew better than to deal with someone like Genji. “No, Genji—I can’t trust you anymore,” I shook my head and walked to the front door to open it, hoping that Genji would get the message. “Ah… sokka,” he sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat as he dreadfully trudged his way to the front door and stopped when he was in front of me. “Is it someone else?” he suddenly asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

“So what if it’s someone else—it won’t change—“ I was cut off when Genji lunged himself at me and covered my lips with his forcefully. Pushing him away with all of my remaining force, there was that Cheshire grin again I know so well as he licked his lips. “This won’t do, ore no koi—I can’t seem to get your taste off my mind,” he reached out to touch my lips as I deliberately smacked his hand away.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” I snapped and placed a hand on his back to push him out of my house. “Stay away from me—or I’ll call the cops,” I warned and slammed the door on his face before he tried to reason with me. Leaning back onto the door, I wiped my lips with the back of my hand as angry tears fell down my cheeks. _Never again_ , I had thought and went to bed instantly, the beautiful dress on the kitchen counter long forgotten.

* * *

 

I woke up to the sight of pure darkness.

I almost forgotten that I had cried myself to sleep to forget what just happened when Genji visited me without warning. I didn’t even get change out my clothes or even wipe off my makeup, completely disregarding everything in life. Reaching for my phone, it was almost 2 a.m. Well at least I had covered more than 8 hours of sleep and I am no stranger to the graveyard shift.

Checking my messages, I had a few from my manager asking about the partnership and how I should get started on it immediately and expect quick results. After that, there were a few messages coming from Pauline, Olivia and Jack—showing me a picture of a meme he had found online and thought was funny. At least that had made me cheered up, at least a bit.

What was scary enough was the continuous messages from Gabriel, asking if I had received his package. And when I didn’t reply, he would start spamming asking if I was there and wondered if I got back home safe. His threats of earning me a handful of daddies almost made me unbothered until he had called me for like five times. And then he sent me one text after all of that worrying, telling me to call him immediately if I was done dealing with anything I was doing, and that was sent about an hour ago.

Was Gabriel still up during these hours? It was tempting for me to call him, but I felt sticky after taking a long sleep in my work clothes on and not to mention my ruined makeup plastered too long on my face. Deciding to get to him later, I proceeded on getting myself cleaned first before anything else.

Once I freshened up, my stomach started growling prominently so I went on and heated the leftover pizza from last night. Which had reminded me to give Gabriel a call.

Not even a few rings, Gabriel instantly picked up his phone and I felt scared all of a sudden.

“ _Where were you_?” he sounded worried—of course, who wouldn’t when you didn’t answer their messages for a long time. “Sorry—I was…” my words trailed off, trying to find a better excuse. I didn’t want to hear about Gabriel’s old flames, so it was fair enough for me not to let him know about my old flames either. “Got stuck at work a little longer than I should. I blacked out instantly after reaching home,” I lied, hoping that he would buy it.

“ _I was worried, hermosa—I would have checked up on you but golden boy dumped some work on me so I can’t exactly leave_ ,” there was a grit to his voice.

“Who?”

“… _No one. Did you get my gift? It should have reached you this evening_ ,” he suddenly reminded me as I went back to the kitchen counter, inspecting the dress where it originally was still in its box. “Yes, it’s beautiful, Gabriel—but a ball?” I grazed the fabric through my fingers and heard Gabriel’s rumbly chuckle. “ _I wanted to surprise you—I hope it fits_ ,” he said and it was my turn to laugh.

“Not after I eat the whole box of pizza from last night,” I joked, taking a slice from the microwaved pizza and took a bite. “ _Please eat more healthily, baby—remember, three meals a day_ ,” he reminded me and I rolled my eyes. “You sound like a mother than a daddy, _daddy_ ,” I said jokingly, not until I felt that familiar void in my heart again. God damn it, Genji—you’ve ruined everything for me enough.

“ _I just want to see my baby girl all cared for, is that wrong_?” he questioned and I giggled. “Not unless you _actually_ treat me like a literal child,” I winced at myself, another low blow from myself—my brain recalling the stupid proposition Genji had suggested for the both of us before I had thrown him out of my life.

“ _Yeah, I’m not into the whole daddy dominant/little girl relationship either—it’s pretty degrading_ ,” he had caught my drift before I could even throw it out to him. “ _I hope you’re not too stressed with work already, bebita—it’s only Monday_ ,” he advised as another memory had recalled in my mind.

“Oh, right! Can I ask a favour, daddy?” I decided to put him in a good mood first before I would drop the bomb on him. I went on explaining about the whole situation with the company I was working with just dropped a major partner, and a replacement partner was in need or else we would lose all of our affiliated sponsors and also all of our hard work would be wasted because we had planned the event for months now, and the process of letting the higher ups to actually approve of us to proceed with the event took even longer.

“So, I would like to ask Overwatch to be a part of our main partners for our event—of course, I would provide with the official letter of offer,” I had finally said, and Gabriel was silent on the other line as he patiently listened, at least I hoped that he had listened.

“ _And this even of yours… it’s in a month_?” he asked and I confirmed him before the line went silent again. “ _I don’t know, hermosa—it’s just a little hard because your company just established a few years ago. I don’t think it’s according to our policy to affiliate with a fresh-face company_ ,” he declined, and my heart dropped.

“W-what? But, Gabe—listen, we’ve worked this hard to get the affiliates we have now, and now we’re in dire need of a replacement partner so at least our efforts won’t exactly get thrown out of the window,” I was practically flailing my hand around now, denying the fact that Gabriel had just refused to help.

“ _A good company isn’t about having all the success, hermosa—it should have its ups and downs once in a while, I should know that. I’m sorry, but I can’t help you_ ,” he sounded hurt to refuse, but that would be expected from him—all professional; no play, just work.

“Gabe—please, I told them I would get Overwatch to partner with us!” I was practically begging at this point. In what I would have thought things would just go up from here, it all swindles down in a deep plunge I wished I would just go back to sleep after I had woken up earlier.

“ _Why would you tell them something that you know that’s not set yet. Honestly, you put this on yourself,_ ” he was scolding me now, I could tell because instead of the usual pet names he would affectionately use, he had just addressed me with my name—my surname, nothing less so it was practically a business call from here on.

“Me?! You’re the one that gave me your business card, Gabriel—even you said that you could help me out!” I reminded him, and my tone was higher now as I practically shouted into the phone. “ _I didn’t say that—those were golden boy’s words. And since you’re calling me for work, that’s Mr._ Reyes _to you_ ,” he corrected me, not exactly raising his voice at me but I could tell he was angered.

Sighing, I decided that I needed to cool down. Fighting during a phone call is exhausting—both emotionally and mentally.

“I’m too upset to argue with you right now,” I just said, staring at the abandoned pizza in front of me. “I’m hanging up now—and get another date for the ball, because I’m not going,” I decided when my eyes flicked to the dress in the box as I heard an audible gasp from him.

“ _Carino, wait—_ “ there he was using back those loving names again, names that I began to relish and came to love—but it just sounded like noise for me right now.

“Sorry for calling you late, _Mr. Reyes_ ,” I snapped back and ended the call.

* * *

 

I didn’t sleep at all after last night. Too busy thinking on what I should answer to my manager that I failed to get Overwatch on board with us.

Stupid protocol—rules were meant to be broken.

Of course as if last night wasn’t enough, Gabriel had continued on bombarding me with messages and calls but I ignored them all, too upset with him. And as a sugar baby, I had the right to sulk—because I’m not pampered to the point I should. So much for a sugar daddy.

I was sitting back on the subway seat as I stared into space, dreading for my stop to come. I could just imagine it—my manager would spite me even more, and Pauline would offer me her mocking condolence as well as my other co-workers because I had thought for a second that Overwatch would gladly hop on board to be the main partner.

Almost heaven sent, there came in Jack Morrison himself—looking as if he just walked out of a magazine cover. Spotting me among the crowd, there was the smile on his face that had made me forget about everything that just happened last night. “Good morning, glad I could catch you on the train today,” he sat at the empty seat next to me as I sat up, smiling at him and hopefully the makeup I wore was enough to hide the puffiness from me crying last night.

“Good morning to you too, Jack,” I greeted him back, although not as spirited as I normally would. “Oh, about your jacket—“ I suddenly remembered the bright blue jacket that still hung on the back of my bedroom door. “Hey, it’s cool—we could meet up some other time if you want to return it, and if not—you could keep it,” he offered and there was a subtle hint that he implied about us going out together.

As in a date.

“Oh, Jack—I couldn’t hold onto something that long,” I tried to refuse but Jack shook his head. “Please, I insist and besides, I have plenty of other jackets,” he flailed his hand dismissing the fact that I would return his jacket. Letting out a dry laugh, I leaned back into my seat as I was reminded about the fact that this was Gabriel’s colleague, someone that’s affiliated with him.

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look happy,” Jack had noticed but I instantly shook my head, not wanting him to worry. “It’s nothing, just things going on at work,” I quickly dismissed it but Jack’s lips formed a thin line tells me otherwise he was going to drop the subject. “Talk to me, if it helps,” he offered and I blinked at him, not believing the fact that I was sent an angel amongst the devils I had to faced.

I, of course, in need of a shoulder to cry on, obliged and spilled the details. Everything from our terminated partner to me accidentally mentioning that I would get Overwatch to join us.

“But he said that he couldn’t—saying it’s not their policy,” I rolled my eyes, grimacing at the thought of him.

“Who said that?”

“Gabriel Reyes, of course,” I had blurted it out before I had realized what I had just said. Oops, Jack wasn’t supposed to know about me knowing Gabriel.

“Why did you call for him? I gave you my business card first,” Jack’s expression turned sad that I didn’t reach out to him first as I tried finding the right words to counter his assumption. Initially, I had thought if I asked Gabriel directly, I would be let off easily and would just get him to agree considering he was my strongest link to Overwatch, next to Jack.

“It’s just that—I wouldn’t want to cause you any trouble,” I shrinked back into my seat, hopefully Jack would believe me. “Oh, sweetheart—I would have loved to consider having Overwatch to join you guys,” Jack flashed me a smile of sympathy and I widened my eyes at him. Dang, if I would have known Jack would instantly have said yes—I would just ask him first.

“R-really? You mean it?” I asked him, my hand gripping his arm. “Yeah, just give me the details and an official letter of partnership and it’s all smooth sailing from there,” Jack had explained and without thinking, I threw my arms around him in a hug, finally finding comfort after I was in the deep down.

Jack didn’t miss a bit either, laying a gentle hand on back to hug me back before I pulled away with a large smile on my face. “Wait—can you do that? I mean—wouldn’t it break protocol?” I had asked, remembering the words Gabriel had said to me last night.

“Honestly, that’s such an old protocol—it was time for us to experiment anyways,” Jack shrugged casually and I let out a chuckle. Hearing the intercom mentioning my stop, I reluctantly stood up and prepared to get off before I turned back to Jack. “Thank you, Jack—so much, really it means a lot to me,” I said genuinely as he smiled widely at me.

“Anything I could do to help,” a hand ran through his hair before he flashed me his perfectly straight teeth at me. “In return—are you free on Christmas Eve? I’d like you to be my plus one,” he suddenly asked and my smile froze. Of course, now that I had dumped being Gabriel’s date, I was free—but I didn’t want to exactly say yes instantly at Jack’s offer.

“Plus one for what?” I asked, playing dumb as I couldn’t wait for the train to reach my destination so I could escape the question. “Overwatch’s having our annual Christmas ball, and I think you should come with me,” he had offered, looking eager for my answer but it was hard for me to hide my uncertainty.

“That is if you’re free of course, I’m not going to make you say yes,” he then said as I nervously laughed.

“I’m very flattered, Jack but—“ finally, the train had stopped at my destination as a wave of relief hit me. “Let me get back that to you—and I’ll send you the details and letter later,” I said as the people around us started to get off, and I better do the same if I didn’t want to miss my stop.

“Sure thing, see you later,” he waved me goodbye as I did the same before I had hopped off. Letting out a breath of relief, I looked back at the now moving train that Jack was in and was glad I got out of that situation quickly. I felt bad almost for letting him hanging, but I was still confused with my own feelings.

I thought I had liked Jack enough I wanted to say yes, but then again my mind drifted back to Gabriel and how longer I had known him better than Jack.

Shaking my thoughts away, what’s important was I finally managed to get Overwatch on board with us. Suddenly the walk to the company wasn’t as endearing as I had hoped it to be. Confidently, I stride towards the manager’s office after I had clocked in, not caring about the inviting look from Pauline in the cubicles.

After confirming it to my manager, he never looked so pleased with me and even praised for my quickness but I did tell him beforehand that the letter wasn’t prepared yet but would be sent out as soon as possible. After dismissing me, I walked back to my desk with a skip only to be surprised by a bouquet of roses placed on my desk with a card attached to it.

“Too bad you weren’t here when it got here,” Pauline suddenly appeared, crossing her arms across the border of the cubicle as she smiled at me knowingly. “I thought it was for me—imagine my surprise when it was actually for you,” there was that nosy tone again, wanting me to spill the details. “I thought you didn’t have someone special, was it that cutie the other day?” I cringed when she had mentioned about Genji but biting back my tongue, I flicked my eyes at her with a hard gaze.

“Lay off, Pauline—I got a letter for Overwatch to do,” I snapped, and she looked surprise from my harsh reply, as if she didn’t know I had it in me. “Well sorry, grumpy—but maybe you should thank whoever sent those flowers for you,” flailing a hand, Pauline finally left as she clicked her heels away from me and I rolled my eyes back at the beautiful roses. Taking the card, I flipped it open to find an elaborate letter attached inside.

_I’m sorry for what happened last night_

_I didn’t mean what I had said to you_

_It’s fine if you’re still upset with me_

_But I’ll always be with you even if you hate me._

_I’ll try and reconsider your offer_

_With love_

_Gabriel_

Sitting back on my chair as I held up the letter in my hand, there was a mixture of emotions running course through me. It’s getting harder for me now to be upset with him, but it was his fault in the first place for being a straight up jerk.

It wasn’t even hours later since our dispute, so I decided to keep on sulking until the end of the day. Just to spite him and letting him know how upset I was.

* * *

 

Jack walked into office with his usual smile, greeting any staff he ran into gleefully as he made his way into his office and accepted the reports his assistant had handed over to him.

Not even bothering to knock, Gabriel let himself into Jack’s office as he was hanging up his blazer onto the coat hanger at the corner of his office before noticing Gabriel’s presence.

“Hey, g’morning, Gabe,” Jack greeted him without skipping a beat but Gabriel had a scowl on his face. “Good morning, my ass—you made me do your shit all night last night,” Gabriel retorted as he placed a stack of papers on Jack’s desk. Returning back to his desk, Jack held up the reports Gabriel had helped corrected and revised as he compared it to the reports his assistant just gave him.

“Thanks a lot, Gabe—you’re a big help,” Jack had thanked him but Gabriel rolled his eyes, this wasn’t the first time Jack made him do his work. Gabriel’s eyes stuck to the floor, not being able to remove the sorrow feeling inside of him as he thought of her. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel let himself take a seat at one of the chairs in front of Jack’s desk as Jack kept shuffling the papers and examining them carefully.

“You ever heard of Delta Corp?” Gabriel started, mentioning her company’s name and Jack’s response was a hum and Gabriel took it that he’s heard about it. “Well, they’re looking for a partner and one of their little staff members asked us to represent,” Gabriel carefully put his words together and that seemed to get Jack’s attention.

“Oh, I know—she mentioned it to me this morning,” Jack suddenly said and Gabriel stiffened. Would it be too big of a coincidence that they’re both talking about the same person here?

“She?” Gabriel decided to ask, furrowing his eyes together as he hoped for the worst. “Yeah, the girl that helped us with the trains last month? That was her,” Jack confirmed Gabriel’s suspicion and his heart just dropped, not wanting this to happen for him by the long shot.

“I said yes, by the way—and she should be sending me the details later,” Jack then remembered as he instantly refreshed his emails, hopefully to get her letter soon but Gabriel’s mind was elsewhere as Jack went on about how helping out a no-name company would benefit the good graces of Overwatch and also skyrocket the new affiliate as well.

“You really don’t remember her, huh?” Jack suddenly asked, and Gabriel snapped out of his reverie as he turned back to his colleague. “She just helped us, what’s so special about her?” Gabriel decided to let Jack has his way, hoping to dig into some info he never got around for.

Of course Gabriel suspected nothing that Jack and she had anything to do with. But the sight of Jack’s jacket, the very one Jack would keep on wearing whenever they’re in public was at her door hanging conspicuously made Gabriel having unwanted thoughts. It was hard to miss, having that oversized number of 76 on the back of the jacket that Jack would flaunt around wearing it without care. Gabriel’s mind just couldn’t wrap around how exactly she had gotten it.

“It’s fine, you would meet her soon enough at the ball,” Jack was still continuing on doing his work, jotting down notes on the margins and cross referencing reports together but his words were as clear as crystal to Gabriel’s ears.

“What?”

“I invited her to the ball—course, she didn’t say yes yet, but I’m feeling lucky,” no wonder Jack was in an unbelievably good mood today despite the workload they both had. Getting up from his seat, Gabriel exited Jack’s office without any goodbye and Jack seemed to get used to that by now he just let him leave.

Being back inside his own office, Gabriel couldn’t shy away the feeling of disbelief in him as he let out a frustrated sigh. Turning to the wall, he let out a punch—a new addition to the many dents he had made before he rested his elbows against them while resting his forehead on the cool concrete.

“Damnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I live in Asia and it's the 25th here already so merry christmas to those that celebrate it! I don't celebrate it but I get good holiday sales from it so it's all good for me.


	10. Reverse Pivot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolving conflict shows the signs of a healthy relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm there's probably things that don't make sense here because I have no idea how companies work so I'm just applying everything I learnt when I'm one of event staff so please don't chastise me for it

When the day finally ended, I had managed to send a formal letter of partnership to Jack and also included the details of the event. Almost instantly all my worries washed away now that I miraculously gotten Overwatch on board with us although it was a bumpy ride along the way. And since I have contributed a big part to the project, the manager has put me on the main team much to my surprise. I was then put into the protocol team and my main task was basically everything that was needed to do with Overwatch, which means I get to handle their representatives, what they would contribute among other things.

While it’s a great honour to be working closely to the project, I couldn’t help but to feel flustered for having such a great change from what I was used to be doing for the event. And not to mention the new faces I had to work with was a bit getting used to, and that’s the hard part because they’ve known each other even before the event had been planned, so having a newcomer join them must be awkward for them to continue how they’re used to each other.

Naturally, joining late to the party I had questions to ask but because I’m so socially inept, it came out sounding like I don’t know what I actually was doing. Thankfully, a few members were being able to quip in my inquiries but other than that, this team of seven people was a handful already for me to deal.

Coming down the building to go to head to the station, my hands were full with my messenger bag to my side while I was balancing the extra papers regarding the event and also the lovely flowers Gabriel sent me. I stopped in my tracks when I was met with Gabriel—someone I didn’t expected to see and wanting to see at the near future, leaning against his car as he noticed my arrival. I couldn’t move suddenly, as if my feet were cemented to the pavement and there were no words to say as I wondered if I should pretend to act is nothing had happened between us or would continue giving him the cold shoulder.

Gabriel pushed himself off from the car and approached me as I hitched my breath, preparing for the worst as he came closer to me. His eyes darted at the roses he just sent, and there was a smile beginning to form on his lips but he digressed, instead offering to take the things from my hands instead. “Come with me,” was all he said as his other hand had found my waist and guided me to the car. It was as if I didn’t have a choice but to follow along and my feet weren’t helping but to move with him as well. Opening the door for me, Gabriel helped me inside before closing the door on me and went on to get into the driver’s seat.

I couldn’t function normally, not when we still haven’t solved our strain together but it seems like Gabriel knows what he’s doing as there was no visible emotion on how he actually feels of all this unless he’s a very good poker face. As if it was the first time we both met on the train, I was scared of him—no matter how much casual we were before this and even let loose around each other, I still couldn’t believe myself I wasn’t used to his stoic demeanour.

“Gabriel, I—“ I started after he had put the seatbelt on me but he raised a finger, motioning me to stop talking. “Not right now, I’m thinking,” he simply said before putting on his own seatbelt and started up the car. Driving us away from the city compound, we both were headed to a much farther part of the city, I was starting to get worried on where Gabriel was taking the both of us.

 Stopping at the end of the road, which was just a cliff—I had expected the worse and this would be the time Gabriel would murder me and throw my body off into the ditch. What I failed to notice was the beautiful landscape right in front of us, seeing the sun lowering itself down the horizon as the sky was dyed in a mixture of pink and orange with the beautiful wisps of clouds. It was breathtakingly enough for me not to realize why we’re here in the first place until I heard the brakes Gabriel pulled on his car before he rested his elbows on the steering wheel, leaning forward before resting his chin on top of his arms.

Turning to look at me, I gulped visibly as I darted my eyes away from him and opted to look at the dashboard in front of me instead. Neither of us were speaking, I could see him opening his mouth to say something, only to close them back up as if he was still thinking what he’s going to say first. Deciding that it was beginning to become overbearing for the both of us, I took a deep breath and exhaled as I eyed the bouquet roses at the backseat from the rear view mirror. Well, that should be a good start for the both us.

“Thank you for the flowers, I love them,” I said, probably a little bit too quick for me, but can you blame me right now being nervous? Gabriel seemed surprise, probably didn’t expect me to start the conversation first. “Glad you loved it, it’s still not enough to make it up to you, though,” he leaned back onto his seat but kept his gaze on me and I scrunched my eyebrows together.

“I’m still upset at you for that,” I said sternly, but Gabriel’s expression remained unbothered. “It’s fine—I got Overwatch to agree anyways,” I decided to let him know about it, and maybe let him know about Jack, too.

“I know—Jack told me about it,” there was a grit to his voice and I widened my eyes at him. This was the first time he would mention Jack in front of me, and he didn’t look happy. “And I assume this is the first encounter you had with Jack?” he then asked, his expression still neutral but there was a meaning beneath his words I just couldn’t pick out clearly. It looks as if he was trying to put me in place to confess, but as as I’m concerned I didn’t do anything wrong.

“No, we’ve met a couple of times in the train,” I then confessed, but that had seemed to be the wrong answer for him. “And you plan to hide your little secret from me for how long?” he then asked and I gaped at him.

“Excuse me, you’re the one that kept me a secret from him—so you’re in the wrong in this as well as I am,” I had countered but Gabriel shook his head. “Don’t try to turn this around for me—why did you go to Jack for this?” he physically turned to me now, his body facing me as I sat up and did the same.

“Did you forget what you said to me on the phone last night or did you stuck your head up in your ass so far, you choose to pretend you did nothing wrong?” I said through gritted teeth and for a split second, Gabriel looked hurt but his stoic expression remained otherwise. “That doesn’t answer my question,” he dodged what I had just said and I let out an exasperated sigh.

“You said it yourself, _Mr. Reyes_ —Jack’s the one prepared to help me if I ever needed it,” I parroted his words on the phone last night and Gabriel looked visibly taken aback. “And besides, it seems like you won’t be able of any help anyways,” I shook my head, unbuckling my seatbelt before I turned to leave the car and Gabriel didn’t even have the chance to pull me back inside. Leaving his car, I could hear Gabriel getting out and followed me to the front of the car as I stared off at the scene.

“Look—I’m sorry,” Gabriel approached me with both hands held up, motioning me to stop moving away from him but I just scoffed, moving the hair that got in my face from the blowing wind. “Heard that the first time,” I said still refusing to look at him and I heard him sigh loudly.

“I know what I did made me a big jerk to you—but I’m just thinking about how it would affect the company overall,” he tried to reason with me and as much as I would want to refuse his rebuttal, it did leave an impression for me. It’s hard to admit he had a _point_ , about refusing my offer because if it was hard to ask another company for their partnership—I imagine it would much harder for them accept any partnership and considering Overwatch is a pretty big company, their schedule must be packed.

I felt bad almost for wanting to squeeze in our event in their itinerary, but I refuse to accept defeat—Jack had agreed to help out after all, so what was wrong with Gabriel not being able to?

“Still, that doesn’t explain why you said no—Jack did it without question,” I crossed my arms together but that seemed to struck a chord with Gabriel. “Can we not bring him in between us?” Gabriel massaged the bridge of his nose but I rolled my eyes at him.

“It’s not my fault Jack’s more easy to work with than you,” I muttered but Gabriel heard it perfectly clear. “That’s because golden boy couldn’t think before he agrees to something—much like you!” he exclaimed at me with a finger pointing at me and I was baffled almost. Now he’s going to resort to comparison? Real low, almost for someone like him—I had expected better.

“Because opportunities like that don’t come in everyday!” I threw my hands in the air as I retorted back at him. We both were on each other’s neck by now, closing in our distance together but just a few feet apart still giving each other our space. “I’m not some hotshot company executive that gets offers left and right to do something different for the company,” I clenched my hands into fists at my sides as I felt tears threatening to come down.

“Unlike you—I have to work my rank up and who wouldn’t want to get in the good graces of their supervisors if they managed to get someone as big as _Overwatch_ to join us,” but my words only made Gabriel more furious.

“You don’t think I worked hard to get where I was right now?! I have more experience in the business world than you do—so don’t think I never faced any problems like yours, hell—I’ve faced much worse!” he scolded me but I still held my head high, not wanting to back down now. Completely disregarding our sugar daddy relationship, it was all work and no play from here on even after hours.

“This isn’t about you, Gabriel—this is about me facing the possibility of being dismissed from my company if I don’t do something! I don’t hold such high position there, they could find someone to replace me in a second,” I was on the brink of crying thinking about if I couldn’t manage to get Jack to agree. I would have been asked to pack my desk in a hot minute.

“I DO care for you because of that!” Gabriel suddenly stepped forward and grasped both of my shoulders, shaking me gently. “If your company couldn’t even handle such a small failure, they’re not going anywhere—you’re better off without them,” he explained, speaking from experience I had assumed and he made another good point for that.

“But… we worked so hard,” my eyes focused on the hollow of his throat, avoiding his gaze not until his finger tilted my chin up to force me to look at him. He looked down at me with a longing gaze, almost sorrowful he had to break it out to me like this making me face the reality of the business world. I’ve got to learn it somewhere, so why not now?

“All people work hard to achieve their goals—your company isn’t any different but in the end it’s all down to their luck,” Gabriel advised as his hand then cupped my cheek, and there were the tears falling down now after holding it in after so long. Brushing his thumb to wipe away my tears, I silently sobbed as Gabriel held me close. I could feel myself being reckless again as I looked up at him and he stared me down, offering a look of sympathy as my eyes drifted to his lips.

“Kiss me,” I needed something to distract my feelings, all the guilt and sadness need to be washed off from me before I could decide on what I should do next. Gabriel looked surprise from my suggestion, feeling his hands stiffened around me but if he couldn’t do it—I guess a girl gotta do things herself.

Pulling his tie down harshly, Gabriel let out a yelp before I crashed out lips together. Closing my eyes, I kissed him hard but Gabriel didn’t seem to be cooperating so I slung an arm around his shoulders to pull him deeper before he finally obliged. Feeling Gabriel’s hand crept behind me to deepen our kiss, it was almost suffocating for me to be this close but it tasted sweet nonetheless.

Daringly, I ran my tongue on the seam of Gabriel’s lips before he happily obliged and gained my entrance, I couldn’t help but to smirk against his lips. Running a hand down his body, it didn’t come to me how good it was to touch even if we both had cuddled against each other a few times. Feeling him shudder, Gabriel’s hand treaded dangerously low as he skimmed his hand across my rump as I clamped my thighs together feeling a warmth between them.

“Stay with me tonight,” I said in between our kisses as I ran a hand through his short hair and it was Gabriel’s turn to smirk. “Can’t—there’s some big meeting tomorrow. Something about partnering for an event,” he continued kissing me as his hands came back to rest on the small of my back.

 _Oh_.

Hearing about the meeting, I was then recalled back in office where I was supposed to brief the Overwatch representatives for tomorrow. Thinking they would someone else, I thought it would be easy but for some reason they had sent Gabriel—it all became hard all of a sudden even though we’re both very much acquainted.

“Just you?” I asked, pulling away for a moment and looked into his deep brown orbs. “And Jack—since you’re the one that asked for him,” Gabriel’s hand cradled the side of my neck as I sighed. Jack’s been so nice to me; lending me his jacket, accepting my offer and even asked me to the ball—I felt as if I’m just getting a free ride from him, I couldn’t possibly give something back in return.

“Gabriel, I’m… sorry—I’ve been such a big baby,” I finally admitted wrong to him but that seemed to bring him back in his good graces as he gave me one of his charming smiles. “But you’re _my_ big baby,” he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead as I chuckled from the gesture.

“Guess that just earned me a lot of daddies, huh? I then asked, looking up at him and he nodded at me with a hum to his tone. “Yup, I even lost count—so you’re required to call me daddy for the next two weeks, no excuse,” he had proposed and I audibly gasped at him.

“Hey—that’s not fair! Not even when you’re calling babycakes?” I had asked and Gabriel nodded again. “From here on, you must address me as your daddy no matter what,” he tapped on my nose playfully as I rolled my eyes. “Fine—that’s fair, but you still have to make it up for me,” I agreed as I laid my head to rest on his chest and Gabriel welcomed me in his arms.

“Make it up for you why?” he then asked but I playfully hit smacked him on the chest as I felt him grumbled a chuckle. “For making me feel like this,” I said, hugging him closer in need of comfort.

“Feel like what? Care to elaborate, bebita?” Gabriel called me one of my favourite pet names, I knew he wasn’t mad at me anymore. Looking up at him with a glare, Gabriel had a stupid smirk on his face before I laid my head against his chest again. “Guilty, sad, confused, lonely,” I listed off but Gabriel just held me tighter.

“Bebita, you are never lonely—I’m here, remember?” Gabriel laid his head on top of mine as his hands rubbed my back in a comforting manner. Sighing to myself, this was just what I needed right now being in the company of someone that knows they’re in the wrong. I’m glad Gabriel managed to reason with me no matter how wrong was I and got to meet halfway with each other.

“Tell you what—after your little event’s finished, let’s go on that spa trip we both got, how’s that soud?” Gabriel then proposed and I suddenly remembered about that. Going on a luxurious spa trip at a faraway place from work with your sugar daddy didn’t sound too bad after all.

“Okay,” I nuzzled myself deeper into his hold. “This doesn’t mean anything, though,” I quickly pulled away from him but Gabriel’s eyebrows raised in question. “I’m still not going to the ball with you,” I had declared and Gabriel looked displeased with that.

“What, are you going with Jack then if you’re not going with me?” Gabriel grasped onto my shoulders as he looked down at me, eyebrows furrowed together. “No—wait, how’d you know Jack asked me?” I had asked him then but Gabriel shook his head quickly.

“Are you going to say yes or no?” Gabriel urged me to answer as I tried to find the full picture to all of this.

“No—besides, you gave me my own invitation, so I’m still going if that’s what you’re wondering,” I assured him and he let out a relieved breath. “Did Jack told you he asked me?” I asked him again, wanting to know from him if Jack had mentioned me in front of him.

“He said he’s going to take you to the ball—but you did the right thing for not answering him right away,” Gabriel looked pleased with himself about the fact I didn’t give Jack a clear answer. “Yeah—but that doesn’t mean I’m your date, still,” I had said but Gabriel thought otherwise.

“I’m still going to pick you up, though—and you can’t say no because daddy’s orders,” he declared and I just sighed in defeat. Noticing our surroundings were getting darker, Gabriel then took us back to the city before dropping me off in front of my apartment.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” I asked as Gabriel helped escorted me back to my front door. Leaning forward, he rested an arm beside my head as he had me pinned back onto my front door—it was tame enough, I wasn’t surprised by it. “You know—I hope your offer for me to stay is still open,” Gabriel flashed me one of his signature smirks but I rolled my eyes, clearly immune to his inviting looks already.

“That was an offer of a lifetime, daddy—try again next time,” I personally leaned back onto the door myself with my arms holding his flowers as I looked up at him. “And I’m suddenly busy tonight—I have to deal with some very high-ranking people tomorrow,” I said casually as Gabriel chuckled.

“I hope they’re not too hard on you,” Gabriel said sarcastically. Leaning forward, I let him kiss me—just a quick peck, for goodbye. Retracting himself away, we both exchanged our goodbyes before I went inside and prepared for the big meeting tomorrow.

* * *

 

Surprisingly enough, I didn’t get to catch Jack on the train. It was a good thing though, because then I would become more nervous around him regarding for our big meeting today. The office was bustling—it’s always like this whenever we have some people from other companies coming over, especially when they’re in such a high position. Normally, they would just send over some representatives so it was quite rare for having such respected people over at our humble establishment.

“I’m so nervous—this is my first time having someone as big as Overwatch coming down here,” I heard Pauline said as she approached behind me as I eyed on her attire for today. For someone’s that’s nervous, she sure dresses up to no avail—even if she wasn’t the one that would be dealing with them later on. Compared to her, I only sported a pair of beige bell bottoms and a blazer to match but just a regular dress shirt tucked inside my pants. It was casual enough but still professional and I wouldn’t want Gabriel’s unapproved look if I came in wearing something only ‘he could only see.’

“Relax—they’re just here to get a debrief and also as an official envoy to our event,” I tried to assure her, but Pauline still looked frantic as if it wasn’t enough for her to accept the fact that they would come in any minute. “But what if they’re not impressed? How are we going to convince them otherwise?” Pauline started to contemplate as she ran a hand through her hair as I sighed. _Guess I have to do it_ , I had thought.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now—just relax,” I offered a careful hand on her shoulder before she suddenly enveloped me in a tight hug and I let out a yelp. “You’re such a good friend, always know what to say,” she nuzzled herself in the crook of my neck as I patted her back awkwardly albeit trying to comfort her.

Hearing my phone buzz, I retracted away from her for a minute as I gotten a message from Gabriel.

_We’re on our way_

It had simply said and I looked at Pauline, and there was that stupid quizzical face of hers—acting as if she was playing dumb, or maybe that’s just how she looks. “They’re here—come on,” I nudged my head, motioning her to follow me and when I had thought she had calmed down, she just instantly loses her cool.

Her mouth kept rambling on how we should initiate when we approach them and welcome them as I just kept humming in response, but not taking anything to account because I know Gabriel and Jack too well for me to be nervous. Pauline’s just as worse as I am when it comes to people, but in her case it’s when its someone that is _actually_ important.

Walking together to the front of our building, Gabriel’s familiar car zoomed in in front of us as Pauline grabbed my hand, clutching it like a mother holding onto a child. Coming out of the car, it felt like déjà vu almost seeing both Jack and Gabriel all dressed up professionally just like the way I remembered them during our first encounter, I couldn’t help but to suck in a breath as I felt chills down my spine.

“Mr. Morrison, Mr. Reyes—welcome to Delta Corp, where we're helping to make a difference. We’re glad you could make your time with us,” I had offered a hand to them and Jack was the first one to shake it with his bright smile, I had to bite my tongue to avoid form melting right in front of him. I then turned to Gabriel, who held a tight face but two could play at that game.

Offering my hand, Gabriel almost reluctantly slipped his hand into mine as he shook it but before he could retract his hand, he gave me a knowing squeeze as I looked up at him and for a quick second, Gabriel twitched his eyebrows up knowingly as I refrained myself from smiling.

“Thank you—we’re glad being able to work with you all,” Jack had commented as it was Pauline’s turn to shake both of their hands and the sparkling in her eyes cannot be hidden as I tried not to roll my eyes. I guess Jack and Gabriel both have this effect when it comes to other people they just met.

“Please, this way,” I stalked forward first as Jack followed beside me. Pauline followed behind us with Gabriel by her side, who looks very intimidating I wondered how does Pauline feel having a guy such as scary as Gabriel to be in her care. We both agreed that we assigned each other to one of the two representatives coming over so that Jack and Gabriel have their own guide for the event. As much as I was reluctant to let Pauline handle Gabriel, I wouldn’t want Jack to be suspicious how I would volunteer to have Gabriel instead of him when he doesn’t know the secret we both hold together.

After sending a quick text about their arrival, the office was already set and prepared for us to return with our prestige guests. Our manager was the first one to make their acquaintance followed by a few words of gratitude and Jack was kind enough to mention me about contacting them. I felt bashful almost having my name being mentioned by them in front of the whole staff but hopefully enough, this would leave me in the good graces of the manager and maybe word could go up to our supervisors, I could smell a promotion coming along.

Our manager looked scared almost when he had to welcome Gabriel next, who not only would exchange a few words—but whenever he spoke, the whole office felt deadly quiet as if the Grim Reaper was passing by, however I managed to lighten up the mood as I offered them to show them around the office.

Pauline, at least was a bit helpful as she would pitch in a few trivia about our company background and our main shtick around here as we both showed them around. I just wished half of the staff would act more professional rather than pulling up their phones and taking pictures and videos without being subtle about it, I wouldn’t want to hear Gabriel bitch about it when the day has ended.

Leading them inside of the meeting room, it was about to get serious with Jack and Gabriel both seated next to each other at the far corner of the table as our other staff members involved with the event took their seat around the table. Pauline happily agreed when I had asked her to handle the technical as I would give them the presentation about the event, as an introduction and how they would have their part in the event as a main partner.

Throughout the whole presentation, it was starting to get intimidating under the watchful gaze of Jack and Gabriel it almost reminded me of the night I performed in front of Gabriel, only this time in a more formal and legal approach. Shuffling through my flashcards and also explaining the details of the event, I hoped my presentation was clear enough for them to get the gist of it as I noticed how Gabriel and Jack would exchange a few words with each other before turning back to me.

“And that concludes our introduction and involvement with Overwatch, any questions, Mr Reyes?” I had asked Gabriel first, out of habit but hopefully Jack would just play it off out of concern. “With us helping out your event, would you pledge to help us out in return?” Gabriel asked, and he was using his authority tone—the same one he used on me last night.

“Of course, sir—we’re ready to serve Overwatch to your beck and call,” I had replied which was true. It was big enough for having Overwatch helping us out, but it would bring great advantage if Overwatch would turn to us for help in return so in the end it’s a win-win situation for the both of us. “And about your event, does it require for us to be present on that day?”  he asked again and I visibly gulped. It was getting hard for me to stand there straight when Gabriel had acted as if he doesn’t know me. Suddenly, the things that happened yesterday almost didn’t happen—our fight, the flowers, our kiss… it’s like Gabriel chose to forego our relationship for the sake of working.

“It would be a great honour to have such a high ranking official from Overwatch to make an appearance to our event that day—that is if you’re free, however a representative would have to suffice,” I had replied, hopefully it sounded formal enough. Gabriel just nodded before he twirled a pen in his hand and returned to write down on his notes, leaving me baffled almost for getting no reply for him.

“And do you have any questions, Mr Morrison?” I then asked but Jack kept a smile on his face, almost unfazed with his friend’s behaviour. “Nothing from me,” he simply said a little too casual, but that had managed to make me relieved from the pressure I was given by Gabriel.

After our meeting had ended and we had officiated our partnership together, there was a little afternoon break for the rest of us when the catering came in time to serve us with tea or coffee—your choice, and a selective option of delicacies. Our manager amongst other staff had surrounded Jack, who has been so polite with them to answer their questions and an obvious hit among our staff members.

I was standing away from them, needing some alone time for myself after successfully conducted the presentation earlier. Pauline had congratulated me for handling it like a pro and commented how she would just stutter if she was asked those questions, that earned an honest laugh out of me considering how Pauline was the better one when it comes to presenting instead of me.

“I’m impressed, bebita,” Gabriel suddenly stalked beside me as I almost choked on my chocolate truffle. How brave of him to approach me in amidst of these people around us and not to mention, referring me to pet names than my formal address. “You’re more diligent in your work than I had thought,” he commented before bringing up his cup of coffee to his lips as I laughed dryly.

“Surprised? You’ve never seen me in my element yet,” I had countered as I took another bite from my truffle but Gabriel let out grumbled chuckle. “You were so adorable up there, I almost wanted to come over and show everyone who you actually belonged to,” Gabriel leaned a little bit closer, his breath hitting against the skin of my neck as I lightly shuddered. “You wouldn’t,” I shot him a look but there was that mischievous look of him again.

“Well, not in front of Jackie, though,” he then leaned away and nudged his head at Jack, who was still conversing with our staff members. “Though, I have to say—can you tell your friend I don’t bite? She looked like she’s going to pass out whenever I’m around her,” Gabriel’s eyes flicked to Pauline, who was refilling her plate with macarons at the buffet.

“Funny how you assumed we’re friends,” I then said nonchalantly. “Oh, catfight?” Gabriel questioned but I shook my head. That was a story I would tell another time.

“Let’s go out for dinner tonight, I feel like I’m not spoiling you enough,” Gabriel suddenly proposed as I turned to him with my eyes widened. Flirting with me out in public? I never took Gabriel as one to be daring like this during work, in the presence of Jack nonetheless.

“Pick me later after work?” I then asked, and Gabriel didn’t even need to answer as he just smirked at me. “You bet,” he said before he patted on my butt and took his leave as I looked at him in disbelief. If anyone had saw that, they would be really suspicious of us and I wouldn’t want word in office to go around tomorrow that I was fraternising with a very important figure in Overwatch.

“Man, I’m glad that’s over,” Pauline suddenly approached with both of her hands full of food. “Mr Morrison seems sweet, and he’s really popular among our staff,” she then offered me a macaron as I carefully picked it out from the tower of the French pastry. “Yeah, I was lucky enough to get him to agree with us,” I then said.

“If looks could kill, Mr Reyes would have slain me on the spot if he had the chance,” Pauline’s eyes flicked to Gabriel, who joined Jack in his conversation and it was a funny scene on how the staff members looked up to the both of them out of adoration and also fear.

“But he’s _hot_ , I wouldn’t mind getting into his pants,” I widened at Pauline’s sudden remark. That was _incredibly_ inappropriate, even coming from someone like Pauline. I suddenly somehow know what kind of girl Pauline would be behind bedroom doors.

 _A masochist_.

“Isn’t he like old enough to be your dad?” I then decided to change her mind about his age but that seemed to piqued her interest more. “Oh, I wouldn’t mind letting him becoming my _daddy_ ,” she was practically drooling over Gabriel, I couldn’t help to feel a nasty feeling inside of me that began blooming.

Of course, someone as attractive as Gabriel would gain attention even just from his stoic demeanour, but Pauline’s outright thirst over him just leaves me in a sour taste in my mouth. I couldn’t help but being jealous having someone saying those things about him, regardless of Gabriel being my sugar daddy.

“He’s probably the kind that’s too busy for relationships,” I half-lied, but Pauline thought otherwise.

“Oh, don't worry-- I’m going to make sure he’s busy with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get. it. on. gabe.


	11. Back Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to terms only seems to make it much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT (31/12)  
> hey y'all so um finals has started and so I'm unable to update as usual because of that. So, the story would be put on hold until 9th Jan (my last paper) so I would like to apologize in advance for not updating, making this chapter my last update before that date.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone and wish me luck on my exams because I'm going to need it.

Since the meeting the other day, I’ve became intensely busy with both Jack and Gabriel, I almost forgotten that we’re all friends. Even Gabriel would sometimes act professionally around me out of habit, he had apologized every time he acted out like that and would make it up to me with cuddles much to my distaste. It really had begun a problem whenever we would bring work after hours.

I would get off from a phone call when I was visiting Gabriel and when I told him it was about work, he would go into serious mode and make me tell him all about it when I had assured him we’ve got it under control, but knowing him—he won’t take no for an answer. So he _made_ me spill everything, even the ones that doesn’t have to do with the event until he’s satisfied with what I had gotten to say.

Now that we’re both used to each other, I would go off in the corner sulking because he was being a jerk and that I had come over for the both of us to relax in true sugar baby nature.

In an attempt to coax me, he would pick me up in his arms and swing me around like a baby needing to be lulled to sleep. I would squirm in his hold, but trusting him enough not to drop me before I gave in and decided I’m not upset with him anymore. Since then, it looked like we both had reached beyond the sugar baby relationship and now we’re just co-workers fraternising each other.

We would also kiss each other, _a lot._ Not that I’m complaining.

Gabriel calls it ‘therapeutic affection’ and that it eases his stress and not to mention he just can’t get enough how sweet I was. But I call it ‘horny but can’t touch’ because I’m the one that draws the line after all. I would let him sneak his hand all over me, mostly keeping him away from my assets but he knows beggars can’t choose.

“Stay tonight,” Gabriel said as he planted open kisses down my jaw as I arched my back, lightly grounding our hips together from me straddling him. “Can’t—need to go to—ugh, survey the venue tomorrow,” I stammered, sliding my hands up and down his torso as I felt his beard scratching lightly against my skin from his showering kisses. “Can’t Paula do that?” Gabriel’s voice was low, almost a growl as I felt his hand rubbing circles on my ass and I let out a chuckle.

“ _Pauline_ couldn’t handle it for a second if she was left there with them,” I corrected him, which wasn’t an entire lie. Pauline has been over the edge already now that Overwatch has been involved, always keeping up a persona that showcases her perfection in front of Jack and Gabriel as well as the other staff they brought in that are chosen for the event. She also would try hard in front Gabriel, constantly sticking around him and care for him when he’s capable of himself.

Her provocative movements however never fazed Gabriel, not when he would sometimes drag me into an empty corner or a supply closet just because he wanted to make out and a breath of fresh air from those who’re trying to kiss his ass constantly. I was the one that had to cut things short because not only was it inappropriate and distracting me from work but because he was getting somewhat attached.

Not that I was bothered, but because I suddenly start feeling scared that I would become attached as well. We both had established this relationship isn’t forever, and he’s making the best of it but his touches, the spoiling, the loving names—they were getting a little bit overboard but I couldn’t help myself but to complain when he looked like he needed the physical affection.

“Listen, baby girl—I,” Gabriel suddenly stopped his kisses as he made me look at him, his hand cupping my chin and I looked at him quizzically. “I want to talk—about us,” he finished and I couldn’t hide my surprise. Suddenly, I was consumed by fear of what he’s going to say; was he going to take our relationship the next step? Is he growing impatient that we both hadn’t any sex yet? Or worse—he’s going to end our relationship, and we could go back being ourselves again.

I would imagine him going back to Sugar + Secret, finding another sugar baby to spoil that would probably be a lot better than me. I couldn’t stand the idea of having another lady on his arm, giving him everything I never could’ve—it almost left a sinking feeling in my stomach.

“What is it?” I decided to face for the worst but Gabriel just gazed at me, not knowing what to say almost as his mouth open and closed with no words coming out. When he did open his mouth to say something, my phone rang as if on cue to save me from the situation. Staying on his lap, I answered the call without checking the ID caller and was surprised that Jack had called.

“Oh, Jack—no it’s fine, I wasn’t that busy,” I got off from Gabriel, who looked unpleased but he let me take the call anyways. Whenever they’re both in the same room as me, Jack would act as he usually would even under Gabriel’s protective gaze when he’s the one that’s holding back. Gabriel could’ve easily tell him about our relationship, but instead he chose to pretend he doesn’t care about me and go on with his day.

Being Jack’s personal guide also let me spend more time with him other than running into each other in the trains. A new side of him I get to see was how serious he would be when work is involved and I marvelled how professional he is for it was a charming sight, like out of a TV drama. I would try hard to keep my feelings to myself and stop being giddy whenever he’s around, but I could only hold so little as I would beam at him like a lighthouse every time we’re talking with each other.

I know I like Jack, maybe a little too much—but I still can’t wrap my mind about how I feel about Gabriel.

* * *

 

I was coming out of store after I had made a purchase of undergarments that I think Gabriel would appreciate. I think it was time that I let Gabriel have his cake and then eat it, after leading him on for so long and hopefully, as a last hurrah before he could decide anything of our relationship.

Of course, the big question is _when_ would I commence Operation Cake?

Lost in thought, I turned to the corner around the block only to bump into someone from the opposite direction. When I had expected a fall, I was being held by waist firmly as my thoughts finally processed what just happened.

“Got you, hanabi,” the familiar pet names made me realize soon enough who my saviour was. Looking up at him, Genji flashed me a smile before I pushed him off and regaining my stature before I crossed my arms and gave him a disapproving look.

“Is that a way to treat your knight in shining armour?” Genji then said as he leaned against the wall but I kept a straight face. “ _Thanks_ ,” I said sarcastically but Genji looked amused. “I see you’ve been shopping—got a date?” he wiggled his eyebrows at me when he eyed the shopping bag I was holding. “Like I’d let you know,” I quickly hid the bag behind me as I pursed my lips together but Genji still acts as if we’re still friends.

“I’d like to see you in one, though—really brings out the best in you,” Genji ran a tongue across his lips as I cringed in disgust. I was about to call him out, telling him to get lost before someone beat me to it. A harsh voice called for Genji from behind him, and then came appear a very familiar stoic man I couldn’t believe my eyes I would meet again.

“Where do you think you’re going, otouto?” Hanzo barked at him as his eyebrows furrowed together, giving him a very stern look but as usual, Genji had remained unfazed. “Just catching up with my friend here,” Genji just shrugged as I stood there completely mobile, unable to turn my feet away after unexpectedly met again with someone that’s related to Sugar + Secret. Hanzo’s eyes darted to mine, before he widened after realizing who I was and his face hid no shock.

“Oh… it’s you again,” he only said, his expression remained and I opened my mouth but unable to say something. “It’s good to see you again, Mr. Shimada,” I brought my hands together and bowed at him slightly before standing up straight again. “Please—it’s Hanzo,” he held up his hand, refraining me to be formal around him as I tried to piece things together.

“Anija, do you know her?” Genji suddenly turned to him, and it was brought to my attention how they both look like they could be related.

 _Like brothers_ , I had thought before everything came into full circle and I glanced at both Genji and Hanzo.

“Yes—I’ve met her at—“ I cleared my throat quickly, gaining Hanzo’s attention as he turned back to me and I shook my head quickly, my eyes flickered at Genji but still facing Hanzo before he finally gets the picture. “At the sushi bar, where she helped me returned my misplaced wallet,” Hanzo quickly made up a story as I breathed out a wave of relief through my nostrils. Genji narrowed his eyes at his brother, almost not believing his words before he just shrugged.

“How are you? You seem well,” Hanzo then directed the conversation back to me as I was caught off guard. This was not a good position to be in with Genji being here with us, as much as I would like to catch up with Hanzo. Back at that night, I had thought Hanzo would have ill thoughts about me rejecting his advances however it turned out otherwise and here he was being exceptionally cool around me.

“Uh—yeah, I’ve been doing good,” I rubbed the back of my neck as I distracted myself by looking at the directory board a few behind them. “Good, and I assume your beloved would be well as well?” Hanzo then asked.

“Who?” I blurted out before I had thought about it, trying to understand what he meant before it clicked to me that he must refer to Gabriel, my _beloved_ or so he calls it.

“Oh, oh! He’s fine—just surprising him with something,” I then showed him the shopping bag with the brand’s name and logo was largely displayed at front and given it’s a high-end brand for lingerie, I assumed Hanzo would know about it and I had proven my point when he gave me a knowing smile. “Ah, I’m sure he would very appreciate that,” he then said in an approving tone that had managed to get my hopes up about the fact Gabriel would happy to see me in it.

“Beloved? Just _who_ are you seeing?” Genji intervened before I turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. “Someone that’s better than you, that’s for sure,” I snapped at him and Genji didn’t look pleased from my comment. “Who could ever pleasure you the same way I ever did?” he then said through gritted teeth as I widened my eyes at him. How could he say that in front of his brother?

“Genji—are you well acquainted with her?” it was Hanzo’s turn to ask about me and I turned back to him, waving a hand frantically to deny but Genji let out a dark chuckle. “I know every inch of skin of her body—does that answer your question?” Genji proudly said and I felt myself blush from his statement. That was a little bit too much information for Hanzo to know, and that had made his eyebrows raised from his statement.

“But we’re not together anymore—I promise,” I had assured him, and that seemed to let him at ease. “I would never do that to my—““Daddy, you left me!” I was interrupted by a loud pitched girl that suddenly clung onto Hanzo’s arm as he was pushed forward from the sudden force but managed to balance himself from the impact.

“My sweet—I’m sorry, _Genji_ had run off again,” Hanzo smoothed the hair of the sudden newcomer, and gave Genji a glare before it took me a while to notice who it actually was.

“Miss Clover?” I had found myself saying, before she finally looked at me and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Hey, it’s you again! Longtime no see!” she got off from Hanzo’s arm and ran over me to give me a large hug and I complied by holding her tight with an arm around her.

“Oh, it’s Hana by the way—Miss Clover just a pseudonym!” Hana winked at me after she retracted our hug and I just nodded, albeit a bit confused. So, this is whom Hanzo ended with that night—at least it’s better than miss pin-up wherever she is now.

“Ooohhh, I see you’ve been shopping,” she eyed the shopping bag I was holding and I laughed nervously, unable to respond but she looked as if she was proud of me, wiggling her eyes at me and a corner of her lips lifted. “He’s going to be soooo excited to see you in this,” she then commented more but I flailed my hand at her.

“I hope so,” I said truthfully, tucking a stray hair behind my ear and looking at the ground.

“So, uh—you and Hanzo, huh?” I then decided to change the subject as Hana’s eyes sparkled before she rushed back to Hanzo’s side, wrapping both of her arms around Hanzo’s arm and clinging to it like a Koala bear. “Yup! I still can’t believe he chose me!” Hana nuzzled her head against his arm and like Gabriel, Hanzo was a complete different man when he’s around his sugar baby. Looking at her lovingly before he cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips much to my surprise.

“Gross,” Genji had muttered, but I heard it and it almost made me scoff considering how comparable his actions were to Hanzo’s that was just considered child’s play and at least decent in public when during those times where I was with Genji, he just couldn’t keep his hands off me. “Funny,” I said flatly, directly jabbing the word at Genji and he seemed to notice it but instead of being amused, he kept a straight face at me.

“Just what are you hiding from me?” Genji muttered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear as I kept my ground, not showing him any weakness visible from my expression. “Daddy, I’m hungry,” Hana suddenly chimed in, staring up at Hanzo with big doe eyes and lips slightly pursed together. “Would you join us for dinner together?” Hanzo had politely asked me and I gaped at his sudden suggestion.

“Oh, no—I couldn’t,” I started waving a hand around, politely declining the offer. “Please, we have so much catching up to do,” Genji suddenly stepped in and wrapped a shoulder around and I instantly tried to get his arm off me but his grip was strong, I couldn’t even show my discomfort. “That sounds very nice but—“ my eyes wandered around us, hoping to find an excuse to avoid sharing the same table with Genji with his nosy behaviour.

Like an angel, Jack’s familiar side profile caught my attention as he was strolling by with an ice cream cone in one hand and holding his usual briefcase at the other. Taking his sudden appearance, I managed to push myself off from Genji and stalked towards Jack despite the confused looks Hanzo and Hana were giving.

“Mr Morrison, there you are! I’ve been looking for you,” I called after him formally as Jack turned to me, looking confused as well from my sudden approach. “Uh… hey—is there something—“”Oh sir, you’re so forgetful! We have to go through the guest list, remember?” I came up with a scenario in an attempt to get me away from the watchful gaze of Genji and his brother. “Okay?” Jack said uncertainly but that’s enough for me to make my escape.

“It’s good seeing you again, Hanzo, Hana… Genji,” I reluctantly said the last part before I waved them goodbye and dragging Jack along with me as I heard Hana express her goodbye in high spirits but I couldn’t miss the way Genji had glared at me for leaving him in limbo of the things he doesn’t know about me.

* * *

 

“What was all that about?” Jack asked once we were seated at one of the booths of a well-known fast food chain that was located in the mall. “Just some people I didn’t want to take my time a lot,” I felt bad saying those things about Hanzo and Hana—they did make me glad to meet them again and hopefully we would be able to connect together but having Genji in the way almost seemed impossible.

Knowing of Genji’s wealth, I couldn’t let him know about the fact I have a sugar daddy. He would go on and on about he would just give me money if I had asked him, but of course he expects me to return the favour in his most… _peculiar ways_. I still shudder at his idea of gratitude, no matter how many months we’ve been separated.

“That’s kind of rude of you to leave them like that,” Jack’s tone was scolding almost, I instantly felt even more bad for leaving them there but it had to be done, I had no other choice if I didn’t want Genji to pry into my life. “It’s… complicated, you wouldn’t understand,” I shrinked in my place, placing my hands in my lap as I avoided Jack’s gaze and opted to stare at my chicken nuggets instead.

“Oh, I see—ex-boyfriend?” Jack suddenly assumed and I looked up at him.He was still wearing the same concerned expression, but there was an apologetic smile tugging on his lips. “Something like that,” I admitted to him and he didn’t look amused from it.

“Did it end that badly?” he leaned forward, resting his chin on his closed fists together on the table but I shook my head to his question. “Just some indifference with each other, the usual,” I just shrugged and brought my milkshake closer to me to take a sweet sip. “You seem to be used to these kinds of situations—always running away from an old ex?” I then decided to jab at him and he complied by letting out his melodious chuckle.

“More or less, but that was years ago—I barely have any time for a relationship these days,” he leaned back into his chair with an arm resting on the backside. “I’ve thought about settling down, but considering how old I am now, it’s better late than never,” he suddenly added and my eyes perked from his statement.

Did Jack just implied he wants to settle down with me?

Or was it just me hopeful thinking?

“Speaking of—have you thought about it?” Jack suddenly changed the subject and I blinked at him, not following what he was saying. “About the Christmas Eve ball—I was hoping you could come with,” Jack refreshed my memory as I stopped in my movements, letting the chicken nugget fall between my fingers back into its cardboard.

Damn, how am I supposed to turn him down now?

As much as I would like to go with Jack, I couldn’t do that to Gabriel—not when things were starting to heat things between us. Jack’s a sweet guy, and I convinced myself time and time that I _do_ actually like him. But in terms of school girl liking a senior type of way, not like settle down with me and let’s get old type of way.

“Oh, you mean the Christmas Eve ball? Funny how you asked but, Gabriel gave me an invitation,” I then said, elaborating of what actually happened rather than the gifted dress that was attached with the invite as well.

“Gabe did that? Huh,” Jack rested a finger on his chin, thinking apparently on why would Gabriel had sent me an invite, when we both couldn’t even manage to be in the same room together unless the other would leave for the sake of the former.

“Yeah, I was surprised, too. He said along the lines of ‘be there or be square’, or something like that,” I put in air quotations with my fingers as Jack let out a laugh. “Yeah, that’s very much like him,” he nodded and I mentally patted myself on the back for managing to convince him that nothing shady was going on between Gabriel and I.

“Guess he’s growing soft on you, but I guess that means I have to keep up if I don’t want to lose,” he said and I took a double-take from what he just said, and my face hid no surprise from his statement. “What?” I asked, hoping my ears didn’t hear wrong from what Jack had said but he just shrugged and kept smiling at me boyishly, I couldn’t help but to blush lightly in front of the older man.

“Nothing, sweetheart—but I hope you would at least help me escort you that night?” Jack then asked me, and that’s when I started to _actually_ blush because of how lightly he put those words together managed to sound very natural and gentlemen-like. I was about to open my mouth and accept his invitation, before I had remembered Gabriel insisted that we both should go together, and he was already keen on that, too.

I must have left Jack unanswered for so long, he had to call my name several times to bring me out of my mind before I reposed myself in front of him, gently rubbing the back of my neck as I laughed nervously at him for not paying attention to what he says.

“That’s very sweet of you, Jack but—I already called someone to actually drive me there,” I half-lied, feeling myself become even more guilty if I have to keep this up in front of Jack who not only meant well, but thoroughly genuine with his actions it all came out as natural. Jack looked visibly upset from my rejection, but he tried to fight it by taking a deep breath before looking at me again.

“Well, alright—but please,” his hand suddenly reached out to take my hand in his, startling me in the process but he held it gently and lightly gripped on it. “Save me a dance at the ball, that’s all I want to ask from you,” he rubbed his thumb across the ridges of my fingers, I instantly melted in front of him from such a simple gesture.

“Of course, Jack.”

* * *

 

“Today will be it!” Pauline suddenly chimed in beside me as I was reorganizing the papers that the other workers had handed to me regarding their involvement in the project. Not wanting to ask about it, I raised my eyebrows at her and noticed something different about Pauline; her hair was put into a low bun, exposing her décolletage more that the wide neckline blouse stretched across her shoulders which she paired with a painfully tight pencil skirt that had a slit behind that run up from the back of the knees to midway along the calf. _Definitely_ not office friendly, but the manager has been in so much under pressure lately from the event, he couldn’t manage to bat an eye to refrain her.

“I’m going to ask Mr Reyes to dinner, you think he’ll say yes?” Pauline happily quipped as I accidentally let the stack of papers slide through my hands, leaving them in a mess once more. “What, are you crazy?!” I looked at her as I quickly gathered all the paper again in my hands, looking at her as she continued to beam as if she’s very sure of her conquest.

“I _hope_ he’ll say yes—he’s been warming up to me lately,” Pauline fanned herself as she thought of Gabriel and I fought every urge I had to roll my eyes at her. Pauline has been trailing behind Gabriel like a lost puppy every moment she could before he would dismiss her himself, much to her dismay but she just took it that Gabriel was just shy having her following him around like that. When Gabriel had complained to me how overbearing Pauline could be (or any variation of the name Pauline but her actual name) and that he wanted to switch, having me as his guide instead of her.

As much as I would like to agree, I felt really bad trading Jack for Gabriel when Jack’s the one that had managed to put things together for Overwatch and Delta Corp. I could never repay back how Jack had willingly made the path for us like a saviour, his actions are too big and it would take me years to actually return him the favour so letting me be his guide was the least thing I could do to him.

“That I hope you do, Pauline,” I continued to shuffle the papers together, not interested in what her plan was but knowing her, she would just ramble off on how she would commence it. I heard along the lines of having him in the staff pantry and offering him coffee she would make for him, after that she mentioned how she would use her charms to casually start conversing and hopefully by the end of that, they would have a date already.

“Maybe you should ask, Mr Morrison, too,” she suddenly suggested and I never whipped my head so fast at her, shocked from her suggestion. “Why would I do that? He’s the reason why we’re still continuing our event, you know,” I tapped the stack of papers on the desk repeatedly to even them out as I asked Pauline in disbelief.

“I can’t believe how you haven’t noticed it yet!” Pauline looked at me in surprise next. “The way he looks at you, how he would instantly get in a good mood when you’re there with him—he’s totally into you!” she listed off how Jack looked at me when I’m around as I couldn’t help but to blush at the thought of them.

“Still, it’s pretty inappropriate to ask—especially since we’re just subordinates,” I tried to talk her off from asking Gabriel, knowing him well enough to reject her when the ball was tomorrow night. “It’s going to be _fine_ , and if they say no, we could just continue our jobs—act as if nothing happened,” she casually shrugged but I narrowed my eyes at her.

“That’s a pretty bad mindset considering your pride is on the lines here just to ask out a guy,” I had said and it seems my words seem to affect Pauline. “So? It’s not every day you get the chance to work with such attractive men,” she sneered at me as my eye twitched at her. Was this all just a stupid hit or miss game for her? I could never show my face if I had been rejected after asking out someone on a date.

“I never took you to be such a prude, you know,” she commented, and that made me place down the stack of papers and made me look at her, glaring at her for saying such a thing about me. “Always missing out fun chances whenever it’s out in the open for you—you just never take the bait when it’s easy for you,” Pauline continued on, crossing her arms across her torso as she finally showed her true colours in front of me

“It would have been easier if you would just say yes whenever I ask you to hang out,” she then continued, letting her say the things she ever wanted for me to hear. “But no, you choose to be such a party pooper, when you’re very capable of yourself to party—like that night?” Pauline had reminded me as I grimaced back at the memory where I had agreed to follow Pauline that night at the club.

“If had known you could do that, I wouldn’t have bothered asking you if it wasn’t for me being nice to you for letting you join us,” she declared, and that had stung me in places I never thought it should. It was hard to admit that Pauline’s right, and I had put up my walls around them for too long I failed to notice how they’re just being nice because they _wanted_ me to join them and have fun together.

“I know, I’m sorry—I just have really bad experiences with people like you,” I apologized that had made Pauline blink at me suddenly from my added statement. “What do you mean someone like me? Is that supposed to be an insult?” she snapped at me, and this was exactly why I would put my up my walls from people like her that’s unable to receive any kind of criticism.

“Forget it, Pauline—you know what, do whatever you want with Mr Reyes, just don’t come crying if he says no,” I shook my head and stalked off, not bothering to turn around when she called for me and claimed that we were not done yet.

But she's right, we _were_ not done yet, it’s just that I wouldn’t want to face her when tears had spilled down my face as I took refuge in the ladies’ room.

* * *

 

The only thing that had made Gabriel looking forward to visit Delta Corp was just her and her cute little outfits she would piece together every day. Gabriel wasn’t one to admit that he’s grown a certain fondness for his sugar baby, but his actions speaks louder than his words he had bottled up inside of him for far too long.

When he had brought the topic of their relationship up, it was as if fate was taunting him for not having the balls to actually take it to the next level and even he was hopeful that she would agree. It had been far too long for Gabriel to admit his own feelings, and he would kick himself constantly for making the wrong moves that would cause her to become upset but it just swells his heart whenever she would forgive him.

Gabriel was happy, glad he’s gotten to experience something like this unexpectedly and he was keen on making it last. If only golden boy weren’t in the way and making things complicated, she would have agreed to him at every beck and call.

Stupid Morrison, always taking things from him even he hadn’t even had the grasp of it. Gabriel didn’t _hate_ Jack, he was very much proud of his friend having the opportunity and being able to lead it like a champ he is but sometimes it would come back and bite Gabriel’s ass if it had gone on for far too long and losing her to Jack was something Gabriel was fighting to avoid.

“Morning, Mr Reyes,” the attached red-head that would tail Gabriel at all times greeted him while he was in the pantry, fixing himself up a cup of joe so he would prepare himself to face the things he would rather send someone else to deal with if it weren’t for her. Grunting in response, Gabriel brought the cup to his lips as he took a slow sip from the hot liquid.

“So, for today—we’re going to go over…” she listed off for today’s task as Gabriel just listened, registering things in his mind but now and then he would get distracted. What if she had found him being in the same room with another woman? Would she get jealous or would she just play it off, and would talk about it later when they’re alone? She’s so good at hiding her own feelings, Gabriel could never know what she’s actually thinking unless he would ask about it.

“And because that process is pretty lengthy, we can’t do it in one day,” she kept rambling on before it had brought to Gabriel’s attention. “Good, I would leave it to you then,” Gabriel then said and that had made Pauline taken aback from what he had just said, but she remained calm and kept smiling. “Actually, it needs your insights, and it’s such a hassle to do it in a phone call,” Pauline tried to deflect the offer in another way, refusing to back down from getting what she actually wants from him.

“I wouldn’t mind a phone call, just want to finish it up before there would be any more changes happening,” Gabriel said truthfully, but it had left him an impression from Pauline’s sudden eagerness to get him alone with her, it took Gabriel a few moments before he connected the dots together what this girl was actually after.

“Let me be frank, sir—I was thinking, we should do the report together over a cup of coffee, how’s that sound?” Pauline stepped closer and placed a hand on Gabriel’s forearm, looking up at him with drooped eyelids as she craned her neck to let him see the plunge of the blouse she was wearing from above, it had made Gabriel sick to his stomach from this girl’s advances.

“Sorry, I don’t do house calls,” Gabriel politely removed herself from him before he dunked out his cup into the sink, not bothering to wash it as he left Pauline alone in the pantry, gawking at Gabriel from the simple but stinging rejection but Gabriel couldn’t care less, he only had one girl in his mind after all.

Turning around the corner into the main space at the office, Gabriel saw her holding a clipboard and lo and behold, Jack was beside her being awfully close much to Gabriel’s liking. The way his body language caters towards her, it wasn’t hard to figure out that Jack was absolutely smitten with her, just the way Gabriel was with her.

Feeling eyes on herself, she turned to Gabriel’s direction and gave him a smile that had made his heart thundered in his chest, savouring the sight of her smiling at him even from afar. Tugging his lips up into smirk, she nodded at him knowingly before turning back to Jack who had perched closer to her than before with an arm engulfing her from behind, resting on the surface beside them and another hand trailing along the words on the clipboard.

It ached Gabriel’s heart to see someone else being that comfortable around her, and she just _let him_.

 _Soon_ , Gabriel had thought as he exhaled, looking on the ground before he stalked off the other way to find back Pauline who was silently sobbing in the pantry alone.

 _After the ball, she would be mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all really want to wreck Pauline in the last chapter so i delivered <3 big ball chapter coming up next but that would be posted after the story hold!


	12. Turning Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party of the lifetime is not worth dying for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLO I am back!  
> So I took a couple days off after finals had finished (9/1) because this is my first time home after three months so I had spent some time with my family for a couple of days.  
> And good news! Double update-- so like don't quit reading after you finished this one and go to the next chapter and prepare yourself honey, coz you're gonna need it

I stared at myself in front of the mirror that morning, trying to convince myself to just go on with the day.

But the words Pauline said to me yesterday still stung and my stomach twisted every time I think about it. I know better to just brush it off and that Pauline was just being _Pauline_ , but maybe it hurt me so much because it was true?

The walls I’ve put up were there for a reason, there are a few that would break through but if I made the mistake and let someone like Pauline in, I would never forgive myself. I failed to see her invitations were acts of friendliness and that she just didn’t want me to be left out among the staff, but that doesn’t convince me enough that she just wanted to be friends.

I’ve dealt a lot with people like her during my studies, and I’ve become too lenient whenever they would ask me for favours. It came to me late that they were just using me, only needing my help whenever it would benefit them and scrapped me off just like that. No phone calls, no hangouts, just read messages from me asking them if they were free.

I don’t regret declining Pauline’s advances, but I do regret not giving her the chance to actually try and become friends with her. I always blame myself for not having the sociability to actually go out of my comfort zone, because I’m always scared that they would just leave me out flat if I didn’t manage to be up par with them so I don’t even bother trying.

But meeting Gabriel was a breath of fresh air.

I’ve always been too dependent of myself, never asking help from others and always on my own. But Gabriel made me realize that I don’t always _have_ to do things on my own, and he showed me the light with his little gestures like putting on my seatbelt for me, holding my stuff and even do house calls because he wants to and expects nothing from me but my company. I smile to myself thinking that at least someone cares for me and doesn’t want anything in return.

Of course, this isn’t the first time I had thought of that—that was actually when I was with Genji, and I had eaten my own dust for that.

Glancing at the dress that hung on the wall in the reflection of the mirror, I exhaled through gritted teeth as my heart quickened when I realized that Christmas Eve was _tomorrow_ and I still don’t know how I should react to that. Sure, Gabriel had brought me to an event once with me on his arm but that was when we had first met, and now that we’re acquainted it’s hard to not treat him like a sugar daddy than a friend. And not to mention with Jack having present at the ball, it would be harder and harder to pretend around him.

Shaking the thoughts away, I’ve decided to deal with it later for it’s nothing to actually worry about until the day comes.

* * *

 

“Good morning!” my very perky team leader greeted me once I stepped in the meeting room later that morning. “Morning,” I replied, the tone wasn’t in the same wavelength as hers but she didn’t seem to mind or caught on why I was like this. “Can you believe it? In two weeks, our event’s going to happen! I’m so excited!” she squealed as I offered her a polite smile and thank the heavens our other team members were starting to come in and our team leader immediately brought her attention to them instead. When it looked like the rest of our team were already present, there was one noticeable empty seat right beside me.

And when I had thought we would wait it out, our team leader got into the meeting immediately before I could even ask about it.

“Wait, Pauline’s not here yet,” I mentioned and everyone turned their attention to me when I gestured the seat beside me. “Oh, that’s the first thing in our agenda this morning,” our team leader stepped out of her seat and walked over to the whiteboard before uncapping a marker and started writing.

“Pauline was asked if she could transfer into the technical committee instead,” she continued on and I gaped at the sudden news, the rest of the team seemed surprised as well. “So, I’m sorry to say—but it looks like you have to handle Overwatch all by yourself,” she turned to my direction and tapped the tip of the marker at the whiteboard, seeing my name being circled and linked to Overwatch.

“Did she say why she wanted to transfer?” I asked, my hands gripped together as I braced myself for her answer. I started to think that it was because of yesterday she’s acting like this, probably had enough of me not being her friend so she would stop trying altogether.

“She just said protocol was getting too hard for her, and that the Overwatch representative she was assigned to? Yeah, she said she couldn’t handle him,” she then explained and I hitched my breath at the mention of Gabriel.

So, she did ask him about… and he turned her down like I had expected, but I didn’t realize it hit her harder than it should.

“Did she say anything else than that?” I asked again, but our team leader thought about it for a while before she just shook her head. “Sorry, she just didn’t want to be a part of the team,” she just shrugged and wiped off the whiteboard. I exhaled loudly as I leaned back in my seat and thought back to yesterday’s fiasco.

After I had left her and went on crying in the ladies’ room, she didn’t look any less different then when I had come back out although she did seem a little bit out of herself than usual. I wasn’t sure when she had asked him, but it still didn’t change the way she had treated Gabriel.

“Man, it sucks she dumped all the work to you,” one of my team members suddenly quipped and that certainly hit me like a brick.

 _Goddamn it, Pauline_.

* * *

 

“Hey, sorry we’re late—there was an accident on the way,” Jack and Gabriel came into office moments later and I was there, by myself, with a clipboard in hand to greet them. “It’s fine, should we get started then?” I then glanced at the both of them and Jack beamed at me while Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Later, Morrison,” Gabriel started to take his leave but I managed to catch his sleeve before he could turn away, earning me a confused look from both men. Seeing how Gabriel raised an eyebrow at me, and eyed my hand that held his sleeve between my fingers, I gingerly retracted my hand before clearing my throat.

“Actually, I’m both of your guides now—Miss Pauline has… withdrawn,” I didn’t know how to put the words to say that Pauline was pissed and upset that Gabriel turned her down, but it was a safe bet that Gabriel knows what he did—it’s not like he’s one to pretend that he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Oh, that’s too bad—sorry you have to take care both of us now,” Jack sympathizes while I just let out a nervous laugh, obviously embarrassed to show this act of unprofessionalism in front of the two. Gabriel looked dazed for a while, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a thin line like he was deep in thought, probably realized what he had done. Looking up at me, he twitched his eyebrows at me to ask what happened while all I could do was curled my lips together in a frown and shrugged.

In an unused room, I was seated in between the two men as a clipboard and an iPad tablet was in front of me, giving them equal attention to what I was going to show them and explain. It was not that hard, surprisingly, to be both of their guide but I do have to watch my casualness around them but I decided to forego being careful when I was so deep into the meeting.

That is until we were wrapping up, and they both had their fill on the gist of the situation.

“So, the Overwatch booth would hand out the—ooh!” I tensed up when I felt a hand sliding up my thigh. “You okay?” Jack asked, peering at me worriedly but I waved it off with a laugh and turned to Gabriel, who looked stoic still but there was that mischievous glint in his eye I couldn’t help but to scowl at him. His hand on my thigh didn’t left me, instead he chose to swirl lazy circles with his finger and I held back a whimper.

“A-As I was saying, the booth will…” I continued explaining, being careful not to slip up any noises that would potentially make Jack suspicious of our under table activity. I tried to pull Gabriel’s hand away from my thigh but he keeps coming back and I would have stepped on his foot if he kept this up. Does he really intend to get us caught?

Suddenly, Jack’s phone rang and when saw the caller ID, he apologized to the both of us to step out momentarily. Once Gabriel and I were both alone, I turned to look at him—who was resting an elbow on the back of the chair and held the side of his head with his hand, looking down at me suggestively as I sighed and glanced at the door where Jack had just left.

“Want to make out?” I turned back to Gabriel, before a wolfish grin formed on his lips.

Almost instantly, Gabriel had pulled me into his lap and attacked my lips without warning. I groaned into the kiss with my hands held the sides of his face to deepen the kiss and felt his hands holding my waist steadily. His tongue delved into my mouth and savoured my taste as I tried pulling away for air, but this felt too good I couldn’t ruin it.

“I couldn’t wait to get you alone,” Gabriel grunted in between our kisses but I just chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “So you’d rather getting us caught by Jack?” I asked, tickled by the beard that framed his mouth.

“Don’t say that prick’s name when I’m busy eating you up,” his mouth moved down to my jaw as I craned back my neck to let him give a better angle. “I didn’t take you to be the jealous type,” I chuckled, his kisses moved down to my neck and hopefully being careful not to leave any marks where the whole world could see.

“Don’t bet on it, hermosa,” he let out a rumbly laugh as he pulled away. His hand came up to cup one of my cheeks and I gradually sink into it as I smiled at him. There was something different on how Gabriel looked at me, I just can’t seem to put my finger on it. The way he droops his eyes slightly and a gentle smile on his face seemed like an odd expression that I don’t think I’ve ever got see before.

He looked at me longingly, like a lover.

“Gabe?” I called, and that seemed to brought him out of his mind. “Listen, uh—I want to talk about us,” he then said and my ears perked up from him mentioning it again. My stomach dropped at the thought of this again; I anticipated his next words but it seemed like he was having a hard time himself to say it.

“I know we’ve been together for almost a month now, and I really like having you around me,” he then started and I didn’t realize I was holding my breath the whole time, it felt as if time has stopped when he started speaking. “Not just the times when I just want to hold you, but having your company in general as well—it’s everything I could have asked for and a little bit more,” he continued and I felt like jelly from hearing those words from him. Is that how he sees me? I never felt so flattered in all of my life.

“You’re perfect, _too_ perfect for someone like me,” the hand on my cheek slid down to my shoulder as he gazed drifted as well, no longer locking eyes with me.

“And?” I urged him to continue, no longer can wait. I couldn’t care less now on how this would end, either we both could hit off officially after this or just end it here right now. Either way, it would at least leave a load off my shoulders. My thoughts were interrupted when he called my name, knowing how it’s going to get serious.

“I want us to—“ “So sorry for that!” Jack’s voice boomed as the door was swung open. In a speed of light I quickly shove Gabriel away and stood up, poor Gabriel was caught off guard and landed on the floor with a loud crash.

“There was something going on at headquarters and—Gabe, why are you on the floor?” Jack peered on the ground, seeing his friend with his ass on the floor as strings of Spanish curses spilled out of his mouth. I couldn’t help but to bite back a smile for getting him a taste of his own medicine like what happened to me the other day.

“The chair’s too small for my big ass,” he said and eyed at me, giving me a quick wink and I couldn’t help but to let out a loud laugh but Jack looked absolutely morbid. “Gabe! So sorry you have to hear that,” Jack had come closer and waved his hands, apologizing for Gabriel’s behaviour but I continued to laugh anyways.

For the first time ever, I actually felt that we’re all actually friends.

* * *

 

Sliding the piece of hair ornament along the crown of my head, I looked admittedly ethereal judging from the reflection in the mirror.

The dress that Gabriel had gifted was absolutely beautiful—it was long enough to reach my ankles and despite the dress having its own texture, the lining of the dress was smooth and comfortable to wear and move around. I was a bit sceptical with the strapless bodice, but the rubber inserts surrounded the back of the front held to my skin quite firm and the way the bodice fit around my abdomen was a perfect fit but as a precaution, I opted a nice lace bandeau for extra protection.

I always tell myself I look beautiful no matter what other people say, but I won’t lie when I see other beautiful people make me feel like speck. Sometimes my pep talks in embracing myself made me wonders to accept how I look, and that I don’t have to prove to anyone to stay the way I am.

It’s almost a wonder on how Gabriel had found this dress to fit me perfectly. Sure he bought me a dress before, but it’s not like he had jotted down my measurements for future references. Looks like I’ll be asking about it later.

Hearing a knock on my door, I quickly grabbed my clutch and left my bedroom to open the door. Gabriel looked dashingly handsome, a classic black tuxedo suit with matching gold linings like my dress. I almost fainted at the sight of the handsome man in front of me, but it’s not like he wasn’t staring at me as well.

“You look absolutely enchanting, princesa,” he took one of my hands and held it up to give it a kiss at the back and I blushed from the sudden comment and the gesture. He had done this before, why was I feeling more shy about it now. “You look handsome yourself, Gabriel,” I then replied and ran a hand through the material of his jacket, the stitching was exquisite and up to the standards of a high class man such as Gabriel.

“Flattery doesn’t get you in my pants, carino,” Gabriel’s voice dropped low as he pulled me by the waist and brought me closer, my hands resting on his chest and I looked up at him. I could feel my cheeks feeling rosy from the sudden closeness, his hold even felt different than before, as if he wasn’t keen on letting go. “Think you could handle me after the party?” I said suggestively and that made Gabriel’s eyebrows rose from my sudden assertiveness.

“Wait—really?” suddenly his suaveness dissipated, and left me with a man that seemed like high school virgin looking to get lucky when I just laughed at him lightly. “Convince me,” I just shrugged, but that answer seemed to prove Gabriel enough when his puzzled look was replaced with a very recognizable one. Leaning in, our lips brushed together as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder to bring him closer.

Smiling into the kiss, he was surprisingly gentle and very careful not to ruin my makeup. I whined a bit when he pulled away and he gave me an apologetic smile for doing that. “Let’s go party before we blow that joint.”

* * *

 

Gibraltar Hotel was jaw-dropping; I could only see it from afar because I had no reason why to go there but I heard big companies would frequent the hotel for business purposes and here I am, arm in arm with Gabriel as we stepped into the lobby and was led to the ballroom that actually gave us a little detour of the hotel.

The ballroom was nowhere different than the rest of the hotel, but it held more luxurious aura than the lobby because of the way it was decorated and it stayed true to the theme of Winter Wonderland with white and silver accents like snow littered along the pillars across the floor. You could really see how exclusive this party was just judging from the perfectly decorated place to the perfectly dressed guests.

I gripped onto Gabriel’s arm as I became more tense to be in the same room with such great people, it was hard for me to actually believe that this was real life and what I’m seeing right before my eyes are regarded highly from the society. Sensing my distraught, a hand was rested on mine as I glanced up at Gabriel, who looked at me with a gentle smile on his that was enough to assure me everything was going to be okay.

Walking together into the crowd, my heart quickened when some of the guests turned our way and started whispering among each other, probably wondering who I was and how had I managed to come in attended with Gabriel. Not wanting to show my nervousness, I kept my head held up high and a neutral expression on my face as I saw how Gabriel had started to get into his serious mode.

A pair of guests, probably Gabriel’s colleagues first came to step up and greet us. Their heavily French accents almost made me double take as their words processed in my mind, trying to figure out what they had actually said before Gabriel cleared his throat my way. Looking up at him, he flicked his eyes towards the couple as I glanced at them, who both were looking at me eagerly before I had realized they asked who I was.

Laughing nervously and apologizing, I introduced myself to them and was taken aback when the man suddenly took my hand and held it up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of my hands as I blushed. Same gesture that happened with Gabriel earlier, but of course I would only ever let Gabriel do that to me—not other people.

“Enchante, mademoiselle,” he greeted me with his eyes peering up at me as I stammered a nice to meet you, too. Gabriel yanked my hand away from the man, holding it close to him as I was surprised from his sudden possessiveness, especially in front of his colleagues but it seemed they didn’t mind. They let out a laugh even from Gabriel’s sudden action.

“You must really like her, Gabriel,” the woman, Amelie—I had learned her name was told Gabriel but his only response was a grunt, still looking at her husband judging by the matching rings they wore on their ring fingers. “I trust you to like him as well, mon cher,” she suddenly said to me and I staggered out a laugh.

“Yes, I really like him, too,” it felt odd admitting that in front of other people than in private, especially since I never told Gabriel first about it, too. So I had expected the surprised look he gave me when I glanced at him, but I rested my hand on his hand to assure him that it was a true.

After bidding goodbye to the French couple, Gabriel suddenly brought me a bit further than everyone else was before he held me by my shoulders. “Did you really meant that?” Gabriel asked instantly and I blinked at him. “About earlier? Yeah, I mean—I do really like you, Gabe. What sugar baby wouldn’t like their sugar daddy?” I then admitted it again, but his expression froze before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Listen, I’m going to get us drinks okay? You stay here,” Gabriel’s hand held up to my head to ruffle my hair, but chose not to because of the potential he would ruin my do.

Stalking off, I then turned my attention to the rest of the guests present at today’s ball. They are all so properly dressed, and the way they chatted among themselves ever casually still made them seem like leagues way beyond me. I couldn’t even pinpoint who I would engage in small talk with other than the French couple from earlier, but they were busy greeting the other guests as well.

“Hey, chica,” a familiar accented tone sounded behind me. Turning around to confirm my suspicion, there Olivia was—cladded in a black dress with a muted purple faux fur shawl that wrapped her shoulders, holding a martini glass in one hand and her ever mischievous look on her face.

“Olivia? What are you doing here?” I smiled at the sight of someone familiar, finally not leaving me to stand in the corner alone. “Oh, you know—the usual, scoping out hot chicks, getting boozed,” she took a sip from her martini as I let out a giggle. I could never predict whatever would come out of her mouth, and every time she opens it, it always ends up being funny.

“Wait, how did you get invited to Overwatch?” I then asked, suddenly remembering where I was right now.

“I work here, duh?” she said casually, but that still didn’t answer my question.

“What do you mean, work here?” I then inquired again and before she just gave me a knowing smile and held a finger up to her lips. “I told you we all have our own secrets,” she said, winking at me but my mind was still puzzled.

“I see you wore the dress I chose for you,” she then gestured to the dress I was wearing and I widened my eyes at her. “What? No—Gabriel got this for me,” I then corrected her but she shook her head. “Yeah, but do you honestly think your papi would actually know how to buy dresses when the person is not there? Gabe might be a fashionable guy, but he doesn’t know shit about ladies’ dresses,” she explained.

“W-wha—how do you know Gabriel?” I squinted my eyes at her as I got impatient than waiting for her riddling answers but she seemed to enjoy the whole thing as she kept stalling.

“Colomar, what are you doing here,” Gabriel’s voice boomed behind us. Turning around, Gabriel was returning with two wine glasses in his hand but a scowl on his face as he eyed at Olivia, who seemed unfazed at the angered man before us.

“Aw, jefe—I just want to keep your bebe company,” Olivia swirled the olive in her martini, a smirk formed on her lips as she was amused by the distraught look from Gabriel. “Is this woman bothering you?” Gabriel chose to ignore her words and instead turned to me as I took one of the glasses off from his hands.

“Uh… no, actually—we’re very well acquainted,” I then admitted to Gabriel and that had made him shocked. “Where the hell did you— ““Relajate, jefe—we met that night. You know, the one where she danced her heart out,” Olivia raised her eyebrows at me knowingly as I didn’t expect her to be so straightforward about what happened that night.

“Wait, I don’t get it—what are you both actually?” I shook my head and held a hand up, still not getting the big picture of how Gabriel and Olivia are related to each other.

“I’m her boss.”

“I’m papi’s secretary,” they both said and I couldn’t help but to gape at the both of them, exchanging looks between them as I felt my head hurt.

“Then _why_ were you backstage?” I asked Olivia but she just shrugged, taking another sip from her martini.

“As a good secretary, I need to scope up the competition and make sure they’re up to papi’s standards here,” Olivia walked over to Gabriel and rested an elbow casually high on his shoulders but he brushed her off. Olivia clearly wasn’t offended by Gabriel’s rejection, more like she was used to it by now and knows where to push his buttons.

“You said you’ve been there for six weeks!” I then recalled back everything that happened that night.

“Yeah, and for six weeks your papi still can’t find a sugar baby to stick with, until he met you,” Olivia casually placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight as she looked at me smugly, very much like her. I could see why Gabriel chose her, and I could even see how he got a taste of his own medicine.

“Don’t listen to her,” Gabriel’s hand found my waist and turned me away from Olivia, but that didn’t keep me from trying to get answers out of everything that they both were hiding from me. “H-Hey, we’re not done yet!” I turned my back around only to see Olivia waving at our direction before cupping her mouth.

“Good luck tonight, jefe!” she called out and waved as I blushed under the meaning behind it. Of course, she’d be one to expect things happening tonight. But that does not change my mind with how Gabriel hid a lot of things from me, especially now that Olivia has been involved all along.

“Gabe, I don’t get it—wha—“”I know, I know… okay?” we both had stopped somewhere after he dragged me off away from Olivia. “I know I have a lot of explaining to do, especially with what just happened—but can we reschedule for that? I just want the both of us to enjoy for tonight,” there was a keen look in his eye that he doesn’t really want to talk about it now, insisting that I should forget about it in the meantime.

“You owe me one, you know that?” I yanked my arm away from his hold and took a sip from the wine glass, which was too strong much to my taste but it manages to drown out everything that was puzzling in my mind. Hearing Gabriel sigh, he also took another sip of his drink but remained unfazed obviously very well adapted to the kind.

My eyes drifted to the main dancefloor of the ballroom, that was away from the buffet and the tables where there were few couples here and there taking it to the dancefloor. It wasn’t the classic waltz I noted, but just a bunch of people slow dancing like in prom but the look on their faces seemed like it meant the world to them to dance with someone. It would be nice if I get to feel something like that, too.

“You wanna dance?” I turned back to Gabriel, who apparently had followed my gaze and read my mind. Sighing, I looked back at the dancefloor, seeing how everyone was enjoying themselves. Maybe Gabriel’s right, I do need to do enjoy myself tonight with him and the things that had troubled me before should just be forgotten momentarily. I was still mad at Gabriel for keeping secrets from me, but I guess I should deal with that another time.

“Sure,” I just agreed and earned a smile from Gabriel. He took both of our glasses before placing it at one of the caterer’s tray that was passing by and took a hold of my arm to lead me to the dancefloor. It’s been a while, since I’ve last dance with someone and as I recalled back to the night I agreed being Gabriel’s sugar baby, I’ve always wanted a dance partner. I’ve always been too scared to look for one, because it’s hard finding a compatible dance partner much like a sugar baby to a sugar daddy.

Once we both had stepped onto the floor, Gabriel placed his hands on my waist and the other one held my hand up as I held onto his shoulder with my free hand. Just by having Gabriel here was enough for me, this foreign feeling of having someone to dance with hasn’t been felt for far too long.

Once we started moving to the rhythm of the music that played from the small ensemble, that was truly when I felt the magic sparked between us. I looked up at Gabriel as he gazed at me, never moving his eyes away as we both danced together on the floor in which I impressed myself for not bumping into anyone at this point.

“Hm, this feels kinda nice,” Gabriel suddenly commented and I blinked at him, wondering if it’s his first time, too dancing with someone like this. “First time?” I then quipped and Gabriel gave me a rumbly chuckle. “Not like this kind, I’m more of a tango guy,” he then shrugged and I widened my eyes at him. I didn’t even take that Gabriel was the kind of the guy to actually dance.

“You can tango? Teach me,” I said eagerly, but Gabriel just chuckled before he twirled me around much to my surprise and dipped me forward. Definitely catching me off guard, I stared at Gabriel who had a smirk on his face clearly enjoying his way with me as he slowly brought me back up. “Think you can handle me, carino?” his voice was husky when he asked and a breath was hitched before I even realized it.

I swear if he keeps this up, he would be the death of me.

We both stared at each other with big smiles on our faces until we haven’t realized the song had ended as we both stood there, facing each other breathless almost but it was worth it. Suddenly, all of my worries at work felt almost like feather and that having Gabriel here with me makes it ten tonnes lighter than before.

“I really want to talk about us,” Gabriel suddenly said and brought me out of my daze.

“Yes?” I asked, eagerly after being put on hold for long, I couldn’t wait what Gabriel has to say.

“Not here—meet me in the patio in fifteen minutes,” his head motioned at the double doors away from us and I furrowed my brows at him, obviously impatient for what he has to say.

“What? Gabriel, please—what is it your trying to say?” I pleaded but Gabriel just chuckled and I let out a whine. “Soon, bebita—I want it to be special for us,” he assured but I drew my lips in tight line to show reluctance of the idea but Gabriel cooed at me.

“Let me get you a drink, you look exhausted,” Gabriel then said and I hadn’t realized I was actually out of breath from all of that dancing earlier. Taking my time to take a deep breath, I nodded at Gabriel before he left to get our drinks and I fanned myself, trying to cool down as I felt the cool air conditioning hitting my skin.

“Hey, I was looking for you if you came,” a voice sounded beside me and to my surprise, Jack had sauntered over looking dashingly than he ever could. Wearing black tuxedo suit and royal blue accents, Jack looked very professional and delicious enough to eat I couldn’t help but to stare at him.

“H-Hey, Jack—you look good,” I had spurted out without me having any control of mouth, letting my mind speak but Jack was definitely open for compliments. “You look beautiful,” he retorted and brought my hand up as he placed a kiss on the back, making me slightly blush. Oh my, three kisses from three different guys—what a new record for me, and it’s only been the same night!

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” Jack then gestured to the party and I nodded at him eagerly. “Yeah, I’ve been enjoying myself so far—they even have dancing here,” I then said, my head nudging back to the dancefloor and Jack’s eyes widened.

“Oh, you like to dance? Mind if I have a turn—that is if no one had asked you yet,” he then asked and there was a glint of excitement in his eyes that I couldn’t miss. Glancing behind him, Gabriel was awfully taking his time to get our drinks before I sighed and looked back at Jack.

“Sure, lead the way,” I shrugged at him and he smiled at me gently as he offered me an arm and I carefully linked my arm with his. Walking together back on the dancefloor, Jack turned to me and pulled me closer as his left hand suddenly found my back, cupping my shoulder blade before I had realized this familiar stance.

Bringing our hands up together, I placed my other hand on his shoulder and arched up my elbow high. Seeing how Jack also recognized my stance, he smiled at me knowingly and we started to move together as I try my best to remember the steps I’ve been practicing alone for so long I never thought it would see the light of day.

“You can waltz!” I exclaimed excitingly, finally having someone to actually dance with after all these years and Jack laughed melodiously. “My sister kind of forced me to learn for her wedding—guess it really paid off, after all,” he explained as we both skirted around the dancefloor, carefully not bumping into other couples but they all stopped dancing in favour of watching us, but I didn’t mind—it’s my first time waltzing, and I wouldn’t want it for the world to see.

Jack and I were beaming at each other as we danced around, my heart soaring after _finally_ getting what I’ve always wanted—someone to actually waltz with. Of course, I didn’t think it would be Jack but I wasn’t complaining. Anyone was good enough to be my partner for waltz, it just takes talent and skill to actually be a good waltz partner.

We’ve been dancing for so long, I was caught off guard when he suddenly dipped me down and I corrected my footing, not wanting to fall on my butt. Swinging me around slowly back up, I was met back with Jack’s baby blue eyes and even from dancing with Gabriel before was tiring, I was _exhausted_ just from dancing with Jack.

Jack and I looked at each other, breathless from giving it all on the floor earlier before his eyes flickered down to my lips before meeting back with my eyes as I froze from my current state when I felt his hand cupping my chin.

Seeing his chance, Jack suddenly leaned in much to my surprise and I widened my eyes at him and involuntarily leaned back before the next thing happened in a blink of an eye.

Someone pulled my arm away from Jack’s hold, keeping my back and away from Jack and he was suddenly being apprehended by Gabriel who had stepped in between us. His hand was on Jack’s shoulder, pushing him away far from me and Gabriel was practically snarling at Jack for laying a finger on me. Confusion painted Jack’s face as he stared at him from his sudden interruption.

“Stay the hell away from her, Morrison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok before I give in my thoughts, the OW community has been in a riot because JACK MORRISON IS GAY.  
> I hate that Overwatch pulled a JK Rowling, and I hated that they made it into a Bury Your Gays trope very much like Shiro and Adam from Voltron.  
> I honestly had to scrap my next idea for S76/Reader fic because the spark to continue on with that story is gone. I'm so sorry wastED POTENTIAL.  
> I feel more comfortable writing AUs because I could never get the lore right, and that I suck at action scenes but I never disregard the characters' orientation and their upbringing.  
> So for the sake of this fic, jack is bi/pan/whatever but i will somehow squeeze in Vincent into this okay donut worry  
> also uh oh angst time  
> you'll know what i mean in the next chapter


	13. Drag Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dispute among each other is the hardest trial for every friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm major spoiler for this chapter but  
> trigger warning: attempted rape I am sorry  
> assault  
> oh and blood

“What the hell, Gabe?” Jack tore Gabriel’s hand off of his shoulder after being pulled back by him. I stood there confused, being kept a distance from Jack thanks to Gabriel guarding me away from him with his other arm extended. Glancing around the dancefloor, everyone’s focus was now on us and this was the last thing I wanted for this night to go on.

“You heard me, Morrison—stay away from her,” Gabriel repeated again, now more of a growl this time and judging by the tone of his voice, he was livid seeing me especially close with Jack earlier. Of course I had enjoyed having Jack as my dance partner, it’s hard to come by someone who knows waltz—something that I’ve been dying to try out since I first started dancing and what better way to actually fulfil that with someone who just happens to know waltz conveniently?

“I don’t get it, Reyes,” Jack reposed himself and brushed off his shoulder with a hand while shaking his head. “One minute, you don’t care about her—acting as if she’s nothing, but now look at you,” he gestured to all of Gabriel that didn’t budge from his spot and all I could do was stare as the scene unfolds.

“Keeping her away from me as if she’s your lover or something,” Jack scratched his head, obviously confused with the situation now. Looking back at Gabriel, I tried to give him an alarmed look with what’s actually happening now and that Jack would have risked to know what of our relationship. But he kept Jack under his watch, almost afraid that he would actually swipe me off my feet. It was now or never that Gabriel would break it down to him.

“Of course, she’s mine—that’s why I’m telling you to back off,” Gabriel nudged his way towards the exit of the hall but that seemed to make Jack even more distressed. “What? I’m confused—you’ve just met!” Jack furrowed his eyebrows together as his eyes flicked to me before he looked back at Gabriel. Feeling how this would end up ugly, I stepped away from Gabriel and held up my hands together as a motion of trying to calm the situation down.

“Jack, please—I can explain, let’s talk outside, please?” I glanced at both of them, hoping they would comply and not ruin the mood of the party entirely. Great, my first time attending such a formal event and I manage to spoil it with two grown men bickering over me—just what I needed.

Seeing how they both didn’t give me any sort of answer, I huffed before I grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them off away from the dancefloor as I tried to find an exit, some place where we could talk because the cat’s out of the bag now and there’s so much that’s been revealed that it’s too late to come up with a story now.

Settling on a door that leads to a patio, I released both of their arms before I walked forward and leaned over the concrete railing, resting both of my hands on the smooth finish as I thought deep on how I should start this. I have to take into consideration into my explanation, trying not to be biased to one or the other knowing how much of a jealous man Gabriel could be as proven just from earlier.

Turning back around to the both of them, I exchanged glances at the both of them as they looked at me puzzled and waited for what do I have to say in this. Turning to Jack, I’ve decided that he needed the explanation first considering he was suddenly revealed by the fact that Gabriel and I know each other a lot more than he had actually expected.

“Gabriel and I… know each other long before I had asked for your help for Delta Corp,” I then started. _Here goes nothing_.

“To put it clearly, I’m kind of his… sugar baby,” I had confessed, and for a second my heart dropped out of me for admitting something like that in front of someone, especially to Jack who looked shocked visibly from my sudden claim. Turning to both of us, Jack’s forehead crinkled as his eyebrows were almost shot to his hairline and ran a hand through his hair.

“What… how? I mean—you’re working! You’re better than that to find a sugar daddy!” Jack exclaimed and I felt tears welling up, but instantly shook them off. This wasn’t the time for me to actually cry in front of them, I feel like I have to save them for later when I actually have a word with Gabriel.

“I… it’s a long story, so listen up,” I turned to Gabriel, trying to find an answer for this but he just nodded at me. Giving me the okay to proceed, I sucked in a breath before I started doing what I’m actually good at—rambling.

Starting from the day at the mall, going to the pageant, winning and put into the spot to choose—everything that had happened until now. Gabriel was at least helpful, filling in a few details that I missed but not getting into too much detail and even stopped me from telling him unnecessary things while Jack just listened intently.

“So, let me get this straight,” Jack held up his hand and waved, telling me to stop talking as he tried to get the big picture in his mind. “So, you became her sugar daddy—out of convenience?” Jack asked Gabriel who rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms together.

“Not out of convenience, per se—but maybe out of chance and a bit of my luck as well,” Gabriel said smugly and I squinted my eyes at him, disapproved with how the way he puts our relationship in. Before I could open my mouth to protest, Jack had beat me to it.

“Are you serious? You think this is all fun and games, treating her like a sex worker?” Jack had taken much care of me with the statement, I couldn’t help but feeling mattered but I quickly shook it off, knowing there was fault in his words as well.

“No, Jack—I swear, he’s been nothing sweet to me,” I had assured him and Gabriel flashed Jack a look of defiance with his signature smirk with how I had just backed him up. “What? Do you realize what you’re doing here?” Jack suddenly turned to me and I knew I was in it for a scolding.

“You’re getting _paid_ , to fill this guy’s big ego and you’re okay with it?” Jack was furious now. The gentle look he always wears on his face completely disappeared with a now more different man in front of me, definitely not one that I’ve ever seen before from him. Even the times in office he wasn’t as serious as this.

“No, Jack. It’s nothing like that, I swear—it doesn’t feel that way!” I tried to convince him but it seems to me he wasn’t listening. Suddenly, it struck to me to know what actually the kind of guy Jack would be knowing that someone like this would be involved in such shady and unsavoury business. This guy probably never set foot in a club before.

“Enough, Morrison—you’re just mad I got to her first than you,” Gabriel decided to step in before Jack could even say more things from his mind. “Yeah, I’ll admit I’m jealous that you got to her first, Reyes,” he turned to his friend, if I dare to call them that now that we’re in this situation. “But at least between you and me, I wouldn’t see her like an object for your pleasure,” Jack snapped and that seemed to struck a chord with Gabriel.

“You don’t know anything what’s going on, so it’s best you back off,” Gabriel suddenly stepped forward and harshly pushed Jack away but he luckily regained his balance before he looked at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? It doesn’t take a genius when people see how a sugar daddy and sugar baby are together,” Jack pushed Gabriel back and soon they were both were puffing their chest to each other, trying to prove who’s the better alpha before I had intervened.

“Jack, Gabe—please,” I tried to pry themselves off from each other. Sighing, I turned to Jack who looked down at me. With a look of sympathy, sorrow, disgust—I don’t know, but it really did seem like he really doesn’t approve of the choices I have made for my life.

“Jack, I think you need to cool off—why don’t you go back inside,” I tried to advise him, and luckily he took it before he casted one more look at Gabriel. Now leaving Gabriel and I both alone at the patio, I sucked in a breath between my teeth before I turned to Gabriel, who looked distressed from dealing with what just happened.

“Gabe, I… I don’t know what to say,” I rubbed the back of my neck as I spoke. Looking at him, I could never really get used to how serious he would be like he could bite me any time and it would hurt as hell.

“What the hell were you thinking with Jack back there?” he held up his arm pointing back to the dancefloor which was bustling again, hopefully after what they had just witnessed earlier. “Gabe, we were only dancing,” I reassured but that doesn’t seem to be answer for him as he shook his head.

“He tried to _kiss_ you. Don’t think I don’t know you like him, too,” he then brought it up and I swallowed. Yeah, of course I like Jack—who wouldn’t like a sweet guy like him? But nothing beyond liking him, I couldn’t do that when I’m fully committed with Gabriel as his sugar baby. Was I even allowed to have romantic feelings outside of our relationship? I’m not sure, considering we’re not even in an official relationship.

“Yeah, but not in the way you think— “” That’s not the point. The point is, you almost let him kiss you when you know very well what we are,” he interrupted me and I squinted my eyes at him out of confusion.

“What the hell are we then, Gabriel? Obviously, we’ve extended beyond the sugar daddy-sugar baby point,” I shrugged but Gabriel’s lips formed into a thin line before he sighed.

“I’m not talking about this right now, not when we’re like this,” Gabriel then said and took a hold of my hand as I lightly gasped from the sudden contact.

“We’re what? Fighting? Just tell me, Gabe—we’re out here now,” I nudged my head at the patio we’re in, finally getting to where he wanted us to be for tonight but much to Gabriel’s dismay, not up to his liking now that we’re in this ugly situation.

“What exactly do you want our relationship to be? Do you want sex from me now, taking this into another level? Or do you want to… break it off?” I was hesitant to say the last part but Gabriel looked shocked from my sudden proposition, he stalked forward and placed both of his hands on the sides of my face as he shook his head.

“No—please, no. I don’t want to break it off, it’s just that…” his words trailed off as he looked on the ground and I looked at him trying to find the answers as well. I could never guess what he’s going to say, especially now’s the time he was supposed to talk about it after his so many attempts on talking about it.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he looked back up at me, but that still hasn’t cleared the air around us. “Why?” I asked, barely a whisper but Gabriel looked as if he wants to cry. Like the words he’s been dying to say from his mouth would risk losing the gold he’s holding in.

“Look, Gabriel—if you’re not going to give me an answer, then I guess I’ll just go. Since you don’t even know what you’re going to say,” I pulled his hands away from my face and turned back to the door before he caught a hold of my wrist and my name escaped from his lips, coaxing me to stay. Turning back at him slightly, I yanked my hand off of him and made my way back inside, leaving Gabriel alone outside where I don’t even turn around after his continuous callings.

And just like that, I left the party. Not even bothering to stop from the curious looks from the other guests or even Jack who saw me rushed away from him as I finally left the hotel.

* * *

 

Not wanting to go into the train looking like this, I quickly called an Uber to bring me back and decided to sit at the back so that the driver won’t be friendly enough to start up a conversation.

My feelings were all over the place.

I don’t even know where I would first settle on when another problem would just breeze through my mind.

It’s going to be so awkward after Christmas is over at work.

Finally reaching my apartment, I fished my keys out of my clutch bag but my hairdo was completely ruined, it kept getting in the way before I took off my hair ornament and slid my bangs away like a hairband before putting it back on. Finally pulling out my keys, I went ahead unlocking my door before I entered it and it felt wrong all of a sudden.

There wasn’t that usual latching sound that would rattle whenever I unlock the door. I would have noticed it right away whenever I open my door, the only times it didn’t was when it was unlocked but that wasn’t possible—I always keep my door locked and would double check every time I would leave my place.

Not to mention how my place was completely pitch black, not unlike when I first left the apartment with a single light shining in the kitchen. Quickly grabbing my phone, I felt tension rise up as I dialled up Gabriel’s number quickly.

“Gabe?”

* * *

 

Gabriel couldn’t even stop her after she had left. Cursing to himself, he wished his big head would at least be helpful to actually consider what had happened. But the way Jack was holding her, how willing of her to actually let him hold her like that more like a lover than he would ever be, it made him green with envy.

Coming back inside, Gabriel saw the whirl of her dress before she made her exit and away from the party. Quick on his feet, he quickly paced through the swarming guests who were trying to stop him to greet him, but he paid no attention to them before he could lose at the sight of her.

But when he reached back to the lobby, the last he saw the glimpse of her was when she climbed into the back of the car before it drove off. Slumping his shoulders, he kicked himself mentally for letting her go just like that, when he could have easily listened to her and not let his ego get to him.

Sighing, he turned around and walked back to the party. There was dread all over his mind, thinking of how he would deal with her now. He couldn’t say it, he doesn’t know why but he knows deep in his heart he actually meant it. He loves her, why is it so hard for him to actually say it to her face?

Maybe after seeing her with Jack, Gabriel had his qualms that maybe she doesn’t feel the same. Maybe she had liked Jack more than him.

When she said she really like him, Gabriel was over the moon and was hopeful the night would go well. But it all came falling back down to earth when she said she likes him because of their relationship together, like she has to. Gabriel wanted something sincere out of her, something that doesn’t always limit themselves to their sugar daddy and sugar baby relationship they have.

“What the hell did you say to her?” Gabriel was out of his mind when he suddenly found himself in the company of Jack, who had kept a stern face even after he had come back inside the party. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him but Jack rolled his eyes.

“You think nobody saw how she ran away? You must have said something,” Jack then refreshed his memory as it clicked in Gabriel’s mind, but he sighed in defeat after not being able to continue this fight.

“More like what I couldn’t say to her,” Gabriel had muttered, instantly regretting the moment he missed to actually confess his feelings for her. Of course, he had every intent to say it tonight, at the party where he promised himself where she would be his by the end of the night but now that it turned out like this, Gabriel had expected something more beautiful between them.

“So, you’re just going to let her go?” Jack sounded concerned of her. Of course he would—the girl they both were pining for just ran away from the party, and Jack felt guilty almost for raising his voice at her. He doesn’t conform the choices she has made, and the story she explained earlier almost sounded unbelievable but anything could happen, Jack just couldn’t find the heart to believe it just yet.

“She just needs space—not our first time at each other throats,” Gabriel loosened the bowtie he was sporting, obviously ready to leave the party if it wasn’t for the other guests that were holding up. “Tell me, Gabriel,” Jack started as he shifted his weight onto his other foot and looked up at his friend.

“What exactly do you feel about her? What is she to you?” Jack asked him seriously. Gabriel stared into those blue eyes, something he’s been used for so long he couldn’t even remember how they first met or even how they managed to stick together like glue over the years. It felt natural almost to be around Jack, they both complete each other even though they were both complete opposites.

“She’s everything I could have ever asked for,” Gabriel’s answer had shocked Jack more than he had expected. Guilt had begun to bellow rise inside of Jack. Maybe the way she had tried to protect Gabriel were true, that they were nothing than your usual sugar baby relationship and that they actually like each other. But that was impossible right? Why would Gabriel go ahead and be a sugar daddy if it wasn’t for eye candy and personal pleasure?

Before Jack could open his mouth to say something, they were interrupted by a very pop-sounding ringtone—a personal ringtone Gabriel had set up for her whenever she would call. Just hearing it made Gabriel’s heart bloom, knowing it was her at the other line. Quickly fumbling his hand into his jacket, he pulled out his phone.

Gabriel spoke her name the moment he had answered the phone. Surprised from the sudden phone call and by the mention of her name, Jack’s attention was averted to Gabriel as well.

_“Gabe?”_

“Where are you? Are you home?” Gabriel had asked, standing back up straight as he bombarded her with questions.

 _“I-I’m at home, but—the door was unlocked,”_ Gabriel’s heart dropped when she spoke, definitely not what he expected her to call for.

 _“I think someone broke in, but nothing seems to be missing, I think,”_ Gabriel ran a hand through his hair as he became more frantic. Screw the party, he needed to leave—fast.

“You stay where you are, and call the cops—I’ll be there in a second,” Gabriel quickly said as he started making his way out of the party and Jack wasn’t one to eavesdrop, but with Gabriel mentioning about cops piqued his interest.

 _“Please hurry,”_ she said before hanging up and Gabriel sped walk through the guests, ignoring Jack’s callings. “What happened?” Jack managed to catch up beside him but Gabriel paid no mind to him as he kept walking.

“Come on, Reyes—tell me what’s going on,” Jack stalked a bit further to stop Gabriel from continuing. “Why would she call the cops? What the hell is wrong?” Jack asked but Gabriel in his frantic state pushed Jack away.

“Someone broke into her house—I gotta go and check on her,” Gabriel was practically running in the lobby and Jack couldn’t believe what he just heard. “I’m coming with you,” he said as Gabriel’s car was in sight but Gabriel stopped in his tracks before turning to Jack.

“No, I can handle it on my own—you stay,” Gabriel then unlocked his car before Jack had stopped him from entering. “No, you need me—what if there’s more than one intruder? Someone’s gotta watch your back,” Jack insisted as Gabriel sighed before nudging his head, beckoning Jack to get in the car.

“This doesn’t change anything.”

“Duly noted.”

* * *

 

“Please hurry,” I said before I hung up. Taking a few deep breaths, I then proceeded on dialling for the cops when a rush of wind passed behind me and before I could react, a hand covered my mouth while an arm had me on headlock as I was stunned in place from my surprise captor.

“Okairinasai, hime-chan,” Genji’s low voice greeted as I felt tears welling up on the corner of my eyes. This was the last situation I would want to be in, not like this—not after this shitty night I’m having.

“Sorry I let myself in, but your spare key never changed so I figured why not,” Genji nuzzled his nose into my hair, taking in the scent as I shut my eyes close, not wanting to know what’s going to happen next.

“You know, since our last meeting—I was wondering how exactly you met Hanzo,” his hand that was locking me into his hold suddenly brought up to my hair as he slowly stroked it, almost comfortingly but disturbing nonetheless. “At first I bought the story Hanzo faked, but then you seem to know Hana and that got me thinking,” he continued as he laid his head on top of the crown of my head.

“Hanzo never told to me she was her sugar baby, but I have my ways—and seeing how she knows you, I just knew you’re actually one of her kind, as well,” he then put things together and the tears started running down my cheeks as I silently sobbed behind his hand.

“You know if you just want money, you know very well that I’m loaded, too,” Genji continued nuzzling into my hair as I kept trying to get his grip off of me but he’s a lot stronger than I am in most ways, but that doesn’t mean I have to stop trying to get away from him.

“Funny, how you didn’t want to be my little girl when you’re out here prancing around with a sugar daddy,” I felt Genji’s chest rumbling from chuckling on my exposed back as I continued muffling pleas behind his hand but he kept shushing me.

“You look very beautiful tonight, almost like a present,” suddenly, the hand he covered my mouth was removed and my cries filled in the room. His now free hand trailed down the curve of my shoulder before he glided his fingers on my back, filling in the crevices in the dips from my shoulder blades as I shivered under his touch.

“I miss this, I miss _you_ —so why don’t you let me have my Christmas present, huh? I promise I’ve been a good boy this year,” somehow his hand had found the zipper that holds the dress together and my cries were getting louder and louder, audibly please coming out of my mouth were all garbled even I couldn’t understand what I was trying to say.

“G-Genji, please—no, please don’t do this,” I pleaded through my sobs but that seemed to entertain him more. “You’re right,” Genji suddenly said, and the fingers that gripped my zipper suddenly retracted as I wondered in confusion. There’s no way he was going to let me that easily.

Suddenly, he walked both of us at the corner of my apartment and used his free hand to pull back the curtains that were covering my mirrors as I stared into myself from my reflection, fear painted on my face but Genji remained in glee.

“I think I should let you see for yourself,” Genji’s hot breath hit the back of my neck and shivered as I tried to kick him away, but his ground still stood and remained unfazed from my attempts for him to let go of me.

Finding back my zipper again, I stared into the mirror in horror as he unzipped me from behind and I shut my eyes closed and turning away, not wanting to see what happens next but his hand coaxed my jaw to look back straight into the mirror but that hasn’t stopped me from shutting my eyes.

“Come on, don’t you want to see me open up my present?” I felt Genji’s lips moving against my skin as I continued sobbing when I felt his hands finally pushing aside the fabric and bringing down the front of my dress and thank goodness for the bandeau I had decided to put on beforehand. Genji let out a displeased sound from a click of his tongue, but that doesn’t stop him from skimming his hand across my breasts.

“As much as I love seeing you in lace, I think this is too much,” I squirmed when his hand suddenly kneaded one of my breast as I let out a shaky whine from my mouth but Genji, being the sick fucker he is enjoyed all the little noises I made for him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from my front door and Genji and I were shocked from the sudden intrusion but I felt relieved nonetheless when Genji was suddenly yanked away from me. I was finally broke free, finally after I had assumed the worst but I was shocked to see Jack holding Genji by the collars of his shirt against the wall, intimidating each other I couldn’t help but to let out a small scream.

Genji threw a punch to Jack’s jaw that caught him off guard and managed to get out of Jack’s hold. But Jack was quick enough to reprimand him and slammed Genji against the mirrors, shaking against the wall slightly from the impact and I gasped involuntarily.

Despite Genji appearing lankier than Jack, he still had some muscle to him when he switched their positions but this time with more force until the mirrors behind them were cracking, a few pieces had fell on the floor and Jack ducked his head away to get some from his face.

Taking the opportunity, Genji grabbed a loose shard sticking to the mirror and slashed Jack’s face as he cried out in agony. Jack fell onto the ground and I quickly came over him to drag him away from Genji but he looked amused at the sight before him.

“What are you gonna do? Call for your daddy?” Genji taunted and I narrowed my eyes at him as I tried helping Jack sitting up who held his face in his hands, there was blood trickling down his chin as he hissed I pain.

“That would be me,” Gabriel’s familiar baritone sounded clear in the room and before I could figure out where he was, a shadow brushed through us and threw Genji on the floor so quick, I was barely ready for what’s going to happen next.

Gabriel threw punches and a few kicks on Genji’s downed body as he was curled up on the floor, withstanding the forceful assault from Gabriel who mercilessly gave him hell and even I hissed in pain just from watching them.

“Jack, you’re bleeding,” I turned my attention back to Jack who pulled out a handkerchief from his jacket but he had the nerve to let out a dry laugh as he patted the blood away. “I’m okay, sweetheart—but are you okay?” Jack shrugged his jacket off to drape over me but I shook my head at him for taking care of me first when he’s the one in need of attention.

My attention was averted when Gabriel had called my name, and for just a moment I had left Jack to stand up to pull Gabriel into a tight embrace. Wrapping his arms around me, I cried into his chest for what just happened. Peeking behind his shoulder, Genji was almost unconscious despite him groaning in pain but he has been put down by Gabriel for a while.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Gabriel tucked my head under his chin as I felt his grip around me tighten but it felt safer. My heart was still pounding with everything that just happened, and it was a mess—my place was trashed, Jack was on the floor bleeding with Genji helping with the bleeding on my carpet as well.

“Gabe, Jack’s hurt,” I retracted myself from Gabriel to mention about Jack, who was still on the floor soaking up his bloody handkerchief. Gabriel’s expression froze as he looked at me, and there was sorrow in his eyes before he closed them and exhaled through his nostrils. “Right, let’s call the cops first.”

* * *

 

Luckily enough, the next few days came in easier than it had went.

Genji was apprehended by the cops, and Hanzo bailed him out but of course, considering his actions he wasn’t going to be off the hook just yet. So his family had sent him back to Japan, where he would get into some serious discipline lessons from a monk they found Nepal but all in all, I won’t get to see him in a very long time.

Hanzo had offered me money to reimburse what he had damaged, but I refused. I didn’t want them to feel even more bad for having Genji messing up their family reputation, and I couldn’t burden them some more with them offering me money. Hanzo thanked me for my generosity and deeply apologized with his brother’s behaviour but I assured him that it’s all okay.

Jack was treated in the hospital immediately though his injuries weren’t that bad. The shard that sliced across his face from the middle of his forehead down to the corner of his lips wasn’t that deep, only cutting the epidermis layer but it still bled.

“It’s going to have a gnarly scar, that’s for sure,” Jack said when I was visiting him at the hospital and all I could offer was a sympathetic smile. His gash required a few stitchings, but he was patched up in one day he got out of the hospital the next in a jiffy.

As for Gabriel… somehow he refused to see me.

All we did was contact each other through phone calls, and even from them he still wasn’t as enthusiastic as before even when I tried to lighten up the mood. I felt paranoid thinking whatever I did had wronged him but no matter what I tried to come up with, it still didn’t make sense how Gabriel was acting like this.

Even when he said he would come over to help me clean my place up, he instead sent someone else—a lackey from his department he told me. Much to my surprise, a large man appeared in front of my door donned in a cowboy hat wearing a flannel shirt and jeans made me double take at what I was exactly seeing.

“You Reyes’ girl?” he has a Southern drawl to fit his appearance, I didn’t realize I was staring before I nodded and let him in. Jesse McCree his name was, a few years older than I am but his whole apparel made him look older than he actually was. He was being very friendly with me, lightening up the dull mood cracking a few jokes and even shared me a few stories of what happened in office working with Gabriel and Olivia together.

“You sure you want to take em down, darlin’?” Jesse nudged his thumb back at the mirror panels that were slightly shattered from the impact from before. “It’s broken—I don’t have any use to it now and it costs a lot to get it replaced,” I crossed my arms, thinking back of the hard times I had saved up to actually get those mirrors. It crushed my heart seeing it break and wasted just like that.

“Whatever you say, buttercup,” he shrugged as he placed the stepladder closer to the edge to get the screws off as I sighed when he took one of the panels down. Ever since that day, it’s hard for me to look in the mirror. I could never see my reflection the same ever without the phantom of Genji appearing behind me.

It hurt, a lot—not just mentally but emotionally as well.

I knew it was going to give me a while before I could ever get used to myself in front of the mirror.

It was a weekend, and I was getting the gist of things now that my apartment had been cleaned up thanks to Jesse the other day. The place was looking more and more like home day by the day, the memories from the other day almost slipped away from my mind.

Hearing a knock on the door, I opened it up only to be greeted by Gabriel, much to my surprise.

“Gabe,” I called as I threw myself on him in a hug, and he was momentarily taken aback as if he didn’t expect me to greet him like this. I missed him, I missed his little pet names, his smug persona—everything about him I’ve missed so much these past few days.

“I’m sorry for seeing you now, cari—“ he stopped in his words, before he instead opted out to say my name instead.

I’m going to do it, I’m going to tell him how I feel—even if he won’t tell me first.

“I missed you,” I said to him before I closed the door behind us and he stood there in the living room, looking down on the floor. Worried, I walked over him and asked him what was wrong before I had offered him a seat. Gabriel was unusually quiet, normally he would be all smiles at me and would tease me about. As much as I would like to get him riled up by calling him daddy, I don't think this was a suitable time to actually call him something like that, not when the atmosphere around us felt heavy.

"Gabe?" I then sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee, peering at him confusingly as I tried to stay optimistic to the whole thing but the vibe had told me otherwise.

“I think,” he started and my hand froze on his knee, wondering what he was going to say.

“I think we should end this,” he said simply and I widened my eyes at him.  _No,_ I thought in my head and shook my head, not ready to accept everything that was actually happening right now.

“What?” I said, not finding any reason why he would suddenly come up to me and drop the bomb on me just like that.

“You can keep everything I gave you—the dresses, money… I won’t ask anything back from you,” he said as he avoided my gaze but I was intent on him looking at me.

“Why? Why do you suddenly want to end things with me?” my voice tempted that I was going to start crying, obviously not ready to hear this kind of news today. Not right now, not when I needed him the most. What gave him the right that he could suddenly drop me like this? Were the times we were together not enough for him? I know I'm new being a sugar baby, but I had learned overtime and I thought I had improved even but somehow all of my effort was thrown out of the window.

“I let my feelings get in the way,” he said to me.  _What feelings?_ I wanted to ask, but my brain didn't want to cooperate as my mouth hung open as I tried to say something but I couldn't decide what I should say first.

“And I shouldn’t force them on you when you obviously like someone else than me,” he then confessed.

“Wait is this about Jack? Gabriel, no—I,” I didn’t even get to finish what I was trying to say before he stood back up and headed towards the door and I followed.

“I… I’ll stay out of your life now. I hope you’re happy with him than you are with me,” he said and all I could do was stare at him as he left the door.

I was stunned.

I couldn’t believe what had just happened and I hadn’t realized that I had started crying, dropped down on the floor and curled up into a ball.

I didn’t even get to hear what he actually has to say about his feelings for me.

So I could say it back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all want to deck Genji, so here you go.  
> also uh oh angst  
> the end is near y'all


	14. Closed Telemark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question now is to move on or get him back?

Everything felt too quiet after that.

My phone wasn’t buzzing with messages from Gabriel, and neither did I heard his personal ringtone anymore.

Everything was just… quiet.

I didn’t even help with the silence as well. I would go on with my day accompanied by the ambient noises in the background. Normally, the only noise in my house that would be going on about now was from the radio, playing some of the latest songs or the retro radio station.

But I chose not to turn it on. Because every time I hear a song that I know, the lyrics—no matter what the context is just hit me hard. And the tears never stopped coming down as well.

I wish I had realized soon enough how deep I’ve come into my feelings for Gabriel.

 _I love him. I love him. I love him. God,_ why did it take me so long to admit that to him?

I was hoping he would feel the same way, too—considering how he tried to talk to me and I was getting really hopeful when he said he doesn’t want to lose me.

But I guess I was wrong when he decided to break up.

It’s funny, a sugar daddy breaking up with their sugar baby. It almost seemed like I wasn’t doing my job right, but Gabriel never complained. Obviously, our relationship isn’t what like others would see—it’s unlike what Hanzo and Hana were, and it’s very unlike from what Jack had assumed.

Damn, how am I supposed to face Jack now he knows I’m not actually like how he had first imagined?

I appreciated he came into rescuing me as well that night, but that still doesn’t let me sit still by the fact that he _knows_ what I’ve done behind the scenes regardless of the things I tried to prove to him that nothing bad had been going on between Gabriel and I. I couldn’t bear to show this face to him now that he has seen me in a different light.

Sitting back up from bed, I suddenly realized that I have to meet with them in office for tomorrow. That would mean both Gabriel and Jack would be there—maybe I can somehow corner Gabriel and explain to him how everything isn’t what he sees and that the one that I actually love is him.

Would he change his mind? What if it’s too awkward for me to actually start explaining, he would bolt right away? Gosh, I don’t think I could muster up the courage to actually get him cornered and let him have a piece of my mind.

Shaking my head, I decided I would just wing it once tomorrow comes. Getting up, I instantly went through my clothes and pulled out my standard Monday uniform, the one that Gabriel loves so much. If I didn’t manage to get him cornered, maybe this could change his mind.

* * *

 

I came into work earlier than I would, and I was ready for any moment for Jack and Gabriel to walk through those doors. I couldn’t stop fidgeting with my clipboard, it had been days since the Christmas ball and this was the first time meeting them again sans Jack whom I had visited in the hospital when he was treated.

Hopefully the injuries he had didn’t stop him from coming to work. And I’m not saying this because I wanted to apologize to him for everything, but also the fact that the event was in a week’s time and it’s all hands on deck now in the office. It was bustling like never before and there were phone calls ringing everywhere, it became a habit for me to check my own phone when it’s actually not.

Finally, after waiting for so long, Jack appeared from the corner of the hallway and he looked different than his glowing presence normally would. He still had that presence alright, but the gruesome stitching on his face bore intense intimidation you could see how my other coworkers stopped in their tracks to stare at him.

But what made me stopped staring at him was the fact that he came in alone. Gabriel would usually trail behind him with his usual scowl on his face. So imagine my face after Jack had arrived without Gabriel by his side. All the excitement I had last night was washed off with the feelings of sorrow returned.

“Hey, good morning,” Jack greeted me and I smiled at him, returning a small greeting as well. “I’m glad you’re okay,” I then said, mildly pointing at the scar across his face and the corner of his lips perked a little, giving me a half-smile. “I almost shaved this morning, good thing I felt the stinging shaving cream because if I didn’t—the scar would go in deeper,” Jack had the stomach to crack up a joke after everything that has happened and he moved on quicker than I had thought.

“…Where’s Gabe?” I asked him but he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows together. “I don’t know, he said he wasn’t coming with me this morning so I assumed he came with you,” Jack had said and I blushed slightly from his assumption. Right, Jack doesn’t know that the things between Gabriel and I had ended, and I don’t know how I should tell him. Admitting that I was his sugar baby was hard enough, but now telling him that we’ve broken up was harder than it already is.

“N-No, I came alone,” I chided, looking away from him to hide my expression. Somehow the chances of Gabriel coming into office was slim. Not only would it effect the overall development of the event, but it made me restless knowing that he couldn’t show himself up.

“Hey, listen,” Jack suddenly held both of my shoulders, making me looking back up at him. “I’m… sorry what I had said to you and Gabriel before. It’s just hard for me to really accept that kind of relationship you both have going on,” Jack apologized but I couldn’t find the words to stop him from continuing, but he paid no attention to my respond.

“And I was kinda jealous, you know? Gabriel and I been competing with each other since we first met, so when he got to you first I couldn’t help feeling a bit salty,” he had admitted and it left me flustered from his sudden confession. What the world has come to when two men (three if you count Genji, but fuck that guy) pining after me? Is the world coming to an end or maybe I’ve not waken up from a dream?

“Gabriel’s a great guy, and I’m happy for you both,” he gripped my shoulders lightly and things were going to get awkward if I don’t stop him now. “Jack, I’m sorry, too for making you feel like that,” I then apologized as well and he smiled at me. Besides Genji, I was never one to actually reject someone—normally, _I’m_ the one being rejected but I honestly filled in the shoes of my past crushes when they had to reject me.

“I wish it had ended up different than how I would admit it—I’ve been keeping it a secret for so long, you know?” I told him and he just chuckled. “Well, that was one way to break it to me. I’m just happy you’re happy with Gabriel,” he reassured but my smile froze. I still have to break the news that we’ve broken up over the weekend, and before he does something crazy like announcing it to the whole office or even calling Gabriel about it, I knew I had to have the upper hand first.

“Jack, I’m sorry to say but—“

“Hey, y’all—sorry, I’m late. Got a little lost coming down here,” a Southern familiar drawl suddenly sounded behind Jack. And to my surprise, Jesse McCree came in wearing something drastic than his usual cowboy get up. It looked bizarre almost seeing him in a dress shirt and pants, almost like he’s from another dimension.

“McCree, what are you doing here?” Jack was also surprised seeing McCree coming instead of Jack. It looks like Jack and I are in the same case because neither of us were actually expecting him to come other than Gabriel.

“Oh, hey boss—glad I caught ya. Jefe said he couldn’t do the thing anymore, so he sent me to replace him instead,” Jesse ran a hand through his hair as he explained and the world around me dropped.

So he couldn’t face me after all.

My clipboard slipped through my fingers as it clanked hard on the floor. Tears were started collecting near my eyes and my heart had opened a void deeper than it already has. My plans to reconcile flushed down the drain just like that now that Gabriel was being anything but helpful. He really did intend on not wanting to do anything with me anymore.

“Hey, you okay?” Jack picked back the clipboard up and suddenly I had realized that I was still in the same room as Jack and Jesse, who were both looking at me with concern on their faces. Sucking in a breath and holding back the tears, I decided I would have to deal with my feelings later. Not when Jack and Jesse was around and there was work to be done.

“I’m fine. Right this way, gentlemen,” I took the clipboard from Jack’s hand and led them two to start the course of the day.

* * *

 

“Hello?” I ducked in an unused bathroom stall before I dialed up Olivia’s number. Calling during working hours is to be done behind the back of the manager, especially when it’s for personal reasons.

“ _Ay, chica—weird for you to call_ ,” Olivia replied from the other line and the sound of rattling sounds of a typing keyboard can be heard. “Is this a bad time? I could call later—“” _No, go ahead—I could use the distraction,”_ she interrupted me before I could even consider to hang up and let her do her work. Well, she had insisted.

“Has Gabriel come into work?” I then asked, hoping that Olivia won’t ask too much questions. “ _Yeah, he’s cooped up in his office. I know he’s supposed to go to Delta but he sent McCree instead,”_ Olivia explained and at least that had answered one of my questions.

“ _Honestly, that guy got a free pass from him finishing up his paperwork,”_ Olivia had complained followed by a Spanish phrase that I didn’t quite to catch. “Can you… pass the phone to him?” I bravely asked and the typing stopped all of a sudden as Olivia was silent on the other line.

“ _Hold on, let me get up first,”_ Olivia said and the sound of a chair being pushed back can be heard and there was a lengthy silence after that before I could hear a door being opened before it was closed back again.

“ _Is there happening between you two? I know Gabe’s cranky all the time, but he’s not usually like this in the mornings,”_ Olivia suddenly asked and I hitched a breath. Was he upset with me or was it because of something else?

“What do you mean?” I decided to ask her again, hopefully getting more information about Gabriel’s unwillingness to come down here. “ _Well, for starters—he didn’t even stop me from snacking on my desk this morning. That’s how I know he’s cranky,”_ knowing how serious Gabriel is with work, he would have asked her to take it outside or in the pantry but seeing how he outright ignored her made me realized he wasn’t being himself.

“ _I know you both had a little fit during the party, the incident after that—but care to tell me why my boss isn’t acting the way he usually is?”_ Olivia had wondered and I took a deep breath before I had decided to share the news with her. If anything, I needed to tell someone—anybody, about my current situation with Gabriel so that there would be no mishaps later on if people still thought that we were together.

“Gabe and I… broke things off,” it felt like poison seeping through me when the words had left my mouth. There was a pause on the other line, but that gave me enough time to repose myself from crying while on the phone with her. “ _I’m sorry to hear that, chica—that sucks,”_ she just said and even though she sounded insincere with her choice of words, I could tell by the tone of her voice she didn’t expected this to happen as well.

“Yeah, it does. I don’t even know why he suddenly called it off, you know?” I wiped off a stray tear that fell on my cheek with a finger as I tried to control my voice. It’s a first time for me to vent about a relationship that I actually cared about to someone. Normally I would just move on and forget about it, but I truly did love Gabriel—and it hurts a lot to think he’d do something like this to me.

“ _Well, judging by his mood today it looks like he’s not taking this very well, too,”_ she noted and I sniffed, trying to stop myself from the waterworks. At least Olivia was a good listener, and she was even so nice to put aside her sarcastic manner.

“You think so? God—I feel so stupid now,” I brushed my hair away from my face as I leaned back on the closed toilet seat. The place to actually talk about this wasn’t ideal, but I needed an outlet for this as soon as I could before I break down and cry in the middle of the office.

“ _Yeah, you’re pretty stupid to not actually confess how you truly feel about him,”_ there was that usual Olivia again, but I take no offense when she’s right about it.

“How’d you—“” _Please, you wouldn’t call and ask for him if you didn’t care. You’re so easy to read, chica—and it’s unfortunate that he’s illiterate,”_ I heard her scoff through the phone I couldn’t help but to chuckle. She’s just as mad as I was towards him, but I couldn’t stay mad too long for him.

“You think if I said it first, would we break up still?” I recalled the words he said to me before he left. He said that he had let his feelings involved in our little arrangement when we both know we’re strictly sugar daddy and baby. Even if I did confess, he would still break up with me after it had gone into a personal level.

“ _It’s not my place to decide that, chica,”_ Olivia sighed on the other line as I did the same. Gabriel was very good at hiding his own feelings, I couldn’t tell how he exactly feels unless it shows in his expression but I wish he would be honest with me. How he tried to talk to me in private and how he was eager to tell me something he had waited for. He claimed that he likes my company, and that I’m everything he could ever ask for—so why isn’t he upholding to his words now?

“ _Listen, I gotta get back—something tells me he’s out of his coop and if he sees me slacking off,_ I’m _the one getting mouthed,”_ Olivia suddenly said and I nodded, even though she couldn’t see.

“Oh yeah, sorry to take your time. And thanks… for listening,” I thanked her. She stayed silent on the other hand, probably caught off guard from my sudden appreciation. “ _Your welcome, chica. I hope you get better,”_ she said before she hung up.

* * *

 

The following days leading up to the event had everyone on their toes.

Since Jesse was new, I had to rehash everything about the event to him so that he could get the gist of it. Not going to lie, I had my doubts because he seemed too laidback and carefree and the girls around the office couldn’t stop gushing over him and he’s not making it much easier either with his constant flirting, but so far he’s been very easy to work with and such a quick learner, too.

Day by day, Gabriel had started slipping off my mind, but every now and then the thought of him would come running back into my mind. I don’t cry anymore when I think about him, but it still hurts thinking back everything that we’ve been through. I cherished every one of our memories together, from the first time we met until our last kiss.

Sometimes when I’m reminiscing, I would just stare off without even realizing it. Jack or Jesse had to snap me back out of my trance a few times, and hopefully they don’t catch up with how distracted I was. I couldn’t afford the distraction, not when the event is around the corner. Even the times when during break, I was still working to no ends until Jack had to take away my electronics like a dad trying to let their kid outside and play.

At least I wasn’t awkward anymore with him. I still haven’t told him about Gabriel and I, but he didn’t ask about it either. He was being respectful of my personal matters but he did casted me glances once in a while whenever I was out of it. But I assured him that the event had taken up most of my time, and hopefully with what Olivia had deducted me as easily to read, Jack wouldn’t be able to read my expression as well.

The event was in two days, and thankfully everything was in order. All it needed was to prepare the venue but that was saved for tomorrow and I have to be there at the buttcrack of dawn at the place. Because now that Overwatch is involved, our previous venue had to be switched into a bigger place because the expected guests and participants would exceed our proposed target.

We even managed to get somewhere fancy, too—a big hall all to ourselves at the city’s main convention centre. That would mean more space to move around, and more precision to take into action. And being in protocol, there was a _lot_ of movement about to go on during the event. Jack and Jesse weren’t needed for tomorrow, so they had their last day in Delta’s office which was highly celebrated by our staff members.

We all threw a little farewell party for them. There were light snacks, desserts and soft drinks being served (but Jesse managed to sneak in a beer or two) and it was a sad day for the office girls because it would be their last time to have them around in office. Jesse, being the sweet talker he is promised them they would meet again in the future and sealed it off with a haughty wink and finger guns at them, which made them squeal in delight.

When it was the end of the day, Jack had offered me to drive me home and if it wasn’t for the bulking materials I had to bring home, I would have declined but he had insisted and I didn’t want to bring it to the trains either. So, here I was—in Jack’s car which is a nice model, but Gabriel’s car was more on the sportscar side while Jack is more of a business kind of guy.

“So, you’ll come representing Overwatch, right?” I had asked before I unbuckled my seatbelt once we had reached the front of my apartment. Oh how I missed the times where Gabriel would do everything for me when it comes to being in his car, it felt odd now that I have to open my own door to get in a car.

“Of course, I’m looking forward to the event. I would love to see how it turns out,” Jack had assured me, his smile kind of crooked thanks to the long scar that started to form across his face. “Great, I’ll keep in touch then,” I turned to get out of the car before the sound of the door being locked startled me.

Turning back to Jack, I cocked an eyebrow at him but his expression remained neutral as his hands was pressed on the locking mechanism on his car door.

“There’s something you’re not telling me here,” he suddenly said and I visibly gulped.

“You’ve been really distracted this past week, and I know how the event can be pressuring but something tells me it’s not just that,” Jack rested his elbows on his steering wheels as he kept his eyes at me. Feeling sweat started beading on my forehead, I wiped it off involuntarily as I leaned back on the car seat. There was really nowhere running now, he even locked the door.

“Tell me, how are you and Gabriel,” he suddenly asked and that’s when I knew he had caught my bluff.

“We’re… not together anymore,” I said reluctantly, and Jack suddenly exhaled loudly. There was a feeling inside me that was swallowing up all my insides, it’s so unsettling I couldn’t help but to fidget uncomfortably.

“I figured, Gabe looked sad whenever I mentioned about you,” said Jack and I gaped at him. Of course, if he didn’t want to ask me about Gabriel—doesn’t mean he won’t ask Gabriel about me. Seeing how he trusts him, of course Jack would think Gabriel would spill details about me to him but seeing how he won’t, Jack knows there’s something wrong going on.

“I’m sorry, Jack… I really don’t know how to break it to you,” I apologized as I clenched my hands on the fabric of my dress, letting the tears fall down on my hands. Damnit, I thought I had moved on enough from the break, why am I still acting as if the break happened yesterday?

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jack suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bear hug much to my surprise. But the comfort was nice, and the shoulder to cry on was even nicer as I felt even more relieved than I had ever cried alone. Burying my face into his chest, I continued crying there as Jack continued to coo at me, telling me that it was okay to cry and that he’s sorry about us.

“Tell me, when you said that you were willing to do everything Gabriel asks, was it out of money or do you truly cared for him?” Jack suddenly pulled me away from the hug and looked down on me as I sniffled. Of course it was never for the money, that was just a bonus being in a relationship with him—but the hugs, cuddles, kisses, everything I have done to keep Gabriel company was sincere from the bottom of my heart.

I looked deep into Jack's blue eyes. Of course he was worried about his friend and that he was wary of me. Who wouldn't? He knows his best friend that has a sugar baby that could potentially ruin his life and after his money. It seemed like Jack had disregarded everything of our past encounters and that I was nothing more than just a whore in his eyes.

“I love him, Jack—and I didn’t even get to say it,” I continued to sob, covering my mouth before Jack pulled me back in much to my surprise and patted my head to console me. “You’re not the only one that’s not honest about their feelings, sweetheart,” Jack said, but the sounds from my cries blocked what he had just said out of my ears.

* * *

 

The next day, one day before the event, Delta Corp has embarked to prepare for their event at the venue early in the morning.

But meanwhile, at Overwatch headquarters, where Jack had come into work for the day after so long not being in his own office. But after he had pulled off his blazer and put down his stuff, he went to Gabriel’s office where no doubt he was already in.

“Morning, Olivia,” Jack greeted her as she kept filing her nails, barely looking up but she gave a little wave with her hand that occupied the nail file and a small nod. Coming into Gabriel’s office, it was surprisingly dim and depressing—even more than before. Gabriel sat there shuffling a few papers and he looked absolutely unlike himself, Jack positively thought that this was the worst he has ever looked coming into office.

“You look like shit,” Jack had commented as he let himself sit down on one of his chair and Gabriel just exhaled loudly before putting everything back on his desk and buried his face into his hands.

“What do you want, Jackie,” Gabriel didn’t even try to make it sound like a question, but Jack decided to let it slide as he started his own little mission.

“Come on, man—talk to me,” Jack started and Gabriel’s eye peeped through one of the openings from his finger. “I know you’re dreading inside, and I know it would just make you feel worse if you don’t talk about it,” Jack tried to use one of his tactics to break someone’s conscious into talking. And Jack knows very well that it’s foolproof even with someone like Gabriel.

“Not this time, Morrison—I’m busy as it is,” Gabriel let his hands down and brought himself closer to his desk and continued to scan through his documents. Rolling his eyes, Jack had thought to just give it to him straight.

“She misses you, you know that?” Jack thought by maybe mentioning her, Gabriel would at least ease down a little but that seemed to make him want to distract himself even more from the outside world.

“She’s got you now, does she? Why miss someone that doesn’t feel the same way as you?” Gabriel said, and there was a bit of sadness in his voice. If only he knew, Jack thought, how much she had loved him and what Gabriel was doing would regret everything in his life.

“You make me look like a sore loser, you know? It’s not our first time going after the same girl, but it’s the first time where it seems like you wouldn’t move on,” Jack had pointed out and that made Gabriel stop in his actions and flicked his eyes at the blond man in front of him.

“I don’t know where you’re getting these ideas, Morrison but I’m a grown man, I move on and I learn,” Gabriel snapped at him but that just made Jack even more amused of his friend’s antics.

“You moving on? Look at yourself, you’re unhappy, she’s unhappy—but those aren’t the only things you both got in common right now,” Jack pointed out and Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed together from the mention of her unhappiness.

“You’re not very good of taking care of her, are you?” Gabriel asked as he remembers how she has a habit of nitpicking, and how she has her own mind to decide on something without the help of him. Those were good times, Gabriel had thought—but those times were forever gone in history and it only seemed like he’ll be the only one to remember about it.

“If you think for a second that I’m with her, Gabe—then you’re dead ass wrong,” Jack had scoffed and Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. So she didn’t end up with Jack after all? But Gabriel convinced himself that she was into Jack more than she has ever with him. Why should she miss the chance of finally being together with the one she actually likes?

“For someone that’s smart, you sure are dumb enough to think she doesn’t like you,” Jack continued and it was Gabriel’s turn to scoff. “Of course she liked me—she was _paid_ to do it, just like you said,” Gabriel thought back how Jack assumed she was being nice to Gabriel was because he was paying her and as if that wasn’t enough, even she said it herself that who wouldn’t like to like their own sugar daddy? It stung Gabriel still from those words.

“I know what I said back then, Gabe—but she would’ve moved on faster than you ever will if she _just_ likes you because you paid her to,” Jack then informed him and Gabriel became quiet again, wondering if everything Jack was saying had some truth in it. “She’s not herself lately, always staring off and getting distracted—I thought you both had a little fit even,” he then continued.

“Imagine my surprise when she said you both aren’t together anymore,” Gabriel widened his eyes at Jack when he had said there. Did she really intent to not to talk about their split? It took Gabriel all the courage he had to march up to her doorstep just to break things off with her. He was reluctant, but he had to do it—he couldn’t continue keeping on their relationship if it wasn’t for her feelings for someone that is not him.

“Come on, Gabe. I know you really like her, even if you did try to hide her from me. But that’s how I know you’re actually serious about her,” Jack had pointed out. Gabriel couldn’t stop thinking about her even after their split, so he kept himself busy—volunteering to take all of Jack’s workload from him while he tends to Delta and sends of Jesse to take his place instead.

But no matter the amount of paperwork, the amount of meetings he had to attend, he still couldn’t get her off his mind. Her infectious smile, her sweet kisses and her soft lips. Gabriel had delved into her too deep and it was too late to pull himself out. His thoughts were full of the thought of her, how he would replay the dance she did the first time, everything about her in motion was kept inside his mind.

“It’s too late, there’s no reason for me to meet her anymore,” Gabriel shook his head. Of course, after Overwatch had finished their partnership with Delta, they both would go back into their own ways until the next collaboration. But no one knows when will that actually happen, so there’s no chance in the future for Gabriel to actually meet up with her again.

“The event’s tomorrow, you could meet her there,” Jack had suggested and though he was right, Gabriel thinks too high of himself, he couldn’t bear to show his face around her anymore. What if she doesn’t want to see him? It doesn’t matter, Gabriel still wanted to tell her how much he loves her no matter what would happen. It’s all up to her in the end, and Gabriel just needed a little push to actually commit.

“Forget it,” Gabriel stood up to leave his office to get a drink, leaving Jack alone in his own office but before he would leave, a hard object hit his back. Turning back around, Gabriel’s nameplate was on the floor after Jack had apparently thrown at him and there was no remorse on his face, just his usual big smile he had.

“You want to try that again, boyscout?” Gabriel had threatened, and instead of an answer Jack threw a stray stapler in Gabriel’s direction. Gabriel managed to dodge, but that had made him snap inside his mind. Now Jack’s done it, but Jack seemed to know what he was doing. He had to do everything he could to get her back together with Gabriel, he couldn’t have the heart to see both of his friends not honest with their own feelings together.

Lunging forward, Gabriel tackled Jack onto the table, pushing everything off as they both threw punches at each other.

Meanwhile, outside of Gabriel’s office. Olivia kept filing her nails until she was startled by the loud crash inside of the office, accompanied by the noises of the two people brawling with complete grunts and groans. People would think otherwise what was happening in there, but this was normal in Overwatch HQ.

“Ay caramba,” Olivia loudly sighed before she fished out the spare keys to his office.

“They’re fighting again! Jack and Gabe are fighting again!” Olivia exclaimed loud enough for the whole office to hear as a chorus of groans sounded from them and one by one they got out of their cubicles to go and stop the commotion together, like always.

“Dagnabbit. Really, jefe?! Not again!” Jesse cried as he sprinted across the office to get to his room to stop the two superiors before things get ugly… again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof angst ends here i guess. can't wait to put out the next chapter coz you guys are in it for the money


	15. Open Telemark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flower wouldn't bloom without nature's help.

My phone rang at the time I had set it to and if I had the heart to ignore it and let my sore joints relax, I would have slept through it.

I swear, I just got into bed literally an hour ago.

And that was what happened, I took my only rest since yesterday after I came back after setting up the venue. Even if we did start at the brink of the morning, there was hell of a lot things to do and we finished even later in the day. By the time I finally walked out of the venue, there were no cars on the roads and the trains had stopped moving. Luckily, my team leader had volunteered to send me back home.

When I reached home, instead of getting ready to wind down—I still had a lot of things to do in my part that couldn’t be settled during the day. It took quite some time to get it right, and I was patient because I needed the distraction to think about Gabriel.

After having my heart-to-heart with Jack, I had decided afterwards that I needed to set my priorities straight. The breakup had been bad, but I really shouldn’t use that as a constant reason for me to get distracted. It still hurts, but I had other important things to do and I shouldn’t let the thought of Gabriel keeping me back.

He chose to split up, all I could ever do was accept it.

But I know very well it won’t be easy for me to do so.

* * *

 

Reaching the convention centre and headed to the convention hall, everyone in office was already there save for a few people but we could manage. Ever since I had been deeply involved with the event, only now I had formed real bonds with the people around me. There was Dave, the guy that handles the technical duties that was pretty funny and he treated me a soda once. Nicole, one of my protocol team members that was also the floor manager so she was very important and even though she was serious all the time, she was a total sweetheart. Then there’s Cory, Farah, Seungwoon, Kanna—I had remembered their names and faces and what they did than I thought I would.

Before all of this, I dreaded every time I would go into work. Every day I would think 8 o’clock in, 5 o’clock sharp out and I made little to no room for small talk among my co-workers. But here I am, cracking jokes among them and being completely myself around them. I was pulling back at first, scared still how they would take me but they’re so nice and even would go on their way to make our little inside jokes.

Maybe my problem isn’t because of Pauline, but because I didn’t even put in effort to actually get to know everyone else besides Pauline.

Everything was already set leave for a few finishing touches, but everyone was bustling and I chose to ignore my screaming sore body from overworking when everything we had worked hard for has finally saw the light of day. I was excited, but at the same time I was scared.

What if nobody would come to our event? We had continuously promoted our event to continue the hype and we thought with Overwatch’s big name plastered, we would have a large number of attendants. We even issued advertisements to promote our event at the side of a subway train. But still, that doesn’t convince me if we had done enough.

When we finally opened our doors to get the event started, it was overwhelming with how the public bustled in and take interest with everything we had set up. There were attendants of all ages, from the men and women clad in suits to the college kids with lanyards around their necks as they checked everything out.

We even had little mini games for the kids that came in for a school trip. When I thought Overwatch would take the limelight and outshines our other partners, it really pleased me how they got equal attention. But I couldn’t stop and stare for too long because everything was happening way too fast, and I couldn’t even catch a break without my walkie talkie buzzing.

Soon enough, the VIPs for the event would come to officiate the event. They are also the ones keeping the people around because who wouldn’t miss a chance to meet with Overwatch. So far, Jack hasn’t given me a call about when he’s going to be here but I trust him enough that he would be here on time.

Or so I hoped.

When most of the prestige guests had arrived, there was only half an hour before the officiating starts and though the other guests would go first to give in their speech, Jack was still needed to give his on behalf of Overwatch.

I ducked away into a supply closet as I pulled out my phone to call Jack, wondering if he forgot the memo and he was needed here. It took a few rings before the call got into the voicemail and I instantly hung up before I tried calling him again.

This time, Jack actually picked up much to my relief.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jack had greeted but the pet names went completely over my head as I jumped in ahead.

“Jack, where are you? You’re supposed to be here right about now,” I said worriedly and for a moment, I heard the beeping sound of a machine of some sort and I didn’t want to assume the worst so I just shook my head and waited for his answer.

“I uh, got caught up in a bit of a hiccup here,” Jack’s voice sounded completely fine, but combining by the fact he couldn’t make it here and the beeping noises in the ambient it was most likely Jack was in a hospital room.

“Why, what’s wrong? What happened?” I started holding the phone close to my ear as worried started filling in me. Of course, fate had to be cruel to ruin such an important day for us and it just _had_ to make things hell for Jack.

“I’m under the weather, that’s all—but it’s bad enough that I couldn’t get out of bed,” Jack had explained and there was regret in his voice, obviously didn’t expect this to happen to him. I swallowed as I closed my eyes, holding back my tongue from screaming at him to do something like this at such short notice. Jack had worked as hard as all of us to make this event work, and I really shouldn’t blame him to fall ill so suddenly when he’s two decades older than me so he’s a little too vulnerable to sudden illnesses.

“Look I’m sorry I couldn’t make to your event in time, but don’t worry—I sent backup,” Jack had reassured but I couldn’t help but doubting him. This is the kind of person I hated the most—the one to pull out inconveniently on the last minute. I keep telling myself that Jack is sick, and he couldn’t make it but I have heard this excuse one too many times, I couldn’t help but not to trust him in this kind of case. At least he had provided backup, but I wish he would have called earlier so I’m not on the brink to lose my mind.

“Who’d you send?” I asked but in a quick second he replied. “Oh, the doc’s here—gotta go, good luck and I’m sorry!” he said it so quickly, I didn’t even get the chance to process everything and before I knew it, he had hung up on me. I groaned loudly as I massaged my temples together, hoping whoever he had sent would actually be good enough as a representation in Overwatch.

“ _Where’s Overwatch?”_ the walkie talkie sounded to my surprise in my other hand. Sighing, I pressed on the button to reply. “I just called—someone else would be coming in,” I then stated and there were some collective entries suddenly.

 _“The hell? Everyone else is here—if Overwatch isn’t here in ten minutes, then you gotta be the one to go up there and give the speech,”_ our team leader scolded and I sucked in a breath through my teeth. “I’ll see it through then,” I said as I got out of the supply closet and back to the main hall.

Soon, the attendants started surrounding the temporary stage we had put out yesterday. It was decorated tastefully with a large banner displayed at the back regarding our event with all of our partner’s name and logo. There were also a few seats placed in front of the stage for the prestige guests when they come in announced.

Turning my head at the entrance of the hall, the guests I had recognized were already lined up to go inside and I was jumpy all of a sudden because the main event was finally starting and there’s still no sign of Overwatch. I tried calling Jack again, but he won’t pick up—of course, they won’t allow phone calls during a check-up but come on, I’m in dire situation here and suddenly everything would start swindling down.

For the times when I had thought Overwatch would come in and save our event, it was inevitable that they would be the one to hold us back. Damn, maybe considering Overwatch was a bad idea after all.

 _“We’re going in without you, I expect you to be on that stage once everyone had their turn,”_ my walkie talkie sounded again as I took one final deep breath before bringing it up to my mouth. “Roger that,” I just said and brought myself at the stage area to revise back the script we prepared for the guests to read from. It wasn’t made too long, but it had all the necessary details to regard our event.

The main event had started and the hall was partially dimmed down to set the mood and calming music started filling in the air. Once everyone was told to stand up to welcome the guests, a round of applause had sounded from the crowd as the guests made their way. I pulled my head away from them as I focused back on the script in my head and reversed the words over and over again in my mind to block my anxiety. Suddenly it looks like Overwatch was a no show, and everything is my fault. Why didn’t I see it? Everything shouldn’t be given to us so easily, of course there’s going to be a trial of death that would either turn out just like planned or fail miserably.

After the guests and the audience was seated, our manager was called to give a speech about what our event is all about and also to thank our partners to participate. There should be two more speeches before it was my turn, and I hope for the best that Overwatch would show up in time but still that doesn’t give me reason enough to stop reciting the script.

Another guest had already given their speech, and even when I convinced myself that everything was going to be fine, I knew for a fact that it would not. I’m so on my toes right now, I don’t think I could spout out anything that makes sense once I get on that stage. This was completely different when performing on stage; at least I didn’t have to give a grand speech that represents an entire company that is leagues away from us.

_“Overwatch has arrived. I repeat, Overwatch has arrived.”_

I almost missed the first time my walkie talkie sounded, thank goodness that my team repeated in time for me. _Oh, thank god,_ I thought as I placed the script back where I found it and stalked my way back to the entrance where whoever Jack had sent would show up. Because of the crowd, I had to take a little detour before I could finally reach there and to my surprise, seeing the bulky form of McCree almost didn’t make me entirely relieved.

“Sorry, we’re late, darlin’. We—“”What the hell, Jesse—where you’ve been?” I didn’t give him the chance to explain when I pulled him by the collars of his shirt and he held up his hands defensively. “Whoa there, I ain’t the one be giving the speech up there,” he repulsed and nudged his head towards the hall inside but I grinded my teeth together as I kept scowling at him.

“Do you know how close I was to be the one to be on that stage?” I then snapped at him and even for such a big guy, he sure acted pretty terrified of me. But who can blame him when an under pressured staff member is currently losing her goddamn mind because the guest had failed to show up in time?

“Look, am sorry but it was hard enough to get jefe here after he had to be buttered up,” he then retorted and almost instantly, my grip on him loosened at the mention of him. _No way,_ I had thought. When I had heard the muffled announcement that it was Overwatch’s representative’s turn to give the speech, I pushed Jesse away and trudged my way over to the entrance of the hall and my eyes couldn’t fool me now that I had seen his familiar back.

He sauntered his way up the stage, taking his time and completely oblivious of the rowdy crowd at the sight of him as if he was a celebrity. I couldn’t blame him though, even I felt the same the first time I had seen him, too.

Now that he was on stage, and faced the crowd I finally got to see him after so many days since our last meeting. He was still as handsome as ever, probably even more since the last time we’ve met, and his usual stoic and uptight look never looked so good on him. I felt my knees buckling at the sight of him as a wave of emotion came washed over me and I was instantly brought back to my state of heartbreak.

I was happy I got to see him again, but at the same time I’m terrified that this would be the only time I would be able to see him in a long time.

“Good afternoon, my name is Gabriel Reyes. It is an honour of mine on behalf of Overwatch to stand here today and be at this special occasion for Delta Corp, as well as our other partners,” Gabriel’s clear baritone voice echoed through the hall finally made me give in as I completely dropped on my knees, unable to process everything before me.

_I miss him, I miss him so much._

Tears started spilling down my cheeks as I covered my mouth from sobbing excessively. _Just a little bit longer,_ I thought as he kept going on with his speech. Once he was done, he finally joined the other guests on stage as they stood together for the brief souvenir ceremony. He had exchanged handshakes and a few words with the others, but true to his own nature everyone was afraid of him out of respect and rank. After the exchange ceremony, it was finally time to officiate the event by cutting the big ol’ ribbon attached to the archway we commissioned.

Gabriel wasn’t all smiles during the whole thing, but his expression does show that he was happy to be there. I _hoped_ he was happy to be here, unless he was here out of pity because of Jack’s sudden admission in the hospital. _Of course he is,_ I wiped the tears off my face and looked back at the stage where he stood tall among the other prestige guests. Gabriel knows what’s good for the company, and if Overwatch had failed to send in a representative in time, they’re reputation would be tarnished and he had arrived in the nick of time to actually save their good graces.

I was suddenly interrupted when my walkie talkie buzzed and someone was calling for me. “Hey, sorry—I got uh, occupied for a second there,” I sniffled, hoping the rest of the team didn’t realize I had been crying. _“Yeah, whatever—just be on standby to escort Mr Reyes to the VIP room,”_ my team leader then said and I hitched a breath. I would have asked other people to handle it, but as we all agreed since the beginning— _I_ was the one to handle everything related to Overwatch so automatically, I would be the one handling him.

I gulped hard. I don’t think I was ready enough to face Gabriel, not in this situation at least. Sighing deeply, I had to follow orders no matter what—it is what I had signed up for after all. “On my way,” I said and started stalking off to the other direction. Ignoring Jesse who looked at me confused, I have concluded in my mind that the sooner I bring him back to the VIP room, the sooner I don’t have to deal with him anymore.

But deep down inside, I had hoped that I had enough guts to take this opportunity to talk to him, to tell him I actually feel regardless of the outcome. I just want to let him know and get this heavy weight off my chest. I want to move on, but in order to do that I have to break the ice to him.

* * *

 

Once the main event had finally ended and the crowd had dispersed back into the hall to check out the exhibitions, I was standing at the foot of the stage after the guests had done their part. I gave them all a polite smile as they passed by me and was retrieved by my other teammates but suddenly I was towered by the man himself. I forgot how taller he was than me, and to think that this was the same man that I had let him run his hands all over me, the same man that shared my kisses and hugs and suddenly we’re acting like total strangers.

He looked at me plainly, fitting of how he would look down on a low rank company staff but I continued staring at him anyway, afraid of him losing from my sights. Clearing my throat and shaking my head, I looked back at him with a tight lip. “Right this way, Mr Reyes,” my voice was wavering, but at least it was clear enough for Gabriel to catch that he responded with a grunt. I sucked in a breath through my teeth and started moving away from one of the hall’s exit as he trailed behind me.

The heels weren’t helping, but I felt that every step I took made me feel like I could trip any second. I was scared shitless having Gabriel following behind me as I tried to act cool and calm but a girl’s heart could only hold so much, I’m surprised myself that I haven’t break down and cry right in front of him now that we’re actually face to face with each other.

Being one of our main partners, Overwatch gets their own VIP room complete with their own catered meal after they’re done with the main event. Leading Gabriel inside of the more spacious VIP rooms, Gabriel settled in by loosening his tie and shrugging his suit jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack. I stood there awkwardly close to the door, not knowing how to get his attention as I continued to breathe through my mouth consistently. Once Gabriel had actually turned to look at me, I tensed up and looked away—thinking of myself unworthy to actually face him like this.

“Would that be all, Mr Reyes?” even saying his name was hard enough for me. Gabriel looked up at me unexpectedly but his expression remained unchanged. It was hard to deceive whether I was being a nuisance to him, but at least I wasn’t being in his way enough for him to kick me out of the room. “No, I would like to be alone now,” his words cut me through like a knife as I exhaled and slumped my shoulders down.

 _I knew it,_ I didn’t know why I was so hopeful. Of course he would act like this. He must have everything that we had together behind him, resulting back to his normal self just like the first time we had met. Cold, unbothered and rude—just like how I remembered him.

Nodding at him, I turned to take my leave and scolded myself not to cry again. _He doesn’t want you anymore, what’s the point?_ I gripped on the door handle and pushed it down to unleash the latch so I could go and handle my feelings someplace else.

“With you.”

I almost didn’t catch that last part. And I didn’t want to assume that I was just hearing things. Slowly craning my head around to look at him, Gabriel stood there facing me but instead of the usual stoic expression I had expected from him, he looked sorrowful almost at me and I hitched a breath with how intense he was looking at me.

“Close the door,” he had ordered and as if clockwork, I swung the door closed and let go of the handle before I turned to him. Even with the distance between us, I felt smaller than him. Gabriel suddenly walked towards me and all I could do was watch him approach as I felt my feet being cemented on the ground, not moving an inch even as I anticipated for him coming closer.

Once he stopped in front of me, neither of us made the initiation to actually talk. We both stood there together, unsure on what to say but neither of us were actually turning away. Gabriel suddenly cleared his throat and I looked back at him, eyes searching in his to beckon him to continue anything what he was going to do.

“…How are you?” _miserable,_ was what I wanted to say but I didn’t want to be seen as desperate in his eyes. “A little tired, the event’s wrapping up so…” I half-lied as my words trailed off. Of course we were beyond from finished with the event, we still had to clean up and not to mention the post-mortem meeting. And because everything went well today, there was going to be an after party I suppose.

If anything, being in this situation right now makes me not wanting to attend any of those because I’m so sure of myself that I won’t get out of this room alive.

“I’m impressed with your event. It actually holds a lot of value to the attendants and the cause of it is very heartwarming,” he had commented and I stilled my breath for a moment. I would have resorted to talk about something else first myself in this situation, but honestly—that’s not what I had wanted to hear from him.

“Y-Yeah, everyone’s done their best… and finally, everything we’ve done has paid off nicely,” I said, trying to sound as relaxed as I could but even by the way I shifted my weight onto my other leg, crossing my arms together to the point of hugging myself in order to comfort myself. But Gabriel remained composed, looking down at me as if he didn’t just break up with me a week ago.

“I know that Jack’s supposed to be the one to be here but uh… I was sent to rep for the company instead,” Gabriel sounded like he was forced to replace Jack for today’s event and I could feel my heart swallowing itself to think that Gabriel came here out of his own will. “Oh, I see…” I tried to say something else, but alas I couldn’t think of one thing that would turn this situation around as I felt the tears starting to collect in the tear ducts.

Neither of us were talking then. The situation was too awkward to save and suddenly all of my moxie I had earlier in the day that I wanted to tell him how I felt dissipated into thin air. My legs were tempting to turn and bolt from the room so I could actually cry and scold myself for being such a coward and not being honest with my feelings for him. If I could have the strength, I would have thrown myself at him recklessly just like the night I chose him as my sugar daddy.

“H-Hey, what’s wrong? Why’re you crying?” Gabriel’s hands suddenly found my shoulder as I didn’t realize when the tears started trickling down my cheeks. I shivered from his touch, this was the first time we had made physical contact with each other after a long time. His touch was reassuring, it made me feel like I’m being cared for and suddenly I was wrapped around his finger once more. I missed this so much.

“You idiot,” I clenched my fists together on my sides as I finally let it all out. Gabriel was taken aback from it and his hands on my shoulders relaxed as he stepped forward and bringing us chest to chest with each other. “Acting like nothing happened… is this a joke to you?!” I looked up at him bravely and just let it all out because there’s no turning back now from this. Gabriel’s hold of me was still secure as he just let me say whatever the hell I wanted after bottling it up after so long.

“You think you could just prance into here like you didn’t just break my heart?” a hand came up to my face to wipe off the tears that coated my whole cheek as I started sniffling. “What the hell is wrong with you? God, I hate you so much,” I looked away from him to hide my tears away from him. Gabriel looked crushed from my sudden declaration but he relapsed and pulled me in to his chest as I sobbed against it.

“You jerk, big dumb dummy…” I hit my fists against his chest lightly but Gabriel remained composed and held me close, tucking my head under his chin as his hands ran up and down my back as an effort to comfort me. “I know, I know…” he said in a hushed voice but I shook my head.

“I hate you so much,” I said it again but my actions showed otherwise. “I hate you for making me feel like this,” I continued hitting his chest as Gabriel continued embracing me into his arms and hushed coaxing words at me but I remained deaf to all of them.

“I hate you because I didn’t even get to say I love you.”

It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Gabriel suddenly pulled away from me and looked at me straight in the eye, shocked coloured his face as his mouth gaped wide at me. “You mean that?” Gabriel asked as a hand suddenly brought up to my face and cupped my cheek but I continued sobbing in front of him.

“Do I have to say it again? I said I love you, you big—“ I was cut off when Gabriel suddenly leaned in and captured my lips with his as I whimpered. I know I should push him away, but his kisses were always the best and exactly what I needed right after being separated with him for so long. He retracted from our kiss and looked at me longingly, a thumb brushed against my cheek to wipe away the tears that strayed as I looked up at him puzzled.

“No— _I_ love you,” Gabriel suddenly confessed much to my surprise. “I should be the one saying it first, but it looks like you’ve beat me to it,” he smiled at me sadly for not being able to take the chance to be the one to say it first between us. But I was too distracted by the fact that he had said it, and that I wasn’t the only one that felt like a lovesick fool for the rest of the week.

I couldn’t find any words to counter him, so instead I pulled him down harshly by the tie and kissed him again. Gabriel gradually relaxed into the kiss as he cradled my face and angled it a bit so he could deepen the kiss as I felt euphoria swarming my entire being. I missed this, I missed him and most importantly I missed _us_.

“I love you, you have no idea,” Gabriel said in between our kisses as his lips reached the perimeter of my face and kissed my tears away. I was smiling now, giggling even from the tickle of his prickly beard on my face as my both of my arms were locking behind his shoulder. I tried to pull him closer but then he suddenly hissed in pain, causing him to back away from me and I was suddenly worried that I had hurt him.

“Gabe, what’s wrong—did I hurt you?” I placed a hand on his face to turn to me but he shook his head and laughed dryly. “It’s nothing. If anything Colomar’s good for—she’s a champ to cover up the bruises,” he said nonchalantly and I widened my eyes when he pulled his collar down a bit, revealing deep purple blemishes that had scattered along his collarbones up to his neck that was partially covered by foundation.

“W-What happened? How’d you get hurt this bad!?” I then ran my hands over his torso and shoulders to check whether he was hurt somewhere else but Gabriel had the nerve to chuckle, as if he’s had this on a day-to-day basis. “Funny story actually, you should see the other guy,” he had said.

“The other guy being Jack,” he continued and suddenly everything clicked in my mind. Jack in the hospital, Gabriel with bruises—they both had been brawling and one of them ended up in the hospital and almost caused chaos at the event. “What the hell!” I smacked his shoulder quite hard and he twitched in pain made me feel guilty for doing it, but he deserved it for almost ruining today.

“Hey, he started it first!” Gabriel tried to defend himself but the scowl on my face remained as I crossed my arms together and gave him a chance to explain himself. “But I have to admit, we did get a bit overboard. I pushed him into a bookshelf too hard, and it uh… fell over him,” the scene suddenly played before my eyes as I imagined them both getting rowdy with each other. It must hurt like a bitch having a large metal bookshelf pinning your whole being down that had caused Jack to have a sprained ankle.

“You almost ruined my event, damnit! You’re so into trouble right now!” I had yanked Gabriel’s ear down and he winced in pain even more. I couldn’t feel any remorse from doing it, petty anger bubbling up inside of me. “Argh! I know—we’re stupid, but I promised I’ll handle his hospital bills!” he tried to get my grip off of him but I yanked him down harshly every time he tried to pry himself away from me.

“Come on, bebita—I’m sorry!” the use of his typical pet names had melted my heart once more. It was like music to my ears hearing it again, if only it wasn’t used in this type of situation now where Gabriel was almost begging for me to release my death grip on his ear. “You’re lucky I love you,” I reluctantly released his ear and Gabriel spouted out some Spanish curse words as he rubbed his hand on the ear I had just pulled.

“Well, I love you, too,” the way he said it back made my stomach do somersaults. This was such a rare occurrence for me to have someone say it back to me, it feels refreshing almost having someone to feel the same way as I do.

“But I have to give Jackie credit, though,” Gabriel plopped down on one of the loveseats in the room, probably exhausted from the event itself and not to mention adding salt to the wound by his sore body after brawling. I joined him by sitting down next to him and perched close as he slung an arm around my shoulder and I looked at him when he called me by name.

“Because if he hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have be here today and actually tell you how I exactly felt,” Gabriel smiled at me lovingly as I did the same. He leaned forward once more to capture my lips in a kiss as everything I had worried before has finally been resolved.

* * *

 

 _“Hey, how’d the event go?”_ Jack sounded better than earlier today, maybe he was recovering quickly than I had thought.

“It went great, there were a lot of people!” I exclaimed excitingly as I stared outside the tall windows back in Gabriel’s place.

Everything about the event had been settled after it had ended. After cleaning the hall, the post-mortem was also held and with the exceptional turn out of the event, we were all given the day off the next because goddamn, we were all tired and needed the break. My team had invited me to grab drinks after we all left the convention centre, but I politely declined—I had plans with the man I loved after that.

 _“That’s great to hear. Sorry I couldn’t be there today—I’m sure Gabriel did well?” of course, he had it_ all _planned_ , I rolled my eyes at the thought. Jack was sneaky, that I had to admit but he had risked himself and his well-being to bring us back together and for that I am forever grateful for him—I might as well name my first-born after him.

“Y-yeah, he did great. He saved my ass from being the one giving the speech up there,” it felt weird to be together with Gabriel again. It wasn’t like we’re not used to our affectionate selves, but I guess I was so used to be a sugar baby to him it felt odd almost to act like a true lover to him.

“Most importantly Jack, how _are_ you? I hope you’re not seriously injured,” I then turned the topic around to him. Of course Gabriel told me that his ankle had sprained because the bookshelf had pinned him down, but adding that to the punches and kicks they both had exchanged, there was obviously something more that’s holding him back in the hospital.

 _“I’m doing great, sweetheart! I have a cute nurse that looks after me—hey, say hi, Vincent,”_ Jack had said and I couldn’t help but to pull away the phone from my ear to look at it before placing at back close to my ear. A lazy hey can be heard in a distant somewhere in the room but Jack had remained unfazed as he chuckled. _“He’s cute—I can’t wait for you to meet him,”_ I didn’t know Jack swung both ways, and that was one way to break the news to me.

“O-Okay, Jack—I’ll try and visit you tomorrow,” I then said, mentally preparing the plans as I couldn’t wait to get in bed with Gabriel later because my body was screaming from soreness and I just wanted to lie down and sleep.

 _“Looking forward to it. And hey—“_ Jack suddenly stopped talking and the sound of the creaking bed can be heard, probably sitting up from his current position. _“I hope you and Gabe are all right now. I don’t like seeing both of my friends down in the slumps because neither of them could figure out how to put two and two together,”_ I smiled though he couldn’t see. Jack is so supportive, always looking at the bright side of things and I couldn’t imagine if I hadn’t had helped him and Gabriel back then.

“Thank you, Jack—I mean it, you helped us so much,” I then said and the tears were threatening to well up as I quickly recomposed myself. _“Anytime, dear. If you both keep it up again, I might as well have to break my leg next time for you guys to actually_ stay _put,”_ Jack had threatened and I gasped audibly.

“Jack, please don’t get yourself hurt for us,” I had begged him but he just chuckled at me and I couldn’t help but do the same. _“We’ll see, sweetheart—got to go now, it’s time for my hourly checkup,”_ I hear Jack clicked his tongue twice and Vincent groaned loudly from Jack’s bad attempt in flirting. _“For the last time, Jack—I’m just here to make sure you don’t sneak off again,”_ Vincent sounded annoyed, but I knew this was all harmless bantering between them.

 _“Then I trust you to catch me again. See you,”_ Jack then hung up before I could say goodbye. Sighing, I kept my phone away as I made my way to Gabriel’s bedroom where he had just got out of the shower as steam came out of his in-suite bathroom. Gabriel displayed me his bare torso made me blush profusely as I looked away and got into the covers of the bed on my side.

I heard Gabriel chuckle from me hiding as I felt the bed dipped close to me and I lowered the covers a bit only to peek at Gabriel who was smirking at me. It still felt unreal for me to be here tonight. Who could have thought how a broken heart can be easily be fixed over time by the declaration of each other’s love? It sounded illogical, and that it could only happen in movies but here I am, finally with the man I love.

“How’s Jack? Doing okay?” he had asked and I lowered the covers entirely, sitting up and leaned against the headboard as I watched him drying his hair. “He’s doing great, I’m visiting him tomorrow,” I then said as Gabriel then threw the small towel across the room where it landed somewhere before he turned to me.

“He’s still not out yet? Man, how _weak_. Last time we fought, I got out of the hospital the same day I got in,” Gabriel smiled in triumph thinking of his rival but he was happy to keep himself at the hospital to have someone have his attention. “Because you guys are getting _old_ ,” I decided to tease their age which could be a touchy subject especially when it comes to women but Gabriel thought otherwise when he suddenly pounced above me and trapped me in between his arms on the headboard.

“I’m old—but I sure as hell still got it,” he gave me a saucy wink as I laughed and brought our faces closer together for a kiss. “Mmm, think you could prove it?” my hand traced like feather on his abdomen as he visibly shivered just from my touch that made me excited as well where this night was going. Suddenly, I don’t feel tired anymore.

“Careful, you don’t know what you’re in for,” Gabriel’s voice suddenly dropped low as he leaned closer to my ear and nibbled it gently between his teeth. A soft whimpered left my lips as I brought my knees up and gripped on his bare shoulders. I then took my other hand to hold his cheek and brought him back in front of me to look at him dead straight in the eye.

“Then go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while to write this because the feels I cannot convey themmm finally, they're together now aww my babies!!!!  
> did ya like how I sneaked in his voice line? he sounds so deadly but cooperative at the same time.  
> And I like to thank each and every one of you that has left kudos on this fic because we reached 200 kudos omg!!!That's how many people I had in my lecture hall so it's amazing i got that many people to leave me kudos!!  
> the original idea was gabe and jack throwing hands at each other bc of reader but i'm like nah that's too cliche and petty so I made it into a normal thing for them to actually fight with each other physically until one of them ends up in the hospital.  
> last chapter + smut is next! buckle up kids


	16. Viennese Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I have this dance forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-explicit (?) smut y'all, ya girl's finally got it but you could see where I gave up because I would have to change the rating if I went on with more details.  
> thank you all for this one hell of a ride

“Gladly.”

Gabriel captured my lips with his in a deep kiss. I arched my back upwards to deepen it as my hands roamed all over is abdomen within my reach. I could feel his hand trailing down my sides until it reached my waist, making me gasped and giving Gabriel the opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. Already from this, I started moaning as I felt giddy and excited, signs of want visible through my actions and I could say the same thing about Gabriel as well.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long, but it was all worth the wait,” Gabriel’s lips started moving down my jaw to my neck as I craned my neck to give him more working space on. I hitched a breath when he kissed on the hollow of my throat, even more when he ran his hot tongue against it. Man, why hadn’t I thought this was such a great idea and why did I even put it out of the picture?

Sitting up slightly, Gabriel lifted the hems of my shirt and I raised my arms to get it off of me as quickly as I should. I _wished_ I had worn the piece I had bought for him last week knowing how this would turn out, but I suppose that would be saved for later use. Finally ridded of my shirt, I felt conscious almost being almost bare in front of him I couldn’t help but to look away to hide my blush but Gabriel thought otherwise as he chuckled.

“Beautiful, like I imagined,” he claimed my lips again for that little taste of sweetness, I couldn’t help but to smile against his lips. Despite his rough and serious demeanour, he was a total softie when it comes to intimate moments. And I thoroughly understand how he wants to take our first time together nice and slow, much how I would expect from him.

I reached from behind to unclasp my bra, letting the straps fall loose and the cups holding my breasts detached. If I was shy before, right now I’m absolutely _bashful_. Despite his loving words and praise on my body, I couldn’t help feeling leagues below him and wondered how could he bring himself to love someone like me?

Gabriel’s eyes widened at the sight of my now bare abdomen. I couldn’t help but laugh a bit because he kept staring, and he wasn’t making it subtle. Guiding his hands to cup both of them, he gradually gave them a little squeeze making me clamp my thighs together as arousal started sparking within me.

“Querida,” he blissfully said before taking in one of my peaks into his mouth. I threw my head back at the sensation of his clever mouth around my mound. He intermediated between licking and sucking, giving me chills down my spine as I found his other hand and intertwined our fingers together, holding on to dear life.

I let out a whine when he retracted with a small pop, his usual smirk on his face. He cooed at me softly with loving words as I felt his fingers drumming on my skin, leading them down and down until it reached past my navel and found the waistband of my boy shorts. I let out a mewl when he slipped his hand under them, his fingers running up and down where I wanted him to touch the most.

All this while, I didn’t realize that Gabriel was staring at me, watching my every expression displayed on my face. He looked like he was desperate for this, too—dilated irises clouded with my desire and small pants out of his mouth. It was _hot_ , seeing him want this as much as I do. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him in another kiss as I let his fingers work the magic when he finally found where the jackpot was.

I lifted my hips up to let his fingers go deeper, feeling his digits around me as I moaned into his mouth. Gabriel let out a husky moan himself when I accidentally brushed my legs against his own arousal, which was now bulking beneath his fatigues. Smirking, I brushed my legs against it again and he let out a groan once more before he looked back at me with hazy pupils and leaned in for a deep kiss.

But his fingers weren’t enough. If anything, Gabriel was more than a tease even inside the bedroom, and he knows too damn well that I needed something even more from him. Sitting up, I removed his boxers which he happily complied and we were both bare to each other—no shyness whatsoever between us.

We exchanged kisses and sweet nothings, feeling his lips and facial hair tickling against the skin of my navel as he ventured dangerously low until where I wanted his mouth to reach. Feeling the lick of his tongue, I was squirming and arching my back at best, my hands holding onto his curly hair as I felt him delve in deeper and moans escaping my mouth.

“D-Daddy…” I whimpered inquisitively when I felt myself swindling under his lapping tongue. I shocked myself, but Gabriel was surprised even more when he raised his head up to meet my eyes.

 _Now,_ I was getting shy because of something I never would have thought to ever say again around him. I told myself time and time that I _abhorred_ that word, never wanting to use it again inside and outside of the bedroom but I guess Gabriel had convinced me well enough to use it solely for him.

Smiling at me mischievously, Gabriel rose back up to my face and kissed me again, tasting my essence coated around his mouth.

“As much as I want you to call me that, let’s save that for another time—tonight, I’m just Gabriel, and you are mine,” a hand came up and cupped my cheek. Breathing heavily, I nodded and he kissed my lips one more time before he continued what he was doing.

Sometime later, our bodies were joined together and the air was filled with the sounds of our skin against each other accompanied by his grunts and my whines. I never knew I needed something like this for so long, and seemingly how Gabriel respected my space and would let me take the time for us just made me want to love him even more than I could.

Our names were chanted from each other’s mouths as we felt our climax closing in. I held onto Gabriel for dear life as he rapids his movement until the both of us found our release.

* * *

 

After what seemed to be another blissful session, we were both laying together. I was snuggling in his arms with our legs tangled after we had cleaned up after ourselves and suddenly my body became tired again after from today’s event now added with the hot and heavy session between Gabriel and I.

Gabriel stared at me as I pressed my eyes closed and nuzzled closer to him, leaving no space between us. I felt small however the longer he stared, I couldn’t help but to clear my throat and cock an eyebrow at him before he shook his head a little and a rumbly chuckle left his lips. Kissing my forehead, a hand came up and his thumb brushed against my cheeks as he kept admiring me.

“You’re so beautiful—like the first time we met,” he suddenly said and I perked my ears up from him mentioning about our first encounter. It had been exactly two months since we first met, not until we were officially acquainted with each other when I was assigned being his sugar baby. But I still didn’t know how he exactly thought of me back then.

“Was I such a bother to you back then?” my question surprised him as his eyebrows flew to his hairline. Clearing his throat and closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and looked at me with his usual stern look—almost reminiscent of when we first actually met.

“I could say that day wasn’t exactly one of my best days—because not only Jackie and I were forced to work during the weekends, but because my car got totalled and the insurance company wasn’t open that day just made me thrown off already,” he started and I listened carefully and nodded when needed, to urge him to continue with his story.

“Then Jack said he wanted to try take the train because it’s what he wanted to try for so long,” Gabriel almost mimicked Jack’s words in another deep tone that was almost similar to Jack’s but it turned out goofy and made me laugh a bit. “I fucking hate trains because I have to deal with the people there and not to mention invading my personal space,” he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth together at the thought of the public.

“Then to make things worse, _you_ had to show up and bump into me I was _this_ close to lose it,” he pinched his fingers together without actually making any contact between the two fingers. I shrinked in his touch after how he explained how much of a nuisance I was to him. My stomach couldn’t help but to twist itself as I felt guilty how I just made him so upset, it’s a miracle how he hasn’t thrown me out of his life yet.

“Then I saw you and thought ‘oh, how _cute._ ’ So I relaxed, because not going to lie—you were such a sight for sore eyes,” I blushed when he said that he thought I was pretty cute. Damn, I never knew how high he thought of me even though he looked like a big meanie back then, but I guess that’s Gabriel for you to expertly hide how he actually feels about something.

“Then when you offered to help us, I couldn’t help but to think ‘wow, this chick got some balls’ because not only did you eavesdrop on us, but you made it a point to actually help us get off at the right stop,” he continued to praise but I shook my head and patted his nape, signalling him to stop but he barked out a laugh as I hid my face away from him clearly flushed.

“God, that was so embarrassing!” my face was hot and continued looking down before Gabriel’s hand found my chin and made me look at him. I found him smirking down at me as he tutted softly, clearing my face from any hair that fell. “It was _adorable_ , and I was going to make it worth my time because I knew I couldn’t get to see you anymore,” he tucked a stray hair behind my hair as I looked up at him and saw how his smirk fell into a soft smile.

“Then lady luck be mine, I got to see you again—under a different situation than I had imagined,” he said and my breath hitched at the thought of the pageant again. That night had passed on ages ago, but it looks like Gabriel still remembers it as if it was yesterday.

“I got to be honest, though—I didn’t think I could bring myself to love you because of my past sugar babies couldn’t even handle me for more than a week,” he suddenly said and I gasped. Of course, our initial relationship obviously had no strings attached and only catered towards Gabriel’s personal wants for a companion so it did end up weirdly how the both of us are in this situation right now.

“But for someone who just became a sugar baby, you sure do how to make people turn their heads. And you never lose sense of your own virtue, making you unlike the others I’ve ever been with,” as much as I didn’t want to listen to his past flings, it made me honoured and flattered almost listening him talking that about me. I was just a nobody that people couldn’t even give the time of day, how could someone like Gabriel would make time for me.

“Gabe, I—“ “Let me finish,” he pressed a finger against my lips, not letting me continue as he was so content on finishing how he actually felt about me. I couldn’t help but being embarrassed and a bit awkward listening to him, but whatever brings us closer together was good enough and I’m sure he’s been waiting to say these things for a very long time.

“Then Jackie managed to meet you again, much to my liking and it ended up being another contest for us again and I couldn’t afford to lose a gem like you,” he clenched his teeth together at the thought of his little rivalry with Jack that still made me amazed how I managed to get these men so interested in me.

“I could care less when he would actually win. He could have the higher position than me in Overwatch, even though I’ve worked with them longer enough than him—that’s fine, I’m happy for him,” he rolled his eyes.

“He could even get to lead the latest project even though I was slotted in first. No big deal, there were other smaller projects I could handle,” he then explained and it astounds me how such a good sport Gabriel was and not holding anything against Jack. No wonder they’re such good friends, supporting each other no matter what and who would be better between them.

“But I couldn’t let him have you, you’re so dearly to me you have no idea,” he suddenly pulled me into a bear hug and I was smushed against his bare chest as he tucked my head under his chin. “I knew how selfish I can be when I’m around you, and my biggest fear was that you didn’t feel the same,” he pulled away suddenly and rubbed his thumb against the back of my neck.

“I-I knew I had to tell you how I felt, but I didn’t want to accept defeat so fast if you didn’t feel the same—so I crossed that out and knew that the only solution to this was to end it between us,” he suddenly stuttered, his face turning red thinking of how he should have just confessed that day and my heart felt that familiar pit again thinking about it, too.

“I was devastated, I couldn’t contain the stomach to even assume that you liked me back seeing how different you treated Jack,” he looked away from me but I tried making him face me back with my hands cupping his face and turned back to me.

“But, I knew he could make you happier than you were with me and—“ I didn’t let him finish as I closed the gap between us, silencing him with a kiss much to his surprise but returned it otherwise. If only Gabriel was honest with his own feelings, and I would just get over myself—the both of us could’ve been happier even back then.

“I love you, Gabriel—only you. Jack’s a great guy, but he’s not the one that brought me out of my comfort zone,” I then pulled away and held his face close to mine as I bore my eyes into his deep brown ones.

“He maybe helped out a lot for the event, but you’re the one that helped me grow into a better person and an even better employee,” I continued and he furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

“I never knew how I could grow out of my inability to communicate with other people, but you guided me through that—I achieved something I never thought I would have and it’s all thanks to you,” I let our foreheads touch each other and closed my eyes, fighting back potential tears because of how reckless Gabriel was trying to show how he really felt.

“You made me realized that it’s okay to depend on someone, and that there’s more to life than an easy way out of it,” I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me longingly as a hand crept up the side of my face and caressed it softly. “I became happier. I became the happiest person I’ve ever been and it’s all because of you,” I shook my head a bit as I felt tears began trickling down my cheeks.

“I don’t want to be just dance partners, Gabe—I want us to share our lives together, seeing myself without you is just unthinkable how you’ve affected my life so much for the better,” I confessed much to his surprise and his response was wiping my tears away and brought our faces closer to another kiss.

“We’re more than dance partners already, cariño—I already thought how wonderful it would be if I ever got to share my life with you,” he pulled away and continued to comfort me as I cried a bit. My heart was pouring out everything he made me feel ever since we first met. Every trials and tribulations we both faced together had its sweet and sour moments—moments I had cherished forever.

“Seeing how hurt I made you back then made me realized how much you actually mean to me, and I was such a big idiot because I was risking losing you forever,” he admitted and I widened my eyes at him, remembering our first dispute with each other in the wee hours of the night.

“No, Gabriel—what you said to me back then, even the ones that hurt me was all because you cared and that nothing in life would come to you so easily,” I shook my head but he shook his head as well. “No, I was in the wrong, too—I shouldn’t have treated you like that in the first place,” he apologized again.

“I love you so much—I have no other reason how I want to explain it to you but I just want to let you know that I love you, and I would tell you every day so you wouldn’t forget that,” he told me and my heart swelled every time he told me he loves me. I was so overwhelmed sharing out feelings together, I couldn’t help but to cry even more from our declaration of love together.

“I love you, too,” I said it back and Gabriel smiled at me softly as he pulled me into another kiss again before we both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

“Gabe, can you help me a bit?” I called for him from the bedroom as I smoothed down my blouse. It was the next day, and it was time to visit Jack at the hospital after the both of us had breakfast together but not before Gabriel had engaged in another session together. He repeated ‘I love you’s over and over again, and each time I would never get tired of it.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Gabriel came back into the bedroom from the bathroom as he was busy drying his hair with a spare towel and another towel wrapped around his hips. “Is my blouse okay? It’s not wrinkled or whatever, right?” I twisted my waist around to see if there’s any said wrinkles but my question seemed to strike Gabriel odd as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

“It’s not, you look beautiful,” he walked closer to place a kiss on my forehead before I placed my hands together on my head. “And my hair? There’s not one out of place right?” I patted my head around and that made Gabriel looked at me even more weird.

“You know, bebita—I have a large mirror for you to look at,” he gestured the mirror that also acted as the closet door. I stiffened at the very sight of the mirror, not wanting to look at it out of fear of seeing the phantom of Genji again. I still couldn’t bear myself to look in the mirror without seeing him, and how he would put his hands over me.

“I-I can’t—I’m scared,” I admitted to him and his eyebrows were raised. Suddenly, he looked like he understood why as he took my hand and led me to the bed. We both sat on the edge together, his hand was holding tight on mine before placing another hand to cover it.

“Was it because of that night?” he then asked and I nodded. “So many things happened that night—our fight, how I was almost raped, Jack getting hurt,” I felt tears welling up at the corners of my eyes as I recalled back everything back then.

“Every time I look in the mirror, I couldn’t help remembering that night—it’s been affecting me ever since,” I wiped away a stray tear and looked up at him. Gabriel wrapped an arm around me in a hug and I returned it right away. Being in his arms again was comfort at its finest—I would give everything to stay here forever.

“Tell me, this… Genji. Just who is this guy? How come you never talked about him?” he suddenly asked and I guess he had the right to know why Genji had acted out that way on me that night.

“He’s uh… my past lover, if you could call that. At first it was okay, I liked him well enough but it was strictly casual between us,” I then explained. Thinking back about how I first met Genji sounded innocent almost, but it all turned so ugly to the very end.

How he would suddenly ask me follow his peculiar and lewd orders and how he would punish me if I didn’t listen to him. At first I thought he was joking, but when he actually would punish me—both verbally and physically, I knew what kind of a man he was and how he actually wants our relationship to be. He didn’t even ask me about it, and at first I didn’t see the signs of it too but what I know was that it all started when I playfully called him daddy in the bedroom.

He liked it so much that he wants me to call him that, too outside of the bedroom. So I obliged but only when we were alone together. But when I wouldn’t call him daddy in public, I would get punished when we were alone again much to my liking.

So, when he formally asked me to engage in a daddy dominant and little girl relationship, I flat out rejected him—even telling him what he did to me was wrong and I didn’t like it. Of course, he didn’t listen and insisted it would be fun for the both of us but I don’t think he took that as a definite answer.

He started sending me clothes that looked like a toddler would wear but it was perfectly my size, even gifts of inappropriate things that looks like baby’s toys. I sent them all right back at him and told him to leave me alone, but he kept visiting me until I ghosted myself. Changing my number, the way I looked and even a different place to go and party to—I thought he’d gotten the message, but apparently he didn’t.

“I’m sorry to hear that, querida—what an awful experience for you,” Gabriel cupped my face and gently caressed my cheeks but I shook my head at him. “He’s kind of the reason why I don’t like daddy, so it was hard for me to say it again even when you want me to call you that,” I added and you could see the hurt and regret in his eyes.

“I wish I knew about this, so I wouldn’t have you say it,” he brought my hand and kissed against the callouses of my knuckles. Sure it was uncomfortable for me to say it at first when Gabriel wanted me to, but how Gabriel would treat me so sweetly and even lavish me with affection—I thought that it didn’t turn out so bad after all.

“It’s fine—you made it worthwhile for me to say again. I think I proved that last night,” I said to him teasingly and that earned me a smirk from him but that fell almost instantly as he frowned again. “But I should’ve asked you about it—I’m so sorry I made you so uncomfortable,” Gabriel shook his head, feeling even worse how he enjoys seeing me saying something I clearly didn’t like but went on with it anyway.

“I told you, Gabe—it’s fine now, you made me see that I’m a bigger person than just some word,” I assured him and placed my hands on my shoulders. He looked back at me and sighed, not know what to say.

“But still, you can’t not look in the mirror—I don’t want you to miss the opportunity how beautiful you look every day,” a hand came up and caressed my cheek as I smiled how thoughtful he was of me. Suddenly, Gabriel looked like he has an idea as he suddenly held my hand to pull me up to stand before he covered my eyes with his hands. I was so confused from his sudden action, I didn’t know what was about to happen but I trusted him anyway.

He started walking and I tried following his steps and direction. It wasn’t a long way before he stopped and I did, too but I still didn’t know where he had lead me but I had a feeling I needed to trust him. “I’m going to let go of my hands now, and I want you to take a good look,” he said as I felt his lips so close to my ear, I shivered a bit and nodded at his proposition.

Slowly, he retracted his hands away from my face and I caught my breath when I had a clear vision of myself in front of Gabriel’s large mirrors. I felt tears tempting to spill from my eyes but Gabriel put his hands on my shoulders to reassure me that I was fine, and that Genji wasn’t here.

“I want you to know that every time you look in the mirror, always know that I’ve always got your back no matter what,” he snaked his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head as I relaxed into his hold. I still couldn’t look at myself in the mirror, but seeing Gabriel added made my heart eased a bit. Knowing that I needed to take slow steps before I could even get over myself, I knew I had Gabriel around to assure me that I was doing great and that he would always be there for me.

* * *

 

“I think this is his ward,” Gabriel and I were at the hospital already and we were having a hard time looking for where Jack’s private ward was. Jack didn’t really give much detail where he was so we had to ask the front desk where his room actually was only to find out we were at the wrong wing of the hospital making us walk a lengthy distance to the right wing where Jack actually was.

“Yup, that’s Morrison’s alright,” Gabriel nodded at the nameplate slid on the front of the door. Grabbing onto the latch of the door, he pulled it down to unlock it and swung it open.

I widened my eyes at the sight of a man straddling Jack who was sitting up in his cot and they both were plunging their tongues in each other’s mouths before they stopped to notice our presence. Inquisitively, Gabriel closed back the door and looked at me who was as equally surprised as I was.

“I’m not dreaming, right?” I asked him and he shook his head in response. The sight was a bit shocking, because of the fact we could walk into something much worse but it made me so shocked nevertheless.

“Man, I thought I wouldn’t see something like that again,” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, obviously taken aback from the scene we both just saw in Jack’s ward. It may be called a _private_ ward, but do they really need to do it in a public place, a hospital no less?

“What? What do you mean?” I was curious when he said that, wanting to know more of what he actually meant but Gabriel shuddered at the thought of it.

“Let’s just say I’ve walked on him a handful of times in… peculiar positions. It’s nothing new to me, but man—every time I catch him in the act, it would burn on the back of my mind,” Gabriel closed his eyes and pursed his lips together, not wanting to remember those times at all that seemed to disturb him.

Suddenly, the door was open to our surprise and the man that was with Jack was flushed red before he welcomed us inside.

“Truly sorry for what you just saw there, I’ll take my leave now,” he said and he couldn’t even look at the both of us in the eyes. He slowly backed away from the door and closing it not before Jack cupped his mouth together.

“When they’re done, I expect you to bring your pretty ass back here, Vincent!” he called out and as if the nurse—Vincent, the one Jack mentioned in the phone looked even more red than he ever could clicked his tongue almost in disgust before closing the door.

“Hey guys,” Jack greeted us casually, unbothered about what just happened earlier. Gabriel and I exchanged looks with each other, not knowing how to respond that but sat down on the stools that was close to his cot and decided to ask about how his condition was.

As promised, Gabriel said he would handle Jack’s hospital bills because he got in here in the first place. Jack looked like he was happy to be there almost, I mean—he was making out with a nurse, I think he would stay just a little bit longer than he could.

Jack eyed the way Gabriel and I looked at each other and the small smiles we both were and I felt embarrassed. It’s such a long time since I was in a serious relationship, and being with someone that was almost two decades older than me might strike odd to other people but I was happy with Gabriel, and no one could take me away from that.

“I’m so happy for you both. Getting beaten up was worth it after all,” Jack sighed in relief but I gaped at him and lightly slapped his leg. He responded with a sarcastic ow and gave me another goofy smile as Gabriel just smirked in triumph seeing how I just hit him.

“I think you’re in for another beating if you made me catch some shit like that ever again,” Gabriel said through gritted teeth but Jack threw his head back and laughed. They both obviously used to each other’s empty threats and harsh teasing, I couldn’t help but to smile how they both looked wholesome for once when all this time they were competing for my attention.

“Yeah, but you gotta catch me first for that,” Jack rolled his eyes that made Gabriel threw some light punches on Jack’s arm and he retorted back by blocking his punches but I stood up from my seat and tried to stop them from playfully brawling with each other.

“Could you guys, like— _not_ hurt each other in front of me?” I pinched my nose bridge and massaged it lightly as the both of them roared out laughter before they both shoot knowing looks at each other and looked at me.

“Right, it looks like we have to settle this when _she’s_ not here then,” Gabriel said and I widened my eyes at him and it was his turn to get a light slap on the arm from me.

“Gabriel!”

* * *

 

When we were done visiting Jack so he could go back whatever he was doing with Vincent, we both head back to Gabriel’s place after we had lunch outside. Throughout the day, Gabriel couldn’t keep his hands off me and would steal kisses when I wasn’t looking. How he lightly grazed his hands on my skin and how he would call me sweet names made me weightless, and I never felt loved by someone all in my life.

We both were cuddling with each other on Gabriel’s very comfortable couch and watched whatever was showing on television before we switched to a sports channel that showed a ballroom dancing competition that made me sit up as I watched them intently.

“You really do like waltz, huh?” Gabriel suddenly asked and my eyes were glued on the TV as the dancers skimmed across the floor elegantly. Seeing the real deal was beautiful and I could see how some dancers had different styles of each form. They were all wearing big smiles on their faces like they truly enjoying being there, not just for the competition but being able to dance with their own liking as well.

When the heat ended, and it was for the Latin segment, it was Gabriel’s turn to sit up and watched the whole heat with me. We both exchanged commentaries with each other like how sharp one of the dancers moved and how beautiful the female dancer’s dresses wore. Gabriel looked like he was enjoying it, too much to my surprise and I’m glad that he was as welcoming to share something like this with me.

“Come on,” I pulled Gabriel up by the hand and he followed along though unsure what I was going to do. Helping his hands find the way to hold me properly in a dancer’s form, I joined our hands together up and my other hand rested on his shoulder with my elbow arched out.

Gabriel looked at me confusingly as I started the moving the both of us but Gabriel looked awkward trying to find his footing. He kept his eyes on his feet, carefully trying not to step on my foot but I giggled along the way. Seeing how confused he was trying to lead, I decided to help him lead and he was getting the hang of it before we bumped into the side of the sofa and he sighed.

“Don’t think I’m cut out to be your partner for this, cariño,” Gabriel shook his unnervingly but I shook my head as well and insisted he was doing great. “I know you’re new to this, but you’re learning so well!” I insisted again but Gabriel gave me a sad smile.

“I told you—I’m a tango kind of guy,” he then suddenly switched our position and I was suddenly found being dipped by him, I almost lost my footing when I felt a hand holding me up under my knee and I hastily linked my hands together at the back of his neck. Gabriel smirked at me mischievously once more before he brought me back up and I couldn’t help but to smack his shoulder for doing something like that could hurt me.

“I know the phrase is literally ‘it takes two to tango’, but it could be said the same thing with waltz,” I nudged my head in the TV’s direction and Gabriel let out a hearty laugh. “I’m serious! It’s one of the few dances that requires a partner,” I crossed my arms together and pouted my lips. I heard Gabriel cooed at me and brought my face close for a kiss full on my lips but that didn’t lose my pout.

“How’s this—I’ll sign us up for a waltz dance class—then, I could teach you a thing or two with tango,” he suggested and I could feel my face light up. All of my dancing was only self-taught, and I never had the chance to actually learn it from a true professional. And seeing how Gabriel was on board in supporting my dream, I couldn’t help but to break into a wide smile before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him deep.

“Really? You’ll do that for me?” I asked, my eyes were twinkling with hope and Gabriel couldn’t help but plant kisses all over my face. I giggled at the prickle of his beard against my skin, it’s become one of my favourite things to happen whenever we kiss.

“Of course, bebita—I would build a mountain for you if you asked,” he kissed me again and I returned it with much vigour. His little pet names were something I could obsess over forever, I only wished I had something to call him back but that research had to come a little later.

Being with Gabriel made me feel like I could take on the world and no one could try and bring me down. I could feel how strong I became, and very so unlike myself but they say that change is good.

Life is like a dance, if you’re dancing on your own for so long—the stage would look so empty.

But with a companion to shake things up, it would be such a spectacle to behold and the stage would instantly be complete to have somebody to dance with.

Gabriel fitted that role perfectly, just as I like to think myself for him as well.

The both of us promised to be each other’s dance partner for life.

And our dance was something to go on forever.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew that on my new timetable for this new semester because the true ultimate support in Overwatch is Reaper, Soldier can kiss my ass on that.  
> Thank you all so so much reading this! This is honestly one of my favourite works I have came up with.


	17. PREQUEL

Hey guys!

Because I love this work so much, I decided to expand it's story a bit by making it into a series.

Now, be warned because updates would be a bit slow because I'm working on another story but I would go back to this one if my ADHD decides so lol

Here is the [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370670) to this story starring little shit Genji Shimada. This fic explores the relationship between Genji and reader and how it would subsequently flows into this story.

Please show it some great love and support! Thank you~


End file.
